The Soundtrack
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: It was their first wedding anniversary. One year of being married to each other...and he had no idea what to give her. Until he thought of giving her a compilation of songs, with each song describing their once very rocky relationship.
1. PROLOGUE

**The Soundtrack**

A/N: Hey guys! I owe you all an apology for disappearing for almost a year now and my only reason is because I haven't had time to write or update any of my stories at all. That, and I've been having amild case of writer's block. Hehe. Anyway, this is a new story I came up with and I do hope that you all enjoy it and tell me what you think by clicking that Review button down there. I also promise to try my best and finish all my stories as soon as possible so as not to leave you guys hanging. It really feelsgood to be back! Hope I'll still be reading more Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler fanfics from all you great authors out there!

…

Summary: It was their first wedding anniversary. One year of being married to each other…and he had no idea what to give her. Until he thought of giving her a compilation of songs, with each song describing their once very rocky relationship.

…

PROLOGUE

"Ah crap, man. I still don't know what to give her," he shook his head before sighing. "I'm her freakin' husband for crying out loud! And I don't know what in the hell to get her!" he exclaimed.

"Yo! Chill, dawg! Damn, don't be so whacked about it. You'll find her something," his best friend answered, patting his back twice.

"Come on. Give me suggestions on what I can give her."

"I don't know, dawg! I don't even know her as much as you do!" he replied. "Maybe you can give her a thong or something? Or maybe a set of lingerie? Maybe even one of those sexy, short skirts she always wears! Your wife's a wild thang! She'll wear any of those!"

"Hey…shut up, man. I don't wanna give her any of those. Besides, she has a lot of those things already. Always shopping with Amy and Trish," he scoffed jokingly. "I wanna give her something different."

"Hmmm…something different, ey? Well…you can try giving her my CD! Basic Thuganomics! She'll love that, man."

He snickered before cocking his eyebrow and sneering at his best friend. "Freak, just shut up and let me think!" he said.

And so, for a mere five seconds, they were both silent.

"That's it!" he finally exclaimed, rubbing his hands together and grinning widely like a little boy. "I'm gonna give her a CD!"

"Dawg, that was my suggestion to you about a minute ago! What's wrong with you! You ain't gots the brains to remember what I just said!"

"No, dufus! I'm giving her a CD but not YOUR CD! Can you just deflate that freakin' ego of yours!"

"Tsss…look who's talking."

"Shut up! Anywayz…it's gonna be a compilation of songs and each song will describe how our relationship was…the moment I met her…up until I married her."

"Well…well…well. It seems that you do gots the brains, dawg. Nice thinking!"

"Well, what can I say? If you're the Legend Killer…you're nothing but great."

…

Please don't forget to read and review! Thanks so much! Mwah!


	2. I Don't Want You to Want Me

Chapter 01: **I Don't Want You to Want Me **By: The Moffatts

"Hey baby," Randy greeted the morning of their first wedding anniversary.

It was definitely a beautiful day. The sun was out and bright, gleaming down on him and his lovely wife from their room's balcony in their new home in Newport, just a drive away from the beach, both still in bed clad in nothing but boxers and a white nightgown.

Stacy groaned a bit, blocking her eyes from the pulsating rays of the sun by ducking her head under a soft pillow. Randy chuckled, following suit and kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart," he greeted, immediately waking Stacy up.

"Oh my gosh! It is!" she exclaimed, suddenly sitting up wrapping him in a tight hug.

Randy grinned, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. "I made reservations tonight in this fancy seafood restaurant I know you'll love," he winked before continuing. "And I know I have a hard time being the romantic type of guy but seeing as today's a really special day, I asked John to help me out and here," he said, handing her a hand-decorated CD case in which inside was the compilation Randy had made.

Stacy gasped, taking the CD and eyeing it in awe. Grinning from ear to ear, she jumped and hugged him once more. "I love you, Randy Orton!" she suddenly exclaimed, never taking her eyes off the CD and its songs. "But tell me, what are these songs for? Are they all dedicated to me?" she asked, playfully batting her eyelashes at him.

Randy laughed at her childlikeness. "That's why you have to listen to it, doll," he said, kissing her lips softly before popping the CD inside their stereo.

…

_Jump in. Let's go_

_Sit back. Enjoy the show_

_There are miles to go_

…

He waited for her. He waited for her inside his red 2006 Porsche Feral. He was dressed in mainly riches, from head to toe: the coat, the polo, the slacks, the shoes and the watch.

He patiently tapped the steering wheel with his fingers, looking the parking lot from left to right. She'd be here any minute, he thought.

It had been three weeks now. Three weeks since they'd been feeling this certain sensation of burning desire for each other. It was very evident…especially in their eyes. The way he just looked at her when she passed along the corridor he was in, it was clear that she wanted him. And he wanted her just as much.

But seeing as they were both from different sides and had different friends in the roster, it was impossible for them to have each other. His friends would forbid it, and so would hers. It was just an unwritten rule.

But tonight, they were going to break that unwritten rule.

Because tonight, once he made sure she was all alone inside the cafeteria, he approached her. "Meet me tonight," he whispered seductively in her ear.

She stood frozen, staring at him with wide eyes while he pleaded her with his. Finally, she nodded slowly…and this made him grin deviously.

"I'll wait for you in my car," he said before taking off and looking for his friends.

She watched his retreating form, still shocked with what he did. But without a bit of uncertainty, she would definitely meet up with him.

Which was why he was uncomplainingly waiting in his car right now…because he was going to meet her. In a few moments, she'd be coming…to be with him.

And they were doing this behind everyone's backs.

He looked around once again. The arena had already closed and it was only his car in the parking lot. Turning his head to the right, he caught sight of someone. Finally, he thought.

Finally, she arrived; clad in just a short skirt and a red, halter-top. She entered his car and gently closed the door of the passenger's seat.

"Ready?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded her head. Her face just said it all. She didn't even need to speak.

He stared at her for a while before he merely uttered, "Good."

And with that, he drove off towards their hotel.

…

_This could be the night_

_The only night_

_But something you should know_

…

They watched the hotel from a dark corner in the provided parking space. There, standing by the main glass door, was Hunter. And he wasn't alone. He was with Ric Flair.

He silently cursed before turning to look at her. "You go ahead," he told her, giving her the key to his suite. "I'll meet you in my room. It's 343," he instructed. "Go."

She nodded her head, opening the door of his car and closing it with a click. She walked towards the hotel, her eyes fixed on her white heels. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as her blonde hair moved gracefully down her back.

She walked past Hunter and Ric as they eyed her with pure hunger. Noticing this, she just kept her gaze focused on the ground as she entered the hotel and headed straight towards the suite she was told to go to.

She waited patiently for him as she seated herself on the large bed. She stared at nothing in particular, her mind only filled with one notion: Him.

How she wanted him so bad.

Moments later, he finally arrived. Dropping his bag and coat on the carpeted floor, he stared down at her while she gazed back at him.

…

_I don't want you to want me_

_'Coz I'll hurt you in the end_

_I don't need you to need me_

_Tonight I'll hold you tight_

_But I won't come back again_

…

He paced towards her…very slowly until he was finally in front of her. She just looked up at him, eyeing him in such smoldering want. He took off his polo in front of her, revealing his tanned skin with a firm chest and washboard abs. Taking hold of her shoulders, he lifted her up, compelling her to stand.

He cupped her face with his hands and stared at her intensely in the eyes. "Just one night," he whispered. And for some odd reason, she nodded.

Taking this as permission to begin, he slowly peeled off her top that covered her from him, showing off her strapless, black bra. He then unbuttoned her skirt and tugged it down ever so slowly, to expose her matching black thong.

She shuddered at the coldness of the suite before she felt herself being wrapped around his strong, toned arms. After a few moments, he pulled away. And that was when he dipped her head and slowly neared her, crushing her lips with his.

She kissed him back, wrapping her thin arms around him while he lifted her from the ground and wrapped her long legs around his waist. He gently placed her down on the bed, him topping over her as she slowly pulled his pants down.

"Just one night," she repeated before persisting on their sensual feats and filling their craving needs of each other.

…

_Don't think it's wrong_

_I just need somebody_

_And life goes on_

_So stay with me tonight_

_This only night_

_But don't forget you know_

_I don't want you to want me_

_'Coz I'll hurt you in the end_

_I don't need you to need me_

_Tonight I'll hold you tight_

_But I won't come back again_

…

He hugged her naked form with such care as she slept soundly in his arms. He watched her. He watched her sleep. He watched her breathe. He watched the way her bare chest rose and sank every time she breathed in and breathed out. He thought about what they had just done.

Shit, he couldn't do this to her.

He knew they couldn't be together. It wasn't just because they were on different sides and that their friends would forbid them. It wasn't just that. That was nothing compared to his reason as to why he couldn't be the solitary boyfriend of Stacy Keibler. Because if that was just the case, then it was long before that he would've began secretly dating her. It would have been a long time now since they would have been together.

But reality check, that wasn't just the case.

He knew that he would hurt her. And that was the last thing he ever wanted to do in his life. He couldn't even count each day he longed for her because it was way too much for him to keep track of already. All he knew was that he wanted her more than anything else in his life.

But even though he felt this way, he still stopped himself from getting together with her. Because he knew that one way or another, he would totally flip-out on their relationship and break her heart into little pieces.

And he didn't want that.

She deserved to be with someone who would treat her the way she deserved to be treated. Sure, he could be doing that for a while. But he was Randy Orton. And he would just do that for a while. Because pretty soon, he would be the same Evolution jerk and hurt her to a great extent with the things he may do.

At least, that's what he thought.

And so now, that was the main ground on why he slept with her for just one night. No, they refused to call it a one-night stand. They allowed this night to take place so as they could somehow fulfill each other's needs…because then, they could go on and live their own lives after. All that burning desire for each other could be answered and filled in this one night as tomorrow, they would return to being the Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler that everyone knew.

They could pretend that this never happened, although it did. Because at least now, they were able to get a feel of each other…and they wouldn't be so bothered anymore.

Or would they?

…

"How could I ever forget that night?" Stacy sighed in reminiscence after listening to the first song.

A wave of nostalgia hit Randy as well as he smirked at her. "How could you forget that night?" he teased in a seductive tone.

Stacy jokingly smacked his shoulder. "You big goof! What's the next song?" she asked, waiting for the second song to play.

…

Please don't forget to review. Thanks!


	3. Brick

Chapter 02: **Brick** by: Ben Folds Five

_6 am, day after Christmas_

_I throw some clothes on in the dark_

_The smell of cold_

_Car seat is freezing_

_The world is sleeping_

_I am numb_

…

She hurriedly walked through the dark halls, in search of her Canadian best friend. Tears were streaming down her pretty face as she scurried around, obviously finding an empty arena. She checked the time. It was already quarter to midnight. If she hadn't slept in, napping inside the women's locker room, maybe she wouldn't have had that much of a problem finding Trish. She flipped her phone open and dialed Trish's number for the umpteenth time. Where the hell was she? Trish's phone rang numerous times as Stacy finally gave up and flipped her phone close.

Suddenly, the arena's lights went off and nothing was left but a dim light from outside the main double doors, made of glass and steel, illuminating the full moon's radiance. Stacy sighed, wiping her tears off and pushed the doors open, into the cold night.

She looked around, only to find one lone car parked near the entrance. The car looked familiar but Stacy knew it wasn't the time for her to figure out who the vehicle belonged to seeing as she had no idea how to get back to the hotel. If she didn't come up with anything soon, she might as well sleep by the doors of the arena until her best friend remembered to pick her up.

Her heels clicked loudly on the pavement as she wrapped her coat tighter around her slender frame. It wasn't helping ease the chilliness she was feeling at all as tears began to well up her eyes again.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tall, handsome figure loomed from the shadows. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow, hands inside his pockets as he watched the girl before him.

Stacy slightly gasped but not at all surprised to see him there. This was beginning to happen a lot; Randy popping out of nowhere and saving her butt. Most times, if the situation wasn't too risky, he would take her for a drive. Just for a drive and a little chit chat under the stars. Of course, it was still done behind everyone's backs.

It had been two months since that fateful night and still, she never ceased to think about it. She wasn't sure if it was ever going to happen again. Because that was just it. Their so-called relationship bordered in the undefined.

"I was supposed to ride back to the hotel with Trish but I was so stupid that I slept in and when I woke up, I couldn't find her, leaving me all alone to walk around the arena in search of another ride. I tried calling her cell but she won't pick up. Amy's out somewhere and Trish was my only ride," she explained in one breath as her voice cracked; the tears still threatening to spill from her eyes.

Randy took her hand, pulling her close to him as he pressed a kiss on her forehead before wiping her tears away. "First of all, you're not stupid. And second, ride with me," he told her, draping one arm around her shoulders in attempt to warm her before leading her to his car.

Stacy sighed in relief, nodding. Why Randy was still out there, she had no idea. But she was thankful to say the least that he still was for she would be freezing to death by now. "Have you eaten?" he asked her while backing up the car.

Stacy shook her head. "Not yet."

Randy took her hand. "We'll go get you something to eat then."

Stopping by a 24-hour fast food drive-thru, Randy bought Stacy what she wished to order before letting her eat on the hood of his car. They were currently parked by a quiet corner in an empty field which overlooked the city, under the stars. The couple sat on his car's hood, munching on French fries and naming the constellations they could find.

More often than not, Randy would furtively throw glances at the beautiful blonde. She really was something. Her eyes beamed as she named another constellation, Andromeda, before taking a sip of her Coke light. Her captivating smile never failed to make his heart do flips and just being around her made him the happiest guy alive.

"Stacy?" he called out in almost a whisper.

"Yeah?" she answered, her eyes never leaving the sky.

For a while, Randy paused, fondling with the straw of his drink. Finally, he spoke. "Do you ever think about that night?"

Not once had he ever brought up that topic or had they ever talked about it. It was like opening something so dangerous yet fragile, even Randy was too scared to face it.

Stacy's eyes immediately shifted from the sky to his. She stared at him for the longest time, a sweet, unpredictable smile painted on her pretty face before nodding, "Every time."

Randy looked away, his cheeks turning crimson as he mentally smacked himself. Randy Orton never blushed! Why was he blushing now!

Finally, after finishing their meal, the pair strapped themselves backinside Randy's car before driving away, leaving the memorable place behind.

…

_And we drive_

_Now that I've found someone_

_I'm feeling more alone_

_Than I've ever had before_

…

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he thought about her. The more he thought of her, the more his heart ached. And it wasn't helping at all that she was just a few inches away from him.

He knew without a doubt that every time he was with her, she gave him this sense of happiness that no other girl could give. It was as if she knew him all too well and that he couldn't hide anything from her. To the world, he was a monster. An asshole who treated women like dirt, created scandals and troubles, and was mainly influenced by his supposed friends. But to her, he was anything but that beast. He was himself. He was simply Randy Orton.

He didn't want to put their so-called relationship into jeopardy, especially knowing what he was capable of doing. Breaking the girl's heart. He couldn't bear to do that. It would kill him. He would rather have this kind of relationship with her, with no rules to follow and no rules to break.

But he knew deep down, that the feeling he was feeling for Stacy Keibler was something far more than any other feeling he felt for a girl.

And it was scaring him.

Ever since that night he made love to her, he thought it would be over. That everything would go back to normal and that he wouldn't be feeling all these things about this certain girl anymore.

But he was wrong. So, so wrong. Because these emotions he felt even exacerbated to a great extent. In the morning, he would think of her; wondering where she was; how she was doing fine; what she was thinking about and if he ever crossed her mind. At night, he would lay in bed, thinking the exact same things before falling asleep, dreaming about her this time. He would constantly flip his phone out to check if she, by some miracle, had called; hoping that she did or had at least left a message.

Of course, he would snap back to reality; scolding himself as to why Stacy Keibler would bother to text or call him if she wasn't even with him to begin with.

Why was it that now, when he had finally found the perfect girl, he felt even more alone than he was?

"Randy? Are you okay?" he heard Stacy's soft voice question, compelling him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," he said, giving her a reassuring smile and driving all the way to their hotel.

_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly_

_Off the coast and I'm headed nowhere_

_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly_

…

Upon arriving, Randy made sure to park his car somewhere where they couldn't be seen. Not that he was scared to be caught by Hunter or Ric. It was more that he wanted to protect Stacy and make sure she was safe at all times. He wanted to protect her from them; knowing all too well that if they caught her with him, prices would have to be paid.

Plus he couldn't bear to see another man's hand touch Stacy. His Stacy, as much as he wanted to put it. She was way too important for him. No one would harm her, as long as he was breathing.

"So I'll see you around?" he said, his voice sounding hopeful.

Stacy slightly giggled. "Well of course I'll see you around," she told him in a teasing but soft-spoken voice. "We work together," she reminded him, about to open the door of his car. Before she could do anything further, he took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it.

"Good night, Princess. Sleep well," he smiled.

She smiled back. "You, too, Randy. Good night."

And with that, she shut the door close, walking her way towards the hotel's entrance and giving him a final smile.

_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly_

…

"You were always the sweetheart," Stacy recalled, smiling as she remembered how scared she was that night Trish forgot she was hitching a ride with her. "And you were always my knight in a shining armor," she giggled.

"Of course. I couldn't bear letting anything happen to you. I love you too damn much," Randy said, kissing her cheek and pulling her in his arms.

"Back then, if you had learned to realize that sooner, you wouldn't have had such a hard time with your emotions," Stacy giggled, interlacing her hands with his.

"I know. One would think I was crazy. But that's why the third song explains it all," the Legend Killer said, sighing as his wife leaned into him.

So? What do you guys think? Please review.


	4. Kind of Perfect

Chapter 04: **Kind of Perfect **by: Armor for Sleep

_Can I just be something?_

_Somewhere in your room_

_That you won't notice_

_Maybe I'll be paper_

_Or books thrown on your floor_

_Move me when you want to_

_I'll live where you put me_

_In your VCR_

_If I become a cassette_

_Or on top of your computer_

_If that's where I would fit_

_Then so be it_

…

Sweat trickled down his forehead as he looked at the digital clock on his bedside table. 3:57, it read.

Shit, he couldn't sleep.

No, he knew he was no insomniac. But the fact that a certain long-legged diva kept filling his head day in and day out surely made him one. He was definitely going crazy.

Lately, their driving trips had been lessened, all because someone had managed to keep offering Stacy a ride. And that didn't sit too well with him. Especially that this certain someone happened to be Chris Masters.

He always beat him to it. Always there by her locker room, standing guard as if he was her head of security. He inwardly scoffed at the thought. Only he had the right to that title.

What made it harder for him was that he was under heavy surveillance, care of Hunter Hearst Helmsley, due to his increasingly odd behavior.

At first, when he started refusing the drinks and the limos, it was fine. But after he started refusing the girls, Hunter went ballistic and made sure he knew everything Randy was up to. Hunter was livid. The guy was smart, no kidding. If he continued his consistent rendezvous' with Stacy, Hunter would eventually figure that out.

And that was exactly what he wanted and needed to do; to protect her. Especially from Hunter.He couldn't risk having Hunter reckon that something blossoming was going on between him and the most beautiful diva in the WWE. Not that he would be the one to blame, but because he cared too much about her well-being, it would kill him if ever something bad happened.

Randy sighed, getting up and heading towards the bathroom. He stared at his reflection on the mirror before washing his face with the cool, refreshing water. He looked like a mess. His eyes were bloodshot and there were bags forming from underneath them. His face was pale, his body was excessively drainedand he reallyfelt the need to sleep.

He was definitely going crazy, as he thought to himself. Maybe the blow Shelton Benjamin gave him earlier caused all of this.

_Yeah right. Give it a break, Randy._

He sighed once again. If he wasn't crazy, why did he suddenly want to be something in Stacy's room? One of her personal belongings perhaps? Just so that he could ease the tension his mind was going through and that he would know every little thing she was up to. He would watch her without knowing he was there.

_Don't be ridiculous, Randy,_ he scolded himself.

…

_But things can't be perfect_

_All the time_

_That I know_

_Sometimes we just have to let some things go_

…

He knew it all too well. Life wasn't perfect, especially his. If he wanted to stay successful in the business, he'd have to stick by Hunter and Ric. But being with them meant he had to give up hanging around with Stacy because he knew they would certainly forbid it.

Only problem was, Stacy was like a magnet always hauling him to her. He just couldn't let her go.

…

_I will not say one word_

_I'll just hang around_

_I won't annoy you at all_

_When you move out I'll stay_

_Until I'm thrown away_

_But then it won't matter_

…

"Stacy," Randy called out before looking around to check if it was safe to talk to the long-legged diva.

"Hey, Randy," Stacy greeted, checking her surroundings as well.

For a while, it was silent as Randy scratched the back of his ear. "So…ummm…what are you doing tonight?" he asked awkwardly, walking along with her in the empty corridors.

"Ummm…nothing really, why?"

"Do you wanna go for a drive or get something to eat?" Randy asked nervously. He was nervous, for crying out loud! First of all, he was never nervous around any girl. But then again, Stacy Keibler wasn't just any girl. He was a girl he had deep feelings for. And second, he never asked a girl out. It was always the other way around. Girls always swooned over Randy Orton.

Stacy blushed a little before grinning at him teasingly. "Are you asking me out?"

"Well…ummm…no, not really. Well actually, yeah, I am…I just didn't wanna admit it 'coz ummm…well…never mind…it's just that…"

"I'd love to," Stacy answered with a smile, abruptly shutting him up.

Randy Orton, for the second time in his life, blushed as he escorted Stacy to her locker room. "Cool. So let's go get your bags then."

Stacy smiled and nodded, leading the way to her locker room, only to find none other than Chris Masters, playing doorman once again. "Hey hotstuff," he greeted. "So I was thinking tonight, after my match, we could head out to a bar and maybe go drinking a little. What do you say?" he asked cockily, eyeing Randy with a raised eyebrow.

"And what? Get her drunk? I don't think so," Randy answered way before Stacy could, putting a protective arm around her and smirking at the Masterpiece.

"I don't remember talking to you," Chris Masters sneered, causing Randy to raise his head in pride.

"Yeah, but I do remember asking Stacy out before you so if you could please move out of the way, Stacy needs to go get her bags," Randy responded, opening the locker room door for Stacy and letting her enter. Before he could close it in Chris's face, he called out.

"Does Randy's little mentor know about this? Hmmm? His own member dating someone he's not supposed to?"

This was enough to get Randy's blood to boil.

"Randy, don't," Stacy pleaded.

But he was already making his way towards the self-proclaimed Masterpiece. "What the hell did you say?"

The smirk on the Masterpiece's face grew wider, if it was possible. "I hit a nerve, didn't I?"

Randy breathed in and out deeply. "Look, I don't care if Hunter wants me staying away from her. So as long as she knows how I feel about her and that I'm always here to protect her, then I have no problem. But right now, you're being a problem. So get lost because obviously Stacy doesn't wanna be with someone as pathetic as you."

Touché.

Chris Masters sneered at the harshness of Randy's words, narrowing his eyes at him before walking away.

Contented, Randy finally shut the door close to Stacy's locker room, unaware of a certain pair of fuming eyes watching him from afar.

…

_Things can't be perfect_

_All the time_

_That I know_

_Sometimes we just have to let some things go_

…

"So where do you wanna go?" Randy asked, the moment the lights of the arena shut off.

They had to play it safe hence they waited until the whole place was empty so that they could sneak out together.

"I dunno," Stacy shrugged, strapping her seatbelt in. "You wanna go to a bar?"

"Are you considering the Masterpiece's suggestion?" Randy cocked an eyebrow, smirking. Stacy opened her mouth to say something but no words came. She blushed furiously and watched as Randy snickered at her. "I was kidding, doll. We'll head to a bar if that's what you want."

As a result, Randy drove to a nice and quiet bar where the music was nothing but jazz and the place was filled with just a few people. Walking towards a table for two, he carefully pulled a chair for Stacy, letting her sit first before seating himself down.

"I'll have a frozen margarita," Stacy ordered, smiling at their waiter.

"I'll just have a bottle of Ketel One," Randy followed suit, smiling at Stacy as she smiled back.

"Are you sure we're going to be safe here?" Stacy asked, biting her lower lip in a cute manner and looking around.

"Yeah, babe. We're fine here," the Legend Killer assured, taking hold of her hand.

Stacy nodded, her hair gracefully falling in front of her face as she tucked it behind her ear.

"So tell me…what's going on with you and the Masterpiece?" Randy smirked at the mention of the lug's name.

The diva could only give Randy a confused look. "Huh? Nothing's going on. Why?"

Shrugging, Randy answered, "I dunno. Lately you've been hanging out a lot."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like the guy."

Again, he shrugged, watching as the waiter came with their orders.

Stacy cocked an eyebrow in a teasing way. "Is Mr. Randy Orton jealous?"

Randy could feel Stacy's eyes burn through him. Was he jealous? Of course not! He was never jealous! He had no reason to be jealous! Right?

Wrong, his conscience whispered in a sing-song, teasing way. Shuffling uncomfortably in his seat, he took a swig of his vodka. "Now why would I be jealous?" the cocky wrestler answered back, making Stacy grin even more.

"You tell me."

He sighed. "Fine. So I was a little jealous. But it doesn't matter. I know I'm better than the guy anyway and—"

Stacy giggled, cutting him off. "You are, Randy. Don't worry," she said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Randy chuckled to hide the giddiness he was feeling. He never felt this ecstatic in his entire life. It was nothing compared to the day he found out he was to fight Benoit for the World Heavyweight Championship at Summerslam. Which reminded him, was in three weeks. He looked at Stacy and smiled.

_Sometimes we just have to let some things go_

The sentence echoed through Randy's head. Yes, there were some things he had to let go. But Stacy was definitely not one of them.

…

"I've always loved that song," Stacy sighed, her head rested on Randy's chest as he stroked her soft, blonde hair.

"Yeah, same here."

"I remember how Chris Masters followed me everywhere, it was so annoying!"

Randy scoffed. "You can't imagine how jealous AND annoyed I was at him and the situation."

Stacy giggled, kissing Randy softly. "Well you don't need to worry about that now, right?"

"Hell yeah," Randy whispered, pulling her in for a longer kiss. "'Coz you're all mine."

Stacy grinned, embracing him in her thin arms, allowing him to hug her back. "I sure am."

"And I'm sure as hell when I say this…but I'm never ever letting you go."

…

Please don't forget to review! I love hearing your comments.


	5. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 05: **Dirty Little Secret** by: All-American Rejects

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Please don't forget to tell me what you think! Thank you.

…

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

…

"Are you ready?" Randy asked, taking Stacy's hand as they headed out of the arena, thankful that the halls were empty. They just came from a meeting and it was still early in the afternoon, hence they decided to go to the mall and go shopping.

It had been two weeks now since they've started hanging out, as always, behind everyone's backs. Still abiding by the notion that there were no rules to follow and no rules to break in their somewhat odd relationship, Randy had to admit that being with her gave him the best comfort in the world. Normally, he wasn't the monogamous type of guy; never sticking to one woman. But all that changed when he met the very best; and that of course, was Stacy Keibler.

He liked being with her. They could just talk for hours about anything and everything under the sun and she gave him this aura of incessant bliss. When he was with her, it was like all his frustrations about the World Heavyweight Championship or about Evolution or about being the Legend Killer or about making it big in the business was blown away; just by the pretty smile on her face.

How he wanted to kiss her so bad; hold her in his arms and caress her; make her feel how much emotion he felt for her.

He inwardly sighed, taking a glance at the beautiful diva who was now seated quietly inside his car, reading a novel by Zoey Dean. He carefully turned left, slowly nearing the mall.

Stacy turned another page, fully aware of Randy shooting her furtive glances. She, too, would eye him every so often; a smile wanting to play on her pretty face. She had no idea where she and Randy were at in their surreptitious liaison but all she knew was that she enjoyed Randy's company and often times found herself thinking too much about him.

Every time the other divas talked about him, Stacy's heart flipped for two reasons: One, because he was Randy Orton; the very essence of a perfectly gorgeous man, who always kept her mind occupied and two, it was because she felt a slight tinge of jealousy, the girls talking about him like that.

But as always, she would remind herself that Randy liked being with her and always enjoyed her company each time they were together, therefore stating that she was the luckiest one among all the other divas.

What she didn't know was that she already owned the Legend Killer's heart, taking it captive in her delicate hands.

…

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

…

"So where do you wanna start?" Randy asked as he and Stacy were headed towards the top floor.

"I'm not so sure. I want to check out a few stores," Stacy shrugged, looking around.

"Well come on then," the brunette said, taking hold of Stacy's hand and leading the way.

Two hours later, he found himself almost bankrupt and holding a dozen bags from different branded shops. He felt like he just bought Stacy the whole mall!

He checked all the bags he carried: two pairs of Manolo Blahniks, one pair of Jimmy Choo shoes, another set from Miu Miu, three skirts from Elizabeth Arden, two shirts from Ralph Lauren, another skirt from Marc Jacobs and another from Tom Ford, a simple, black evening dress from Versace, a bottle of perfume from Christian Dior, a silk night gown from Alexander McQueen, a bag from Louis Vuitton, another one from Chanel, a purse from Prada and a belt from Gucci. Of course, he didn't forget the dozens of sexy lingerie she bought from Calvin Klein and Victoria's Secret. He even bought her a silver bangle from Tiffany's and Co. and a pair of Dakota Smith shades.

One thing he would always remember was that Stacy Keibler was very high maintenance.

Of course, he couldn't complain about all the expenses he paid for. Stacy was willing to pay for them all but he insisted that he would pay for everything. When she offered to pay for pizza since it was the least she could do, Randy declined and told her it was nothing. After thirty minutes of arguing, Stacy finally gave up and let Randy pay the bill.

…

Stacy fell exhausted on Randy's bed later that evening, her shopping bags scattered everywhere around his hotel room. "Today was draining," she pointed out, watching as Randy took off his coat and hung it on the door rack.

"Hell yeah it was," Randy agreed, teasing Stacy, "Especially if you're the one who carried all those heavy bags."

"Hey!" Stacy stood up and smacked him lightly in the arm. "I offered to help you carry some! You didn't let me!"

Randy chuckled, kissing her cheek softly. "I know. I'm just teasing," he said, winking before entering the bathroom.

Stacy's cheeks turned vermilion the moment she felt Randy's lips touch them. Without thinking, she smiled and fell back down on the bed, sighing.

…

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

…

Steam emanated from the bathroom as Randy emerged in a pair of boxers and shirt. His brown hair trickled in water and he smelled of the fresh aroma of baby soap. Stepping out, he found Stacy on his bed; hair disheveled and body limp, peacefully sleeping amidst the sounds of the television. Her legs dangled from the edge and she slept soundly on her side, curled up like a little ball.

"Just like a baby," Randy muttered, walking up to her before brushing her hair and kissing her forehead. This caused her to stir and flutter her eyes open.

"Hey," she greeted in a sleepy tone, slowly sitting up and yawning. "I better get back to my room," she said. "I'm really tired."

"No…please just stay here?" Randy pleaded; his tone sounding very hopeful.

Stacy looked at him apologetically. "Randy…I don't want to do anything we're gonna end up regretting," she said.

Taking this as a hint, Randy's lips pouted. "I wasn't implying anything, I swear! I just…I just like being with you and…and I dunno…I was wondering if I could spend just a little more time with you."

Stacy's two eyebrows met as she eyed him curiously. "What are you trying to say, Randy?"

Randy sighed, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt before looking around. "Look, I'm not really good at this; handling my emotions I mean…but I'll try to explain," he said truthfully. "I…I don't know what it is about you that always…that always gets me addicted," he started off. "I like being with you, yeah. And I…I always look forward to spending some time with you…even if I have to sneak out…just to be able to…just to be able to meet you."

"At night, I can't sleep…'coz I always wonder how you are. I lay in bed until three in the morning just thinking of you…and wondering if you're thinking of me, too. At times, I think I'm crazy; crazy because I've never…I've never felt this way before. Not with any other girl. But then…I realized…that you're not like any other girl. You're really special…at least for me."

Stacy smiled at him, getting him all the more nervous.

"What I'm trying to say is…I like you. I really, really like you, Stacy. And I'm gonna take it as far as to tell you that I…that I'm…I'm falling for you, Stace."

Stacy's heart skipped a beat the moment she heard those words. She was left speechless as Randy continued.

"And I know…that…that the more I spend my time with you, the more I'm gonna fall. Honestly, I so want it to be that way. Before, I tried hard to resist it. Because I didn't want to put you in danger."

"Why would you put me in danger, Randy?" Stacy asked softly. "Is it because of Triple H and Ric Flair? Are you afraid of them hurting me?" she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, but that's not all."

Again, Stacy was confused.

"You see, I thought I was happy with the kind of relationship we were having. After that night that we…that we made love…I thought I was going to forget you, only to find that that was the same night I…that I started to fall for you," he sighed. "I'm really sorry…but I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship, Stace. I couldn't do that. I'm a jerk. I know…I know I'm gonna screw things up between us one way or another. And I can't live with that. I can't live with the fact that I'm gonna hurt you and break you. Honestly, I…would rather die…than to see you hurt and walk away from me."

A few tears were now brimming from Stacy's eyes. Randy cupped her face gently and stared right through her. "Stacy, you deserve to be treated like a princess that you are," he whispered, wiping her tears away.

Stacy placed her hands on top of his and smiled, "Randy…that's exactly how you make me feel."

For a while, they stared at each other before finally, Randy pulled her in and captured her lips in his. Their kiss seemed to last forever as slowly, they both pulled away. "Please don't be afraid of hurting me, Randy. Because I know…that you won't."

Again, Randy kissed her with such fervor, breaking away to stare right into her eyes. "I promise you, Stacy…I'm never ever going to hurt you. Not now. Not ever."

…

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

_And now I try to lie_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_

…

The couple stood in each others arms, enjoying the comfort they mutually gave each other. All of a sudden, Stacy's head rose up. "What about Hunter and Ric?" she asked him, concern filling her eyes. Not that she was afraid of them hurting her. It was more of them hurting Randy.

"Ssshhh…" Randy assured, kissing her forehead. "They won't have to know."

"How?"

"Because I'm gonna keep you my little secret," he winked.

…

Stacy laughed at the song that just played. That indeed described one part of their relationship. Snuggling closer to Randy, she recalled, "You know? You never really kept that promise of yours."

"What promise?" Randy asked, continuing to stroke her soft, blonde hair.

"That you would never ever hurt me," Stacy pointed out with a giggle.

"I never did!" Randy protested, defending himself and reminding Stacy that he was never a jerk to her.

"Maybe you weren't. But I still got hurt at some point, Randy."

Randy sighed in defeat. He knew she was right.

Upon hearing his silence, Stacy could only grin. "Why don't we listen to the next few songs, shall we?"

Randy scoffed, rolling his eyes jokingly before listening to the next track.

…

Yey! Another chapter done! Please don't forget to tell me what you guys think.


	6. Be My Escape

Chapter 06: **Be My Escape** by: Relient K

Here's the sixth chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed and please keep your comments coming! Mwah! And by the way, in my story, Batista's not part of Evolution. He's better off as one of the good guys so yeah. Hehe!

…

_I've given up on giving up slowly_

_I'm blending in so you won't even know me_

_Apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

_This one last bullet that you mention_

_Is my one last shot at redemption _

_Because I know to live you must give your life away_

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity_

_And I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going_

_Because I gotta get outta here _

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging you_

_I'm begging you_

_I'm begging you to be my escape_

…

"Hey guys," Stacy greeted shyly, tucking some hair behind her ear before sitting down beside the redheaded diva and the Canadian diva, who both happened to be inside the women's locker room, discussing the latest issues in the business.

"Hey, Stacy! What's up!" both divas acknowledged, smiling at the beautiful blonde.

"I need to talk to you both," she said, biting her lower lip in anxiety.

"Huh? Why?" Trish, her best friend, asked.

"I haven't been completely honest with you guys," Stacy finally uttered, avoiding the gazes of her two friends, who eyed her very curiously.

"What do you mean?" the redhead queried.

"I've been seeing someone," she told them, earning wide eyes and jaw-drops.

"Stacy, you little biatch! Who is he!" Trish asked; a huge grin on her face.

Stacy hesitated a bit, crunching her eyebrows in a worried expression. "I'm not so sure how you guys would take it—"

"Just spill it, Stace," Lita cut her off.

"Fine," Stacy sighed, before looking them straight in the eyes. "His name's Randy Orton."

…

"Here is your winner and the new World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton!"

The crowd roared to their feet as the Legend Killer was crowned the youngest ever World Heavyweight Champion. The look on his face was priceless as he managed to stand up with the gold in his arms. He had done it. He had done what no other man could do.

Tears formed in his eyes as he blatantly held the belt up in the air for the whole world to see. After a long while of making the most out of his moment, Chris Benoit came back to the ring and shook his hand before telling him to, "Be a man." And to be a man, he was going to be. Because now that he was champion, he was everyone's target. He knew too well that most of these men who were now after him would go for his weaknesses. The gravest one of course, was his girlfriend inside the closet.

Backstage, a pair of watchful eyes smirked at him, snickering as he did so. "We'll see how long you'll have that title," he muttered to himself, "Especially now that I know who to target to get it."

…

"He won! He won!" Stacy exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

Trish and Lita laughed at her, watching their friend jump high in glee. They understood very well why Randy and Stacy had to keep their relationship clandestine from everyone else. Sure, they were a little disappointed that she didn't tell them sooner. But seeing how happy Stacy was with him assured that they could trust Randy with her and that she would be fine.

"Why don't you go congratulate your boy toy?" Lita asked; a wide grin present on her face.

The smile on Stacy's face suddenly disappeared as she sighed. "I wish I could. But I'm sure Hunter's going to want to take him to a bar to celebrate his victory. Maybe we can celebrate later tonight," she shrugged.

"Oh really?" Trish teased with a cocked eyebrow.

"You guys! We only did it once!" Stacy said, showing off her index finger to emphasize her point. "And I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon. He respects me too much," she bragged, grinning at both Trish and Lita who just stuck their tongues out at her.

…

"Congratulations! Way to go, champ! I think this calls for a celebration!" Hunter exclaimed, patting Randy in the back.

"Woooo!" Ric Flair agreed, congratulating Randy as well.

"I dunno, H," Randy hesitated. "I'm a little tired. Maybe we can celebrate tomorrow?" he suggested, massaging the back of his neck. "I just wanna go back to the hotel and rest."

"Oh sure! No problem! You go back to the hotel and rest now," the Game smiled, patting Randy's shoulder twice and watching him head to his locker room.

Of course, once he reached his locker room, he grabbed his bag and immediately took a shower before changing into a pair of Armani slacks and a black, Tommy Hilfiger polo. After making sure that his friends had left, he jogged towards a certain locker room where he knew his girlfriend would be.

…

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now_

'_Coz I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how_

_He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there_

_And this life sentence that I'm serving_

_I admit that I'm every bit deserving _

_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

…

_Knock, knock!_

Lita stood up and brushed her pants before jogging towards the door. Upon opening it, a very handsome Randy Orton came into view. "Oh…hey," she greeted a little awkwardly.

Randy, while stuffinghis hands inside his pockets, greeted the redhead as well. "Ummm…hey," he said. "Do you happen to know if Stacy's in there?"

"Yeah, she is. Come on in," Lita offered, allowing Randy to enter their humble abode.

"Randy!" Stacy exclaimed the moment she saw him. Clad in a pink, flannel skirt from Kate Spade, a white tank top from Badgley Mishchka and the Jimmy Choo heels he had bought her, she jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. "Congratulations!" she said, kissing his cheek. "I'm so proud of you!"

Randy grinned like a little boy, pulling Stacy in for a quick kiss. "Thanks, sweetheart," he said, hugging her in his arms and never letting her go.

"I didn't know you were coming. I thought Hunter was going to take you out and celebrate."

Randy shrugged. "Well, he tried. But I lied and told him I was tired 'coz I wanted to be with you," he winked, giving her another kiss.

Stacy blushed before pulling him and introducing him formally to her friends. "You been treating her right?" the redheaded joked, cocking her eyebrow at Randy.

Randy did nothing but scoffed, sitting down on a couch and letting Stacy sit on his lap. "What do you think?"

"Good. 'Coz if you hurt her, you're going to have to face this," Trish good-naturedly threatened, holding her fist up.

Randy laughed, shaking his head. "There's no need for that."

After talking a little bit more, Randy and Stacy, with the help of Lita and Trish, snuck out of the arena and into Randy's Maserati Spyder two-seater convertible. Waving goodbye, the couple drove off to celebrate together.

"They loved you," the long-legged diva stated, smiling as she did so.

Randy chuckled while steering the wheel. "Don't they all?" he teased.

Stacy giggled, smacking him lightly as he drove to a quiet restaurant which was by the beach. Taking hold of her hand, he led herto a table for two and pulled a chair for her. Moments later, a waiter came and took both their orders down before eyeing the beautiful scenery of the beach.

"You know? Every time I'm with you, I feel like I'm escaping the real world," Randy told her, his hand never leaving hers.

Stacy's eyes shifted from the cool waves of the water to Randy's pools of blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"In the real world, I have to pretend to hate you and be Hunter's protégé. People only see me as an arrogant arse who owes Triple H a great deal for making me something in this business. I have to pretend I don't even know you when I pass you down the corridors of the arena. I have to pretend I'm not in love with you when all I wanna do is smile and shout it out loud how much I do. I hate it that I have to be pretending," he admitted. "But in times like these, when I'm with you, it's like you're my escape. I end up living in a real life full of fantasy and perfection and I can't help but wanna be here forever."

…

'_Coz I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity_

_And I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going_

_Because I gotta get outta here _

'_Coz I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake_

_I gotta get outta here _

_And I'm begging you_

_I'm begging you_

_I'm begging to be my escape_

…

"Randy, you can choose to be in this life forever," Stacy told him.

Randy sighed. "It's not that easy, Stace. It's more complicated than I thought."

Stacy nodded, understanding him. There were definitely risks involved, not just for Randy but for her as well. And she knew without a doubt that Randy wouldn't risk getting her hurt. "Whatever happens, Randy…I'll always be with you…" she told him, a small smile playing on her face as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Randy smiled back, pulling her hand and placing a kiss on top of it. "I love you, Stacy," he said before capturing her lips in his.

"I love you, too, Randy," she whispered back, the moment they pulled apart.

…

_I am a hostage to my own humanity_

_Self-detained and forced to live in this mess I've made_

_And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me_

_But I can't ask you to give what you already gave_

'_Coz I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity_

_And I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going_

_Because I've gotta get outta here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I've gotta get outta here _

_And I'm begging you_

_I'm begging you_

_I'm begging you to be my escape_

…

She took off her shoes and placed them beside her bag on the sand. Together, they walked towards the beach but a mischievous glint from her eye told otherwise that she was up to something. Letting go of Randy's hand, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, catching Randy off-guard.

"Stacy!" he exclaimed, running after her.

The beautiful blonde giggled, her feet playing with the waves. Once she reached knee-length of the water, she turned around and found Randy catching up with her and eyeing her with pure desire. He didn't care if his pants were getting soaked. All he wanted was to kiss his girlfriend then and there. Scooping her in his arms, he dipped her slowly and filled her mouth with his. Stacy kissed back with the same intense fervor, causing Randy to stumble and fall backwards into the water.

Stacy laughed at this, wrapping her hands tighter around Randy's neck as they both got wet. "Aw baby…you're gonna get sick now!" Randy complained, pulling themselves up. He protectively wrapped two arms around her and cradled her so as she won't get cold. "You wanna head back to the hotel?" he asked, watching as she nodded. Kissing her forehead, he then uttered, "Let's go."

…

_I fought you for so long_

_I should have let you in_

_Oh how we regret those things we do_

_And all I was trying to do was save my own skin_

_But so were you_

_So were you_

…

The following night was a total blur as Randy replayed the events that took place. No longer was he a member of Evolution but was indebted to still have the gold. He remembered the betraying looks on Triple H and Ric Flair's faces as he was slammed down into the mat and was beaten into a bloody pulp.

Normally, it would've been okay. Sure, it was a little tragic but at least he wasn't labeled as Triple H's leech anymore. And with or without Evolution, he was still the champion. He won it in his own place at his own time, without their help. He made history and obviously made something in the business by himself. He was still the World Heavyweight Champion. Not because he was Triple H's protégé. Not because his mentor was Ric Flair. But because he was Randy Orton.

What really bothered him though was that before Triple H could leave the ring, he whispered something that alarmed Randy to a great extent. "If I were you, I'd be watching that girlfriend of yours as well."

That was enough to get Randy to panic as later that night, after he was all changed and cleaned up, he pulled Stacy out of the women's locker room and drove straight back to the hotel.

Sighing, Randy checked the digital clock. It was already 2:36 in the morning. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed, turning his head to look at his beautiful, sleeping girlfriend. She looked like an angel with her hair tousled and framing her face perfectly. She was curled up in a ball with one hand under her pillow and one hand under his. Her chest rose and dropped in a quiet, gentle manner as she suddenly stirred and shifted her position.

Randy frowned and got back in bed, right beside her. He cupped her cheek gently with one hand and placed a kiss on her forehead. He now knew she was in danger. And he had no idea what to do.


	7. All That I've Got

Chapter 07: **All That I've Got** by: The Used

A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you're enjoying this story so far. Please don't forget to tell me what you think by reviewing. It really helps me out. Anyway, thanks so, so much! Also, a lot of you have been asking what happened to my other story, **Marooned**. Sorry if I deleted it. I just think that I didn't do my best in that story so yeah. I really amsorry. Just tell me if you guyswant it back.Here's chapter seven.

…

"Randy, you're such a sweetheart! I'm really loving this CD!" Stacy exclaimed after the track was finished. "You really put a lot of effort in this, didn't you?"

Randy grinned. "I'm glad you like it, baby. But come on, we gotta go eat breakfast first. We'll continue listening to the CD later," he said, leading his wife down to the kitchen where he cooked her a hearty meal of French toast and cheese omelet.

After finishing their food, they raced each other to the master's bedroom where Stacy had won, all because Randy had let her. "Come on, Randy! I wanna hear the next song!" she said, eagerly kneeling on the bed and jumping up and down.

Randy snickered, shaking his head before playing the stereo. After hearing the first few plucks of the guitar, Stacy made a loud shriek. "I love this song!"

…

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me_

_Off guard, red handed_

_Now I'm far from lonely_

_Asleep I still see you lying next to me_

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I_

_I need something else_

_Would someone please just give me_

_Hit me, knock me out_

_And let me go back to sleep_

_I can laugh_

_All I want inside I still am empty_

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I_

…

Sun blazed through the windows of the hotel room as Stacy immediately got up and glared. With a huff, she walked over and slammed the curtains shut before lying down next to Randy who was still peacefully asleep. She noticed the cut in his head was beginning to bruise, thanks to the non-stop punches Triple H and Ric Flair gave. Sighing, she gently stroked the wound before giving it a kiss. "You'll be fine, Randy. I love you," she whispered before going back to sleep.

Not long, Randy woke up and found Stacy still sleeping. Slowly, he got up and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and change. When he emerged, she was already awake, watching an episode of Smallville.

"Hey," Randy greeted, walking up to her and giving her a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" she asked; her voice full of concern.

"I'll live," Randy grinned, taking a seat beside on her on the edge of the bed.

"So the company's throwing you a party tonight…are you gonna go?" Stacy asked although she knew the answer already.

"Hell yeah, I'm gonna go! I'm the guest of honor!" he announced, making Stacy roll her eyes in amusement. "You'll be my date, right?" he suddenly asked, making sure that Stacy would go with him.

"Well who else would be your date?" came Stacy's sarcastic reply.

Randy pretending to think, placing his thumb and index fingers on his chin. "I dunno, maybe I could take Torrie, Trish or Lita?" he suggested, earning a hard wack from the slender diva. He laughed before placing a kiss on her forehead. "You know you're my one and only, Stace."

"I better be," she threatened, sticking her tongue out. "But wait, you do know that if we go together, people will find out, right?"

"So?" Randy replied. "That's what you've always wanted, right?"

"Aren't you worried Triple H and Ric Flair will find out?"

Immediately, Randy's jaw stayed firm. His eyes stared at Stacy for the longest time before he finally answered, "They already know."

Stacy's eyes widened a bit. "They do? How?"

"I dunno. Somehow Hunter found out…and he's not too happy about it."

Stacy sighed. "Randy, it's okay. You don't have to worry about it. I—"

"Not worry about it! Stacy, I'm going to kill myself if anything happens to you! I can't let them lay a finger on you!" Randy suddenly bellowed, standing up and pacing the room.

"You don't have to protect me if you don't want to, Randy! You have to protect yourself, too!" the diva exclaimed, her eyes brimming with tears at the sound of Randy's voice.

The moment he realized he had raised his voice at her, he immediately regretted it. Kneeling in front of her, he cupped her face gently. "I can protect myself as well as I can protect you, Stace. Don't get me wrong. I want to protect you. I'd put my life on the line just so I could."

"Don't say that, Randy."

"No, listen. I don't want you to worry about anything. I was stupid to fall into their trap. But I know better now. I won't fall for any of their schemes again. And I can't let you get hurt. You mean too much to me," he whispered, placing his soft lips on hers and kissing her gently. "I love you too much, Stacy," he breathed out, kissing her again.

…

_I'll be just fine_

_Pretending I'm not_

_I'm far from lonely_

_And it's all that I've got_

…

The bar Vince rented was decked with superstars from both Smackdown and Raw to celebrate Randy's victory, as well as the success of the Summerslam pay-per-view. All around, superstars were found drinking and dancing the night away; dressed in nothing but riches.

From a corner, you could find Trish, dressed in a satin dress from Marc Jacobs, adorned with pearls as she heavily flirted with the sizzling John Cena. Not too far was Torrie Wilson in a red Fred Segal, already tipsy and making out with her husband. On the other side was Lita, clad in a Galliano cocktail dress, having a nice chat with Matt Hardy.

The party was a fun one, as always. Triple H and Ric Flair sat on the VIP seats located at the second floor, watching everyone below as a few girls sat on their laps and kept them well-entertained. With the music playing nothing but trance and house, their eyes landed on a couple who had just arrived.

Randy Orton had one protective arm around Stacy Keibler's waist as they entered the bar. He was clad in a very expensive VanHeusen suit and a pair of black, leather shoes from Pierre Hardy. Stacy, meanwhile, wore a pleated, black, tube dress with rhinestones from Dolce Y Gabbana and a pair of black Manolos. She had her hair down in soft, wavy curls and on her face was nothing but a shimmering color of eye shadow, some blush and lip gloss.

All around them, people stared, either in shock, envy or awe. Who knew that Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler would make the perfect couple?

From the second floor, Hunter nudged Ric in the side. "Check it out," he said, gesturing towards the star-studded couple before snickering. "Guess they're going public now."

"Stacy!" Trish greeted, once she caught sight of the beautiful, long-legged blonde. She hugged the taller diva, who was aware that her best friend smelled like stale alcohol.

"Bad girl, Trish," she teased her friend. "Come on. I'll come with you to the bathroom to clean yourself up," she offered, giving Randy a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the ladies' room.

"That's a nice piece of ass you've got there, Orton," came Chris Jericho's voice, winking at the young brunette.

Randy laughed, giving Chris a high-five. "Shut up, man. Don't talk about my girl like that."

"How long have you guys been dating?" the native Canadian asked.

Randy shrugged. "It's more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I was sort of dating her already and I didn't even know it, until last month."

Chris laughed. "How long has this been going on?"

"A little less than three months? I think?"

Again, the Canadian laughed. "Do you love her?"

Hearing this question, Randy could only smile. "More than anything else in this world."

After talking a bit more with Chris, Randy headed towards the bathrooms and waited for Trish and Stacy to emerge. Once they did, Stacy made sure Trish was okay enough to be left with John before heading to the bar with Randy.

"Baby? What do you want?" Randy asked, motioning for a bartender.

"I'll have a Zombie," Stacy said, eyeing the crowd and found Chris Masters staring at her; a huge smirk on his face. She inwardly shuddered, turning her gaze back at Randy, who held out her drink for her.

"You okay, babe?" he asked, wondering why she was so tensed all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she waved it off, taking her drink and sipping from it. She turned around and leaned into Randy, who watched her every movement. He took her in his arms and lightly swayed against the music. Nibbling on her ear gently, he heard her giggle.

"Wanna dance, babe?"

Stacy grinned, nodding her head before letting Randy lead her to the dance floor. Everywhere, people stared, watching them as they laughed and flirted with each other.

"They look so cute!" "They're so adorable!" "I wish I had a girlfriend like that," "I wish I had a boyfriend like that," "Aren't they just sweet?" "Oh they're perfect for each other," were just some of the statements heard from the crowd.

"Stop it, Randy! That tickles!" Stacy giggled, swatting Randy's hand off her waist.

"What? I'm just holding it!" Randy snickered, placing his hand back on Stacy's waist and making sure to tickle her.

"You're doing it again!" Stacy laughed, sticking her tongue out at Randy as he chuckled and pulled her closer.

…

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Ric?" the notorious Triple H asked, a sick grin displayed on his gruesome face.

The Nature Boy continued to watch the couple showing their affections for each other in the dance floor, completely unaware of him and his friend observing them closely. "What do you want to do, H?" the 16-time champion spoke.

And so, Triple H began discussing what he planned to do, which was to trick Randy and all, the following week.

…

_I guess, I remember every glance you shot me_

_Unharmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat_

_I squoze so hard_

_I stopped your heart from beating_

_So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me, I_

…

Stacy hiccupped and giggled at nothing in particular. Holding the small of her back was Randy, guiding her towards a bar stool. "How much did you drink, babe?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and fighting the urge to snicker. His arms were placed on either side of her, like an arm rest, holding on to the table behind her, so as not to let her fall out of her high chair. He was leaning close, their foreheads touching, as Stacy grinned like a little girl.

"Just three glasses."

"That's the last time you're doing that, you hear me?"

Stacy nodded before hiccupping again.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said, about to help her down the stool when suddenly, a voice from behind acknowledged him.

"Well, well, well…if isn't Orton," came a familiar, husky voice.

"What do you want, H?" Randy asked, turning around and standing tall, keeping Stacy out of harm's way.

"Nothing, man!" Triple H shrugged. "Just wanted to say hi to Stacy," he said. "Hi, Stace!" he greeted in a mocking tone, waving at the diva, who ducked behind Randy and just kept quiet.

"Leave her alone, man," Randy defended, his eyebrows now meeting as he raised his head in pride.

Triple H had to chuckle at this. "What are you gonna do about it, huh?"

"Look, if you wanna handle this, let's take it out in the ring next week," Randy uttered as calmly as possible.

The Game shrugged, "Sounds good to me," and with that, he walked out of the bar with Ric Flair and their girls in tow.

Randy sighed, turning around to face Stacy. "You okay, doll?"

The grin on Stacy's innocent face returned. "Can we go home now?" she asked, holding both his hands.

"Whatever you want, princess," Randy said, kissing both her hands before heading out the bar and returning to the hotel.

…

_I'll be just fine_

_Pretending I'm not_

_I'm far from lonely_

_And it's all that I've got_

…

"Randy, you're unbelievable!" Stacy exclaimed in a very bewildered state the moment her boyfriend, the Legend Killer, reached their locker room. It was another Monday Night RAW, exactly a week after Triple H and Ric Flair beat Randy after he won against Chris Benoit.

She had watched the whole segment take place and she couldn't believe Randy had the gall to spit in Triple H's face, after he attempted to recruit him back in Evolution, as long as he handed him his belt. Ha! Like he'd actually do that. "In his dreams," the Legend Killer thought.

Randy, who was still dressed in just a pair of khaki pants, laughed it off, shaking his head as he sat down on a couch, allowing Stacy to sit in his lap. "You know? Hunter's gonna want to kill you now," she pointed out although she, too, found it funny.

"I couldn't help it! The guy's a complete asshole!" Randy interjected, raising his hands up to shrug in defense.

Stacy giggled, giving him a quick kiss before nuzzling into his bare chest.

Not long, Randy was now found arguing with Eric Bischoff who couldn't stand what he just did. He gave him a very long sermon that no one was to treat Triple H like that but Randy Orton, as expected, kept his ears closed. After dropping the sledgehammer on his $100 dollar loafers, Eric immediately sent him out of the building, being escorted by some guards.

"Wait," he suddenly remembered, coming to a halt. "I forgot my girlfriend in my locker room. I'll be right back with you boys," he winked at the guards, who surveyed him as he walked towards his locker room to fetch Stacy.

"Stace!" he exclaimed, shutting the door close and running over towards the diva. "Bischoff wants me out of the arena. You have to help me come up with a plan!" he said, watching as the beautiful blonde smirked at him.

"I told you so. You shouldn't have done it," she shrugged.

"Oh please. I just did the whole world a favor. Now please help me?" he begged, giving her his cutest puppy-eyed look.

…

"Now you're gonna get the guy really angry," the long-legged diva stated once the show was over. "You don't go interrupting Triple H's match like that…especially if you're with a sledgehammer."

Randy shrugged, backing his car up with one hand; the other, draped around Stacy's seat. "That's the point. I had a sledgehammer."

Stacy sighed at Randy's stubbornness. "Sometimes, I dunno whether to praise you or to insult you."

"I think the first one would be just fine," Randy grinned, winking at her.

"You're unbelievable," Stacy rolled her eyes in amusement.

"No. I'm Randy Orton."

…

_I'll be just fine_

_Pretending I'm not_

_I'm far from lonely_

_And it's all that I've got_

_And it's all that I've got_

_Yeah, it's all that I've got_

_It's all that I've got_

_It's all that I've got_

_It's all that I've got!_

…

His face contorted in frustration and grief, his limp form stomping around the empty halls of the arena. "Shit," he hissed, punching a wooden board leaning against the wall. He looked around and found a monoblock chair, suddenly grabbing it and throwing it all the way to the other side of the corridor. He almost yelled in aggravation, stalking his way back to the locker room.

He was upset. No, he was more than upset. He was angry. He was furious!

He had just lost his World Heavyweight Championship Belt to none other than Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

Throwing his locker room door open, he found Stacy jump up in surprise. She was wearing a cute, little Gucci skirt and an aqua top from Ralph Lauren. Her hair was left down in soft waves and she was wearing nothing but strawberry lip gloss on her perfectly luscious lips.

His growl instantly softened as he saw her hazel eyes pout like a little dog. "Are you okay?" she asked; her voice barely heard.

He sighed, sitting down on the nearest bench and placing his head on his hands. "I lost it, Stace. I can't believe I lost it. And to him, of all people," he uttered in a barely audible voice. Stacy slowly ambled towards him and placed a hand on his perspiring back.

"I know how much that belt means to you, Randy. But think of it this way, you can always get it back, right?" she assured him, bending down to his eye level.

"I know. But I'll be putting you in more danger. I can't do that," Randy said, shaking his head fervently to emphasize his point.

Stacy sighed disapprovingly. "Do we have to go there again? Come on, Randy. You know better than that," she said, cupping his face gently.

Randy looked down and avoided his gaze. "You don't understand, Stacy…"

"What don't I understand?" the diva asked curiously.

Taking both her arms, he pulled her closer. "I can't bear to lose you now when I've lost everything else I ever had," he whispered, "Stace, you're all that I've got," and with that, he captured her lips and sealed the tender moment with a perfect kiss.

…

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me_

_So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me_

_I'll be just fine_

_Pretending I'm not_

_I'm far from lonely_

_And it's all that I've got_

_I'll be just fine_

_Pretending I'm not_

_I'm far from lonely_

_And it's all that I've got_

_And it's all that I've got_

_Yeah, it's all that I've got_

…

Alright! That's the seventh chapter! Woohoo! That was quite long. Anyway, hope you guys review and let me know your comments and suggestions! I'd love to hear you guys out. Until the next chapter, adios y gracias!


	8. Crazy for This Girl

Chapter 08: **Crazy for This Girl** by: Evan and Jarron

A/N: I hope you guys are still loving this! Here's the eight installment! And I'm a little busy right now but I promise that when I find the time, the first thing I'll do is to repost an even better story of Marooned. Ciao!

…

"Damn, I'd kill to be champion again," Randy said, eyeing his wife who was lying in bed beside him.

"You'll always be a champion in my book," Stacy teasingly assured.

Randy gave her a stern look. "Don't try to be corny."

She giggled slightly. "I'm just playing. So when are the sad songs coming up?" she asked him.

"Why do you wanna listen to the sad songs anyway?" Randy answered, raising an eyebrow.

"'Coz that's where the real drama begins," Stacy pointed out, grinning.

Randy frowned. "I don't think I wanna remember all that drama."

"Oh, I know," Stacy waved off. "But you did add those memories in the CD right?"

"As much as I didn't want to, I had to."

Again, she giggled. "Can't wait for that. So what's the next song?"

"Oh you'll love it," Randy winked, pressing a kiss to her lips.

…

_She rolls the window down_

_And she talks over the sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_I don't know why_

_But she's changed my life_

…

Christy Hemme had just finished strutting her stuff around the ring, clad in a very sexy pair of red lingerie. It was the night that Randy Orton played General Manager and had announced that he was going to pull the very first Lingerie Fashion Show in Raw, to thank all the fans for their continuous support.

The audience roared and wentwild when they realized who the next and last one was to perform and model around as Randy loosened his collar.

"Only one left, folks," JR eagerly stated.

"Let's see how those Baltimore girls do it, Stacy Keibler!" Randy proudly announced his girlfriend to the world, at the same time, the seductive sounds of the show blared throughout the arena.

Stacy slowly made her way to the center of the ring, winking at Randy as she did so. First, she took off her gold belt, handing it over to him. "Oh please, not the belt," everyone heard JR say. Once the belt was undone, she tried to undo her short, black skirt but found the zipper stuck at the top so she seductivelywalked over to Randy and asked him for help. After slowly unzipping it, Stacy pulled her skirt off and placed it around Randy's neck. The fans were literally screaming their lungs out once the long-legged diva began unbuttoning her yellow blouse, revealing a cute, black bra with rhinestones. Wrapping the garment around Randy's neck again, she gave him a quick kiss before modeling around the ring for the audience. With one final wave, Stacy made her way back to her spot beside Christy.

Taking the microphone, Randy spoke, "I don't know about you guys but I think that was the best fashion show that I've ever seen and," he grinned, "I think this calls for a group hug."

"That's just being selfish," Coach said from the announcer's table.

"Let's hear it for the Raw divas!" Randy exclaimed before his entrance music played as Christy, Candice, Melina, Maria and Stacy gave him a group hug. After a while, Randy made his way towards Stacy and wrapped a toned arm around her bare shoulders. "Hey, I want you to put something on before we head back inside the curtains, alright?" he whispered.

Stacy flushed at his protective demeanor, grinning and nodding her head before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

…

_If you look at her, she looks at me_

_She got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_She carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she'll figure it out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

…

"Pink's fine," Randy said nonchalantly before turning a page of the Sports magazine he recently purchased. They were currently in a private dressing room in a mall around Baltimore where Stacy was having another one of her shopping sprees.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

He nodded his head without once looking up from his magazine.

This was why he hated it when Trish and Lita had other plans. His girlfriend constantly sought him as a back-up, always pulling his arm and compelling him to drive for her, judge her outfit and of course, hold the bags for her. Not to mention, he spent millions of dollars just for her.

But nevertheless, no matter how much he complained, he still loved her. He loved spending time with her, yes, even if it was shopping with her, and he could never trade his place for anything else. As long as he was with her every waking moment, he was happy.

"Oh, my mom's coming over to the house tonight and you get to meet her!" Stacy exclaimed excitedly before pulling the curtain close to change back into her attire.

"What?" Randy asked, his face suddenly paling.

Stacy giggled. "You heard me. You're meeting my mom. Is there anything wrong with that?" she asked, pulling the curtains open to reveal her in a pair of Abercrombie jeans and a fitting, white top from Zara. She wore her favorite silver, dangling star earrings from Claire's, which Randy had bought for her just a week ago.

"No! Nothing! Not at all!" came Randy's automatic response.

It wasn't that he didn't want to meet Stacy's mom. Of course he'd love to! Only problem was that this was his first time to actually meet a parent of his girlfriend. This was a serious step forward he was willing to take. He just didn't wanna screw things up…especially for Stacy.

"She's really, really nice. You'll love her," Stacy told him, hooking her arm with his and walking towards the cashier.

"Oh I'm sure I will," Randy said before swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat.

…

_She was the one to hold me_

_The night the sky fell down_

_And what was I thinking when_

_The world didn't end well I know_

_I know now_

…

The clock struck 7:30 as a certain brunette sat nervously on the edge of a sofa in Stacy's living room. Instead of meeting in Stacy's beautiful Victorian home, her mom decided to have dinner in a fancy restaurant.

Dinner. In a fancy restaurant. Just the three of them.

Randy Orton was beginning to think it was a bad idea.

He heard Stacy giggle from behind him. Standing up and turning around, he found himself completely breathless. She was in a champagne-colored evening dress from Versace and her hair was up in a twist with loose strands framing her naturally beautiful face. She had a big smile on her face, as if she couldn't contain herself that he was actually going to be meeting her mom tonight.

"Are you ready?" she asked, eyeing his attire and almost melting. He wore a simple pair of black slacks and a red, long-sleeved polo from Lacoste. Although in an anxious state, he seemed to be filling the air with such confidence and charm, instantly erasing all doubts about his tension.

"Yeah," he nodded eagerly, pulling Stacy and giving her a kiss.

"You're nervous," she pointed out, trying to stifle her fit of giggles.

"Please," he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Randy, I know this is going to be your first time to meet your girlfriend's mom," she started off. "My mom, to be exact," she said, meeting his nervous eyes. "But I promise…she's the sweetest woman on earth. You'll love her," she assured, stroking his cheek gently.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" he asked, his expression very worried.

Stacy smiled reassuringly. "She will. I promise," she said. "I'm her daughter. Any guy I love, she'll definitely love as well."

She kissed him lovingly on the lips to ease a bit of his nervousness. Taking her hand, he led her outside to his Maserati after locking the door of her home. Driving off, they were to meet Angeli Keibler at 8 in the Plaza.

…

_Yeah, if you look at her, she looks at me_

_She got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_She carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she'll figure it out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

…

"Mom!" Stacy squealed, giving the tiny woman a hug. She was a bit stout and dressed in a simple, black dress and toe shoes, carrying a black purse and a matching shawl. Her hair was cut in a stylish bob and she had round cheeks that perkily rose every time she smiled.

"Darling, how are you?" the woman in her early 50's asked, gazing at her daughter from head to toe.

"I'm good, mum. Never been better," Stacy grinned towards a certain Legend Killer. "Anyway mom, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Randy Orton," she introduced, taking his forearm. "Randy, this is my mom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Keibler," Randy casually greeted, taking the elder woman's hand and placing a kiss on top of it, immediately making her blush.

"Such a charming, young man you have, Stacy," she said, looking to her daughter.

"Oh you know me, mom," Stacy shrugged jokingly. "I only want what's best."

And with that, all three shared a hearty laugh before waiting to be seated in a table for three. Randy, being the gentleman that he is, first pulled a chair for Stacy's mom before tending to his girlfriend.

"So how long have you been together?" Angeli asked before ordering a carbonara.

"Quite some time now," Randy answered, ordering a tenderloin steak for himself and a Caesar salad for Stacy.

"So I heard from my daughter that you used to be part of the Marines. What happened?" Angeli asked, eager to get to know her daughter's boyfriend more.

"Oh, yes I was actually. But that was way back when I really didn't know what I wanted. I thought Marines was the one for me until I realized I wanted to be a wrestler, just like my dad and grandfather. So I dropped out and the rest is history," Randy finished his short story with a smile.

From under the table, he held on tightly to Stacy's hand, who gave him a light squeeze to assure that she was right there. Half an hour later, they were enjoying their meals and talking nonchalantly about different topics only Stacy's mom could think of. She was quite the talker, just like her daughter, Randy observed, as he listened to her story about Stacy's childhood.

"Mom! Do you have to tell him that!" Stacy whined, pouting her lips as both her mom and Randy laughed at her.

Not too long, they were back talking about the business again as Angeli frowned as regards to Hunter's reputation. "I don't like that man," she said. "He's quite the brat if you asked me," she continued. "What is it with him and his obsession over that damn belt?"

Randy shrugged. "Exactly. Triple H is a maniac," he said, taking a sip of his red wine.

After a few more conversations and finally finishing their meal, it was time for the three of them to say goodbye. "I'll miss you, mum," Stacy said, hugging her tight. "We have a flight heading to Phoenix tomorrow but I'll make sure to call before I leave."

"You do, that," her mom said, patting her daughter's back before facing Randy and giving him a hug as well. "You take care now, alright? And I trust that you'll take care of my daughter, too,"

Randy smiled and nodded his head. "Will do. I promise."

While Randy walked over to the valet and asked for his car, Stacy walked her mom to her own car. "So what do you think of him, mom?"

The grin on Angeli's face resembled that of her daughters. "I can already see him as my son-in-law."

Stacy squealed and again gave her mom a hug. "He's just great, isn't he? I really think he's the one," Stacy told her.

"Same here, Stacy. Same here," her mom said. "So call me the next time you guys are in town, okay?"

Stacy nodded eagerly. "Of course I will. I love you, mom," she said, kissing the elder woman on the cheek.

"I love you, too, honey," her mom replied before climbing in the car. With one last wave, she drove off safely and headed towards home.

At that same time, Randy's car came as he opened the door for her and let her climb in. "Well?" he asked nervously after strapping his seatbelt.

Stacy grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "She loves you,"

"Are you serious?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and suppressing a cocky grin.

"Uh-huh," Stacy nodded, beaming as well.

…

_Right now, face to face_

_All my fears pushed aside_

_Right now_

_I'm ready to spent the rest of my life with you_

…

Weeks later, the duo of Evolution was headed towards the arena and conversing about none other than the Legend Killer and how he was becoming a nuisance.

"He's still after your gold, H," Ric Flair stated, leaning into the comfortable leather seat of their limousine.

"Oh I know," he snickered. "But I have a way to threaten him," he said, the sick smile playing on his face.

Ric Flair shook his head and chuckled. "You always do have a way, H."

…

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW!" JR announced as the creative fireworks blew up to start the show. The crowd roared and jumped to their feet while the cameras rolled and took shots of their signs.

"Hey baby," Randy greeted the moment Stacy entered his locker room in a short, black skirt and a matching halter top from Marc Jacobs. "Do you have anything to do tonight?" he asked, motioning for her to sit on his lap.

She shrugged, making her way towards him. "Just a short segment with JR."

"I have a surprise for you tonight," he whispered, winking as he did so.

"Really?" Stacy teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. Tonight you're gonna know how much of a chef I can be," Randy uttered before placing a trail of kisses down her neck.

Stacy giggled, biting her lower lip. "Can't wait," she whispered, placing her forehead against his and giving him the opportunity to capture her lips and filling her mouth with his tongue. Slowly, he laid her on the couch as he balanced himself on top of her. His hand massaged the back of her neck while her arms snaked around his.

_Knock, knock!_

Both Stacy and Randy pulled away from each other as they heard one of the crewmembers remind Stacy that her segment was in no less than five minutes. Randy grumbled, making Stacy laugh, as she kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "We'll continue this later." Heading out of the locker room, she got herself ready as her entrance music played and out she came, waving and blowing kisses to the fans. Upon reaching the ring, she did her little bend-to-get-in trick, which always got Randy cringing, knowing how hot the male fans got over it.

While her little segment was ongoing, a pair of sinister eyes watched her and sneered, taking hold of a water bottle and drinking from it. "It's show time," he said, throwing away the bottle and walking over towards the entrance leading to the ring with his trusty partner by his side.

"Hey, JR," Stacy greeted, kissing him on the cheek in front of the live audience. As the two continued to talk, Triple H's entrance music suddenly played and out came Triple H, a sick grin on his face, with Ric Flair. Stacy's eyes widened as she watched the two men enter the ring, both smiling widely at her.

"Shit," Randy muttered, watching the whole thing going on. Standing up, he made a dash for it, hoping that he would reach the ring in time.

"Now Stacy, last week, you give Randy Orton a kiss in front of these people," the Game started. "This week, you give JR," he continued. "Don't you think I deserve I kiss, too?" he chuckled, pulling Stacy by her thin arm and causing her to yelp. His face got closer and closer to hers as she closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle to happen. Kissing Hunter Hearst Helmsley was the last thing she ever wanted to do. Her eyes snapped open when she didn't feel his lips at all and instead, he got the mic and continued to speak, "You know what? Why don't I do something better?"

At that instant, Stacy found her head in between his legs, about to be pummeled with the Pedigree. The reaction of the fans from booing to cheering gave Stacy all the hope she needed as she felt herself out of Triple H's grip, in a daze, and into her savior's arms. Triple H laughed menacingly and slid himself out of the ring, chewing a piece of gum and staring right at the face of Randy Orton.

"You son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, hugging Stacy close. "Don't you ever lay a finger on her again!" he threatened, checking to see if Stacy was alright. "Are you okay, babe? Are you hurt?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. Stacy nodded distractedly, watching Triple H with much fear in her eyes. "Babe, I'm so sorry," Randy apologized, placing his forehead against hers as he never let her go. "This is going to be the first and last time this will happen, I promise," he assured, cupping her face and kissing her softly.

…

_Yeah, if you look at her, she looks at me_

_She got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_She carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she'll figure it out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

…

The hotel room was filled with the beautiful scent of roses as all around, petals were scattered over the floor, the tables, chairs and even the bed. In the center of the room was a table for two, complete with candlelight and expensive glass and silverware. Stacy stared in awe as Randy grinned from behind, placing their bags down. "Randy, you did all this?" she asked, still astounded.

Randy's grin beamed wider, nodding his head and kissing her cheek. "All for you, babe."

"H-how?" she asked, letting Randy take her sweater as he hung it on the closet rack.

"Well, a little bribing with some money involved did the trick," he winked, leading his girlfriend to the table for two and pulling a seat for her.

Stacy stared at what was right in front of her. Randy just cooked her her favorite dish in the world! Marinated salmon with broccoli and oyster sauce on the side! He couldn't stop grinning as he sat in front of her, pouring her a glass of white wine. "Are you okay, babe?" he asked, holding her hand.

"Of course I am!" she grinned. "I'm just really surprised. Thank you for doing this, Randy," she said, smiling gratefully at her boyfriend.

"Hey…anything to make my girl happy," Randy shrugged. "Now let's eat!"

Half an hour passed as Randy now took out their dessert from the small fridge. He definitely knew that the way to Stacy Keibler's heart was to fill her stomach with goodies and sweets. And that was why he made her his famous mango and banana crepe smothered in chocolate syrup, whipped cream and maraschino cherries. After feeding her, Stacy was more than happy to give Randy a kiss on the cheek, an act of thank you for the dinner he had made.

"That's all I get?" Randy jokingly complained, taking Stacy by the waist and letting her sit on his lap.

"What else do you want me to give?" Stacy teased, raising an eyebrow.

Randy shrugged and smirked at her. "I can think of something," he said.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

"You. Give me you," he winked, crashing his lips gently against hers and letting her straddle his lap.

"Randy," Stacy whispered, pulling away just a few inches with their lips still slightly touching. "I need to go shower."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, his grin never fading as he carried Stacy all the way to the bathroom.

"Randy," Stacy was about to protest, allowing him to leave trails of kisses down her neck.

"Come on. Please let me relive that night we made love," he said, pleading her with his eyes. Stacy genuinely smiled, allowing him to pull off her top. Taking both their clothes off, Randy made sure to fill the night with smoldering pleasure.

…

Yey! End of Chapter 8! Anyway, hope you guys liked this one. Please keep those reviews and comments coming if you wanna help me out and continue with this story! Thanks!


	9. Until the Day I Die

Chapter 09: **Until the Day I Die **by: Story of the Year

A/N: Wow, I'm actually very consistent with this story. I like it! Hehehe. Anyway, thanks again for all those who reviewed! Really helped me in writing this chapter! Please keep them comments coming so I can write more! Thanks! Oh…and all the drama Stacy's been talking about in the previous chapters will come in the later chapters, alright? Alright! Thanks again!

…

"I still don't get it, Randy. Where did you learn how to cook?" Stacy asked once the previous track finished playing.

Randy shrugged. "I'm born with that talent," he playfully boasted, earning a wack from Stacy.

"Well you're not the only cook around," Stacy pointed out, poking his chest.

"I know," Randy shrugged. "But if we have children, we'll let them decide who the better cook is," he grinned, winking at her.

Stacy could only grin back as the next song played.

…

_As years go by, I raise the clock with you_

_But if you die right now, you know that I'd die too_

_I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times when I knew who I was_

_Still the second hand will catch us like it always does_

…

"Your match last night was awesome," Stacy commented, watching as Randy fixed his kneepads. She was wearing an off-shoulder top and a pair of white pants from Dior as her hair was tied in a half ponytail with loose strands tucked behind her ear. "But are you really ready to go out there and wrestle tonight?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Sure enough, Randy was to have a tag team match against Ric Flair and Triple H. The previous night, he had one against the Game for the World Heavyweight Championship but as predicted, he lost, thanks to the Nature Boy who helped.

"I mean…you have a concussion," Stacy pointed out, "And your knee's all messed up."

"Stace…I know. I know, okay? I know I'm a little banged up from last night," Randy spoke, taking her hand. "But listen. Let me tell you one thing. This isn't some job to me. Okay? This is my life. This is my passion. I love being in the ring! But being in the ring, you gotta accept some consequences. I got knocked out last night. I did not…I did not become World Champion," he said in a disappointed tone.

"But you will! I know you will!" Stacy tried cheering him up, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah, I know. I know I will," he said quite cockily, making Stacy giggle. "Listen, you know what? I have faith that one day, I will be champion again. Okay? My grandfather, my father…they never had that title, you know. And that's something I hold special and one day, I will have it again, trust me," he continued.

"I know," Stacy spoke, smiling at him.

"But tonight…tonight there's something else in my mind. Tonight, I got a chance to prove something else," he smirked. "When I'm in that ring with Triple H and Ric Flair, Stacy, I'm gonna prove that am still the Legend Killer," he winked. "Talk to you later," he finished, cupping her chin gently before getting ready for his match.

"Be careful," Stacy reminded, watching her boyfriend with a lovestruck smile on her face.

…

_Make the same mistakes_

_I'll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now_

_'Coz I know I still do_

…

The following week, RAW aired live from Japan as Stacy cheerfully walked around the halls with a huge smile on her face. She was about to meet her boyfriend in his locker room and nothing could keep her from beaming…until she bumped into Christian and Tyson Tomko. A little bit of dirty flirting from Christian and a hard blow to his ego from Stacy resulted to a match between Tyson Tomko and Randy Orton later that night.

"I'm sorry, Randy," Stacy apologized after hearing the news. "I didn't mean to get you in this match, knowing you have a concussion and all. It's just that…Christian was really going at it and I really wanted to shut him up. I didn't expect him to call out a match against you," she pouted, placing her hand on his knee.

Randy smiled reassuringly as he fixed the strap of his elbow pads. "No need to worry about it, Stace," he said. "Anyone who tries to get in your way would have to face me," he continued, grinning cockily. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of Tomko tonight to let him and Christian know to never mess with my girl," he finished, placing a kiss on Stacy's lips.

Stacy smiled and hugged him. "I love you, Randy," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Stace," he said. "I want you to stay here, okay? No accompanying me to the ring tonight."

Before Stacy could protest, he kissed her again, immediately shutting her up before heading out of the locker room to get ready for his match. Stacy huffed, blowing a strand of her hair out of sight before taking a seat on the leather couch. She turned on the TV and watched as Randy walked down the ramp, the fans completely on his side. He posed for all of them before meeting Tyson Tomko's eyes and glaring at him.

The match started with Randy gaining the upperhand. It went on for a while until Stacy decided to go get a drink. Standing up, she left Randy's locker room and was about to head to a nearby vendo machine when she felt someone tug on her wrist. "Hey!" she cried, glaring right through Christian himself. "What are you doing! Let go of me you creepy little bastard!" Stacy yelled. Christian just laughed and continued to pull Stacy's helpless form.

Randy gave Tyson another scoop slam when suddenly, something wrong caught his eye. Turning his head, he found Stacy being dragged by Christian down the ramp. He paled and was about to go for it but that was all the distraction Tyson needed to get Randy down. As Stacy was finally able to break free from Christian's grip, she ran to Randy's side and helped the fans cheer him on. The match went for another good two minutes with Randy finally nailing the RKO and getting the three-count for the victory.

"Yey!" Stacy cheered, climbing inside the ring and raising Randy's left hand. "I'm so happy you won!"

"Of course I'd win. That match was for you, babe," Randy said, holding the back of his aching neck.

"Tell you what…since you did that for me, how about I massage you when we get back to the locker room?" the long-legged diva seductively suggested.

"I think I'm loving that idea," Randy winked, scooping Stacy in his arms and carrying her all the way back to his locker room.

…

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

…

Her hair framed her perfectly chiseled face as she giggled at a comment Randy made. She was wearing a pink, satin halter-top with a pair of denim jeans from Buffalo, ducking her head shyly when Randy told her how gorgeous she looked. Gold chains with pink beads hung from her neck as she fiddled playfully with one while listening to Randy talk.

He was in a black, collared shirt with his wrists wrapped in sports tape while they were talking. "This Friday night, Piper's gonna be there…" he began before being cut off.

"Really?" Stacy asked, amused.

"Yeah, and he's getting inducted, right? Him and my dad, they were the pair. They were quite the pair. If there's anything that I learned from the stories of my father and Piper, is Orton and Piper were trouble," he finished.

Stacy raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes!" Randy beamed.

"Yeah, just like you're trouble," Stacy teased, giggling at him.

"Oh come on now," Randy snickered, his smile never fading. "So what are you doing tonight?" he asked, placing his elbow on the stack of boards beside him. His grin never ceased to die away as Stacy shrugged while placing her hands inside the pockets of her jeans.

"I dunno…depends where you plan to take me," she answered, smiling playfully at him.

"Oh…I'm going to the bar with the guys tonight," Randy casually stated, fixing the tape on his wrists.

Stacy's face immediately fell. "You're kidding me, right?"

Randy cocked an eyebrow. "No. Why would I be kidding you?"

The long-legged blonde wanted to cry that instant. "Randy, it's Valentine's day!" she wailed, her lips trembling in frustration and disappointment.

At that moment, Randy laughed, placing his hand on her nape and pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I know, babe. I'm just playing with you," he winked. "And I have a surprise for you," he continued, taking her hand. "Tell you what…after I destroy Christian tonight," he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. "We're on."

Stacy smiled giddily before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, giving him a hug.

…

_Should I bite my tongue_

_Until blood soaks my shirt_

_We'll never fall apart_

_Tell me why this hurts so much_

_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you_

_Still the same, remember when_

_Just like we always do_

_Just like we always do_

…

"So where are you taking me?" Stacy asked the Legend Killer as he held her hand and led her through the halls of the arena.

Randy smiled, pulling her close and pecking her cheek. "It won't be a surprise if I tell you," he said.

Suddenly, they bumped into none other than Chris Masters with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. Randy raised an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes and placing Stacy protectively behind him. "What do you want?" he seethed, never letting Stacy's hand go.

"Nothing," the Masterpiece shrugged. "Just wanted to greet Stacy a Happy Valentine's Day," he smiled towards the diva who awkwardly smiled back.

"What the fuck are you up to, man?" Randy asked, covering Stacy even more.

"Just greeting her, man," Chris Masters said in defense.

"Yeah, so? Get the hell out of my face before I make you," Randy threatened, stepping forward as Stacy took his forearm to hold him back.

"Dude, why are you so protective of her!"

"I have every right to be! She's my girlfriend!"

"So? Are you guys married? I don't think so! Are you scared you're gonna lose her to me? Huh? Are you threatened by me?" the Masterpiece smirked.

Randy made a fist and was about to throw it at the cocky superstar. Fortunately, Stacy stopped him. "Randy, he's not worth it," she whispered, leaning close to his ear.

The Legend Killer sighed, letting his fist go. "You better watch that mouth of yours, Masters. You dunno who you're messing with," he said, taking Stacy's hand and walked her out of there.

"Bring it on, pretty boy!" Chris Masters hollered, snickering before winking at Stacy while Randy wasn't looking, watching them walk away.

…

"God, I hate that guy!" Randy exclaimed, driving his car out of the parking lot of the arena.

"I know. But you need to keep those emotions in control," Stacy reminded him, smiling a little.

The brunette sighed. "Yeah, I'll try," he said before raising an eyebrow. "I can't believe you dated that guy!" Randy teased, laughing as Stacy turned beet red.

"I never dated him, Randy," she corrected. "I just hitched rides with him."

Randy scoffed. "Sure..." he teased.

"Whatever!" Stacy huffed, crossing her arms.

As Randy smirked, Stacy's eyes turned to saucers when she realized he had parked the car right in front of a, "Carnival!" she exclaimed, face beaming. Randy had to laugh at this as he turned the engine off.

"You up for some rides, sweetheart?" Randy asked, climbing out and opening the door for Stacy.

"Let's ride the ferriswheel!" she squealed, pulling him over to the ticket booth.

Snickering, Randy allowed himself to be hauled by his girlfriend as they rode the ferriswheel together. "Don't you just love the view?" Stacy asked, letting the wind whisper through her face. "I feel like I'm Marissa Cooper that time she and Ryan got together! Ryan had a fear of heights but they were in a ferriswheel when they first kissed!" she told him.

Randy rolled his eyes playfully. "So what, babe? We're Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler! We're way better than just fictional characters in some stuck-up neighborhood where gossip and scandals are everywhere and everyone just wants to be at the top," he said.

…

Stacy pressed the 'pause' button on the stereo as she gave Randy an I-can't-believe-you-said-that look before smirking. Randy just raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"I remember when you said that about the OC!" she told him, wacking his thigh.

Randy yelped, wincing a little. "So?"

"Randy, you do know that we live in Newport now."

"Uh-huh. Again…so?"

"This is the OC, you idiot!"

Randy just bit his lower lip to keep himself from laughing in embarrassment. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, babe. It's got the beach, the sun, the surfing and the food. All the things I love. Now on with the CD!" he told her, sticking his tongue out.

Stacy huffed, playfully rolling her eyes before re-playing the stereo.

…

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Yeah spill my life for you_

_Yeah spill my life for you_

…

"Want some more cotton candy, princess?" Randy asked, taking a bite of his corndog.

Stacy shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, after swallowing a mouth full of popcorn and cotton candy.

While they ate, a certain booth caught Stacy's eye as she jumped up in excitement and pulled Randy over. "You want a stuffed toy, babe?" he asked, smiling at her. Stacy could only nod her head eagerly. With a laugh, Randy paid the concessionaire before being handed three baseballs.

"All you have to do is knock out all three bottles," the man in-charge instructed. Randy nodded and as expected, was able to knock out all three of the milk bottles. Stacy squealed as the man handed her a large stuffed dog but not before he asked for the two's autograph.

"I love you," Randy whispered, wrapping his arms around Stacy and her new toy.

"I love you, too," Stacy whispered back, giving his cheek a kiss.

…

_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you_

_We make the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do_

_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you_

_We make the same mistakes_

…

A week later, Randy had a tag team match with the Heart Break Kid against Flair and Triple H. The week after, he had a little heart-to-heart talk with Superstar Billy Graham but not before flirting with Stacy in front of him and the new diva, Candice Michelle. Tonight, he was going to tell her about his plan for Wrestlemania.

To say he was cool, calm and collected about it was too much of an understatement because he was anything but. He paced the hotel room nervously, waiting for Stacy to come back from her dinner date with Lita and Trish. Hearing the door open, he found Stacy in a short, white skirt with pleats from Liz Claiborne, a hot pink top from Kate Spade and a pair of white Havaiianas. She carried a few bags from Louis Vuitton, Elizabeth Arden, Hugo Boss and Valentino as she hurried to him and gave him a long embrace.

"I've missed you," she whispered, dropping her bags to the floor and giving him a quick kiss. Randy snickered as she picked one of the bags up and handed it over to him. "These are for you. I thought they were your type so I got them," she said, watching Randy open the Hugo Boss shopping bag and taking out an off-white, long-sleeved polo and a silk, maroon neck tie.

"Hey…I like these," he commented, smiling and capturing Stacy's lips in a kiss. "Thanks, babe. I'll wear these next week on RAW," he told her.

"Good. I heard you were going to announce something big. Care to share what it is about?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Randy brought her to the bed and let her sit before sitting down beside her. "Yeah, about that announcement…we need to talk about it."

"Okay. Shoot!" Stacy said eagerly, taking both his hands.

"I've decided what I want to do for Wrestlemania."

"Really? That's great! I'm happy for you, Randy!" she said, hugging him.

Randy bit his lower lip, unwrapping both her arms from him and rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "Yeah, I'm going to have a Legend Killer match."

"Nice," Stacy commented, nodding her head in approval. "Who is it against?"

"Ummm…you know," he shrugged. "Just some guy named the Undertaker."

Stacy's jaw dropped as well as her arms did from his shoulders. Her heart raced as she stared at him wildly, wondering if her ears had deceived her. "Are you serious?"

…

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

…

The song Across the Nation by the Union Underground played as Raw aired live in Stanford, Connecticut. Randy wore the polo Stacy had bought him a week before, with a pair of dark slacks and a matching Armani coat over. He smiled as she fixed the collar of his shirt, making sure it was free of creases.

"Do you really wanna do this?" she asked him. She was wearing a black, ruffled mini-skirt from Dolce Y Gabbana and a green tube top from TopShop. She knew too well that whether she liked the idea or not, Randy would still push through with this match she was more than worried for.

"Stace," Randy pleaded, taking both her hands; an act of reassurance. "I want this, okay? I really wanna be something great in this business—"

"But you've done more than enough to be something great in this business!" Stacy cut him off. "You're the Legend Killer; you've been part of a 6-man Elimination Chamber; you've held the Intercontinental Championship belt for so long; you won that great, great hardcore match against Mick Foley at the 2004 Backlash and if that's not enough, you were crowned the youngest World Heavyweight Champion!" she pointed out one by one.

Randy fought the urge to snicker but instead, kept a smile plastered on his face. He pulled her close before explaining to her, "Stacy, I want to be something even more. I want to continue making history. As you've said, I'm the Legend Killer and I have killed many legends. But sweetheart, the Undertaker is the greatest legend of them all. He's got an unbeaten record at Wrestlemania and I wanna be the first to break that. This is something really big for me and I could really use your support."

Stacy sighed, smiling a little. "I just want you to be careful, Randy."

With a kiss on the forehead, the Legend Killer replied, "I will, princess. I will."

…

Don't forget to review! Gracias!


	10. Let Go

Chapter 10: **Let Go** by 12 Stones

A/N: Now, the drama begins.

…

_I feel so alone again_

_I know that I need you_

_To help me make it through the night_

_And I pray_

_That you believe in me_

_You gave me my strength_

_To face another day alone_

…

"Positive? What? Why? You don't think I can beat the Undertaker at Wrestlemania?" Randy asked, holding a white, fair-sized box.

Stacy gave him an unsure look, immediately breaking Randy's heart. "Well…" she started off.

Randy sighed. "Listen…do you think I can beat him?"

Stacy forced a smile and nodded her head. "Of course. I'm just little worried. That's all," she assured him.

At that moment, Randy's heart mended, giving Stacy a reassuring stroke on the shoulder. "Don't think too much about it, babe," he smiled. "And check it out…Undertaker thinks he delivered me a message on Smackdown last week, well I got a little message of my own. So I'm going to the ring right now and I'd be honored if you come with me. What do you say?"

Stacy hesitated, placing both her hands inside the pockets of her denim skirt while shaking her head.

"Stace, listen, it would mean a lot to me, okay? I could use your support. Come on," he told her, offering a hand. "I promise nothing bad is going to happen in that ring, trust me. I'll be right there with you."

Stacy stared at his offered hand while he flashed a gorgeous smile. "Okay," she said, taking his hand and letting him lead the way. They lovingly stared at each other's eyes while making their way to the ramp.

Randy's song, Burn In My Light, played as the fans hollered and gave such an outstanding ovation. Stacy wore a denim mini-skirt from Abercrombie and a black blouse from Alexander McQueen. Her long legs were covered in a knee-high pair of Prada boots and her hair was left down in its usual way. Randy meanwhile, was in a gray polo from Marks and Spencer, paired with dark slacks and leather shoes, both from Ralph Lauren.

He and Stacy walked hand in hand, stopping at the entrance to beam at the audience. Randy proudly gestured to his girlfriend as Stacy ducked her head shyly, smiling at him.

"We are back live here on Monday night RAW…a tremendous ovation for Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler!" JR spoke, watching the two.

"What's in the box?" King wondered, drooling over the infamous long-legged blonde.

They ambled down the ramp with Stacy first entering the ring her usual way. With a huge smirk on his face, Randy entered second, climbing the second rope of the ring post and posing in front of the whole crowd. After, he motioned for a microphone as he stood by Stacy and began to talk.

"Now I just wanna make one thing perfectly clear. Last week on Smackdown, when I slapped the Undertaker, it was not out of disrespect. It was to prove a point and that point was that I'm not intimidated. I won't back down and I refuse to be afraid. I refuse to be afraid," he emphasized. "Now despite what happened after the contract signing, my confidence is at an all-time high," he smirked. "See for yourself."

Taking the box from Stacy, she helped him in opening it, revealing a Randy Orton Legend Killer Tour t-shirt. On the back of the shirt were all the legends Randy had killed, including the Undertaker's name, which he was sure to beat at the grandest stage of them all.

"Now what we got here," he held the shirt for everyone to see, "is a Randy Orton Legend Killer t-shirt, and on the back of course, is the long, long list of all the legends I have defeated. But if you look close, there's one major addition. The Undertaker."

Half the audience booed while half of them cheered.

"Now Undertaker, obviously I don't plan on being a victim on your long list of victims destroyed but I do plan on you being on my list," he bragged. "Now come Wrestlemania, I'm gonna do whatever it takes, okay? Because I was meant to do it. I was meant to end your winning streak at Wrestlemania. If you think for one second that I am gonna fall victim like all your other victims, think again."

A video of Randy Orton then played, including the footage of him slapping the Undertaker during their contract signing. It showed short clips of all Randy's greatest achievements as well as all the legends he had killed with the RKO. Wrapping one arm around Stacy, he couldn't help but smile. He definitely had everything every guy wanted.

"Now Undertaker, with all do respect, in two weeks, your streak and your legend will be just like you. Dead!" he exclaimed. "Now that's something I had to say aloud for a long time. That's something I needed to say," he said before slowly turning to Stacy. "And now that I'm here. Now that I'm with you," he told the diva, "Stacy, there's something that I've been wanting to do for a very long time."

Stacy eyed him curiously as he slowly ambled towards her, taking her hand in his. He smiled at her as she smiled back, slowly nearing before dipping her head and capturing her lips in a zealous kiss. He filled her mouth with his tongue; tasting it as if it were wild strawberries. For a moment, it seemed as if all the noise the fans made were put to mute as Stacy practically melted in Randy's arms.

This was the first time they ever kissed in the middle of the ring in front of the live audience.

Pulling away, Randy couldn't help but grin at her. "Now obviously," he spoke. "Obviously I thrive on positive energy," he winked, making Stacy blush as she ducked her head coyly. "And that is just why I won't listen to all the critics. I won't listen to all the negativity. I have a message for everybody that thinks the Undertaker is going to defeat me. I have a message for everybody that thinks I'm gonna be a victim of the—"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the lights went dim and the sound of a familiar bell rung throughout the arena. Randy paled as the creepy sounds of the Undertaker's entrance filled the room. In a panic, he took hold of Stacy's hand to assure her she was safe with him.

"Randy…" came the Undertaker's daunting voice. "What's a matter, Randy? Are you afraid?"

Randy fumed, stomping around the ring. "Where the hell are you, Taker! Stop playing games! What the hell are you doing here on Raw!"

The Deadman chuckled, listening to Randy's voluble talk. "Thirteen, Randy. You'll be number 13."

Randy let go of Stacy's hand and took hold of the top ropes, shaking them to release his frustration. "Taker, where are you!" he demanded when all of a sudden, the lights went out. Everything was pitch black and Randy couldn't see a thing. He heard the Undertaker laugh again, irritating him even more. "You better watch out, Randy. You don't want the people you love to be involved," he finished before the lights went back on.

Randy turned around to check if Stacy was okay but to his horror, she was gone. "What the fuck," he muttered, raking his hand through his short, brown hair. "Undertaker!" he roared on the microphone, quickly sliding out of the ring. "Stacy has nothing to do with this! Leave her the fuck alone! Where the hell is she!" he demanded.

Halfway through the ramp, the big screen revealed the Undertaker, chuckling ominously at Randy. Below him, seated and tied up on a chair, was the poor Stacy Keibler, mouth gagged and tears streaming down her face. Randy almost pulled his hair out in frustration, falling on his knees and just about ready to beg the Deadman. "Taker, please. Don't do anything. She has nothing to do with this. Please," he implored, gripping the mic nervously and standing up.

Undertaker took a hand full of Stacy's hair, caressing his cheek with the lot and sniffing it. "Wrestlemania 21, Randy," he spoke. "Rest in peace."

And with that, he left Stacy to cry in her seat as Randy ran backstage to check every room where his girlfriend could be. Bumping into one of the staff, he asked in a rush, "Have you seen Stacy anywhere around here! You know where Taker took her!"

"I wouldn't know but why don't you check the basement?" the crewmember suggested.

Without delay, Randy ran towards the said room. Upon reaching it, he pushed the door open. A stench of old cardboards and rat poison emanated from the dark area and to the right, he heard a familiar voice crying.

"Stacy!" he exclaimed, running over to the diva and taking the gag out of her mouth.

"Randy!" she cried, tears still streaming down.

"Oh God, Stace," Randy said in relief, untying her from the chair and scooping her in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen. God, I'm gonna kill him," he muttered, rubbing his girlfriend's back in a soothing manner. "I'm so sorry," was all Randy could say, bringing Stacy out of the foul-smelling basement.

"Are you okay, babe?" he asked once they were back in his locker room. Stacy hiccupped, nodding her head in reply before taking a seat on the leather couch. "You want me to get you anything?" he offered, sitting beside her and holding her hand.

Shaking her head fervently, "Please don't leave me," came her faint reply.

Randy nodded his head, placing Stacy on his lap and running his fingers through her hair. "This won't happen again, trust me. The Undertaker's got a lot of mind games to play with me but I promise, this will NEVER ever happen again," he vowed, taking Stacy's hand and kissing her knuckles.

Stacy smiled a little, placing her head on Randy's chest. "I know. I love you, Randy."

Randy sighed, pulling Stacy in for a long, hard kiss. "I love you, too, Stace."

…

_I need you now my friend_

_More than you know_

_When will we meet again_

'_Coz I can't let go of you_

…

He laid in bed thinking about what had just occurred that night. The digital clock flashed 1:36 as he eyed the beautiful, sleeping blonde beside him. Biting his lower lip, he carefully stood up so as not to wake her. He walked over to the balcony of their hotel suite, opening the sliding glass door and letting the wind gust through. The moon was out in a crescent form and the stars were beaming dully in the night sky. He could hear the faint sound of crickets, accompanied by the rustling leaves of the trees caused by the wind's howls.

He contemplated on whether he was going to do it or not. He had been pondering on it for hours now. He knew that his opponent at Wrestlemania was ruthless. And what he dreaded at the start after becoming champion was now happening again. Only this time, it was worse. He was dealing with a mad man. A Deadman. He had a heart as cold as stone. He knew that he would do anything to hit his weak points. The pretty, sleeping form on the bed was definitely the weakest point he had.

Fighting the tears that were threatening to spill from his blue eyes, he sighed. He had to do it. It was the only way he could to keep her as safe as possible. With fists clenched, he was beginning to regret wanting to fight the Phenom at Wrestlemania, knowing now that it all led to this.

With a final heave, he went back inside the room and closed the glass door. Climbing back in bed, he placed an arm around Stacy Keibler, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

He was going to do it. And he would do it tomorrow.

…

_This world brings me down again_

_I know that I need you _

_To help me make it through the night_

_And I know that you're the one for me_

_You gave me my strength_

_To face another day_

_And I know_

…

Randy sat alone in his car, cellular phone in hand. It was late afternoon as he drove to a quiet place, leaving Stacy in their hotel room. She was showering when he had left a note, telling her to call him after she was done.

Now he waited for her to call; for his phone to ring so that he could answer it. While he was ruminating, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his mobile. "Hello?" he answered in a somewhat dead tone.

"Hey, Randy! Where are you?" came Stacy's perky voice.

"Listen, babe. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was gonna leave. But I need to talk to you. It's really important," he said, clutching his phone tighter. His lips trembled as he heard her say, "Okay!"

She sounded so happy. And the last thing he wanted to do was ruin that. Ruin her.

"Stacy, we can't do this anymore."

Stacy held her phone closer to her ear. "What are you talking about, Randy?"

"Stace, I…I can't go on with everything and having to put…having to put you in danger. Taker…he's got no heart. He won't stop until I'm at the lowest of low. If I'm with you…If I'm with you, I'm gonna be putting you on the line. And I can't live with that. I can't live…knowing that Undertaker can just hurt you…or take you any minute my back is turned. I can't…I can't let him use you to get to me. I…I'm sorry, Stacy," he began sobbing uncontrollably. "I can't be with you," he said in hushed tone.

For a while, Stacy was silent. Neither talked as only Randy's continuous sobs could be heard. Finally, she spoke. "So this is a choice between your career and me, huh?" she questioned, her voice low and sad.

"No! It's not about it! If I could choose between my career and you, I'd instantly go for you! But it's not it, Stacy. Believe me, it's not it."

Stacy stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. Her heart shattered loud enough for Randy to hear as both of them cried silently. "Stacy, you mean the world to me. But it's too late for me to back down on this match. If I could, I would…just so I could be with you. But I can't. I really can't. If I do, the more I'm gonna get on Taker's nerves. The more he's gonna want to go for you. The more he's gonna want to hurt you. You know I can't live with that, Stace," Randy elucidated, banging his free fist on the steering wheel before raking it through his brown hair.

"So that's it? It's over?" Stacy tried sounding unaffected by it all; her voice remained calm but her insides were screaming in agony.

"Stace, baby, I'm so sorry. I don't want it to be this way. You know I don't," Randy cried, leaning back to shake his head.

"It's fine, Randy," she said, her voice still serene. "Thanks for being one of the best things that ever happened in my life."

With a click, Randy Orton, for the first time in his life, truly broke down crying as he slammed his phone shut. Back in the hotel room, Stacy did the same, grabbing the remote control of the TV and hurling it all the way to the other side. She cried hysterically, packing her clothes and making a run for Trish and Lita's room.

…

_I need you now my friend_

_More than you know_

_When will we meet again_

'_Coz I can't let go_

_I can't let go_

…

His eyes were glazed as he sat still, staring far into space. His body was ready for his match against Batista but his heart and mind told otherwise. Earlier on, his best friend, John Cena, had called him to check if he was okay but just a faint mumbling of incoherent words told the Doctor that his best friend was anything but.

Checking the time, he headed out of his locker room, hoping he wouldn't bump into a certain long-legged diva for he knew he would breakdown for the umpteenth time. It had only been a week and already, he missed her. He missed her cute little PEP talks before his matches; her sweet surprises and her perky voice; her hugs, kisses and her little gifts; the way she laughed and sang along to every music in the radio; the way she screamed his name every night; the way she blushed each time he told her how beautiful she was. He missed holding her hand and whispering in her ear. He missed slapping her butt playfully just to get her to glare at him. He missed her shopping sprees and her faint I Love You's. To sum it all up, he longed for her. He needed her.

_Shit_, Randy thought, shaking his head to get him to concentrate on his upcoming match. The more he thought about these things, the more he was likely to breakdown.

Just the name Stacy Keibler already made him want to turn back time.

…

_As time passes by I find_

_Things never seem to change_

_When I feel alone_

_You bring me back to you_

…

"You wanna go get some ice cream, Stace?" Trish asked, placing a short arm around the taller diva's shoulders.

Her eyes were still a bit swollen and one could only guess why. She wore no make-up and her hair was just tied up in a ponytail. Clad in only a pair of Levis jeans, white Havaiianas, a tank top, and a hoodie jacket from Juicy Couture, Stacy smiled gratefully, shaking her head. "I'm fine, Trish. But thanks."

Her voice seemed so distant; the once radiance in her face replaced by a melancholic, tedious one.

"Listen, we'll order pizza once we head back to our room. Pizza just the way you like it," Lita said, patting Stacy's hand.

She forced a smile, nodding her head. "Thanks, Li."

…

Randy hissed; his face contorted in pain. Something in his shoulder had snapped after the Batista bomb and currently, the pain was like hell for him. Of course, nothing compared to the hell his heart was feeling. Walking back to his locker room, he wondered what Stacy would've done if she found him in that state.

He smiled slightly. He knew she would massage him, tell him it was okay and that she'd bring him to the doctor to have it checked.

Unfortunately, the only checking Randy needed as of the moment was reality. He had to face the fact that there was no longer a Stacy in his life and he would have to deal with things the old way. Only problem was…he didn't remember the old way.

_What have I done_? Randy asked himself, sitting on the couch and placing his head on his hands. _I think I just ruined my life_, he thought, wanting to smack himself that instant.

…

_And I need you now my friend_

_More than you know_

_When will we meet again_

'_Coz I can't let go of you_

_No I can't let go_

…

It had been two weeks after his loss at Wrestlemania and Randy was now busy sulking in the corner of his room in his home in St. Louis, watching TV. His shoulder was bandaged and he was only wearing a pair of boxers while an episode of the OC replayed. Somehow, it reminded him of his ex-girlfriend and although it was a bad idea (knowing it wasn't alleviating him getting over her at all), he couldn't help it. His luck just ran out after the doctors told him he would have to take a leave for about four months, all because of his stupid shoulder injury, which Batista had caused.

Of course, at that moment, he wished Stacy Keibler was with him to make him feel better.

Heaving an annoyed sigh, he walked over to the bed and laid down. His match with the Undertaker was done. He was far from wrestling in the ring. He had just lost the only girlfriend in his life he loved more than life and he was a complete mess. What could he do now?

Stacy Keibler. Stacy Keibler. Stacy Keibler. Stacy Keibler.

The name kept replaying itself in his head. Why couldn't he just let her go?


	11. Lovers and Liars

Chapter 11: **Lovers and Liars** by: Matchbook Romance

A/N: Yes, the last chapter was pretty sad. Bet you all didn't expect that. Hehe! But yup. Here's the eleventh installment. Please don't forget to review if you want this story to continue. :p

…

Stacy got teary as the previous song finished playing. Her lips trembled as she vaguely remembered that time in her relationship with Randy. That was probably the most painful break-up she had ever gone through. Kinda ironic how she still ended up married to him.

"Are you okay, babe?" Randy asked, cupping her chin and giving her a soft kiss.

Stacy smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got carried away."

"You do know that up until this day, I still regret doing that, right?"

"What's done is done, Randy. At least you learned a lot from that experience. Makes you know better now," she told him, leaning into his chest and giving him a hug.

Randy sighed. "Hell yeah. I love you too much to be letting go of you, Stace. You really do mean the whole world to me."

Stacy smiled. "I love you, too, Randy. I love you, too."

…

_Let's start out by starting over._

_What did I expect?_

_You're no good at lying and I'm no good at comebacks._

_You're so untouchable._

_I'm oh-so-terrible at this._

_I'm terrible at this, you know._

…

Four grueling months passed for Randy Orton as finally, the doctors told him he was back in shape to be wrestling in the ring. After getting a call that he was drafted to Smackdown to be continuing his feud with the Undertaker, he groaned loudly but obliged.

After all, he did miss being in the ring and he did want to beat the ass out of the Undertaker for ruining his life. Speaking of which, the only con to it was that he left Stacy Keibler in Raw where she was now probably dating some other guy and was very much over him. That thought alone broke his heart for the millionth time. Of course, he couldn't blame her. He was the one, after all, who ended things with her.

Packing his bags, he waved a goodbye to his parents who reminded him to take care before flying to San Antonio where Smackdown was to be aired.

…

"Do you have any plans today, Stace?" Amy asked as she and the taller diva entered the women's locker room.

Stacy shrugged. "Nope. You?"

"I'm going to a bar. Me, Trish, John and Matt. And you are going with us."

Stacy gave her a pointed look. "Amy, you're inviting me to a couples' fest with me being the only single one. No, thank you."

"Come on! I can ask Matt to bring someone from you. You've got a wide variety of guys from both Raw and Smackdown to choose from," the redhead winked, making Stacy snicker a bit.

"Speaking of Smackdown, did you hear Randy's back from his shoulder injury and was drafted there?" the blonde asked, receiving a blunt stare from Amy.

"So? I could care less, Stace. The guy broke your heart. Meaning I hate him."

Stacy smiled a little, understanding her friend. "Fine, count me in," she said, referring to the redhead's offer. "Where are we going?"

"Phantasma, the bar near the hotel."

Stacy nodded. "I'll see you then."

"Alright!" Amy cheered, hugging her friend.

"Oh…and Amy? He better be cute."

…

"Yo, yo, yo! It's muh man!" John exclaimed, giving Randy a hug.

"I see both Raw and Smackdown are in town," the Legend Killer smirked, giving his best friend a high-five.

"Dawg, how are you? Company's been shitty without you, man. According to the boss, ratings dropped after all the chicks decided to stop watching 'coz they haven't been seeing you!" the Doctor teased, obviously boosting Randy's ego.

"I heard about it. What can I say?" he shrugged. "At least I'm back…so will the chicks," he winked.

John laughed. "Shut up, dawg. So any news?"

"You tell me."

"Well…you've been drafted to Smackdown. I've been drafted to Raw. You've got no girl with you. I've got the lovely Trish Stratus, a.k.a. best friend of a certain girl you're still not over."

Randy lightly punched his best friend in the shoulder. "Who said I wasn't over her?"

"Don't you bullshit me. I know my best friend," John smirked, resulting to Randy rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. What are you doing tonight?"

"I've got a date. Actually, I think it's a double date. Lita and Matt might be coming."

"And Stacy?"

"Heard the redhead was pulling her along. Pairing her up with someone, I think."

Hearing this, Randy crunched his eyebrows. "With who?"

John shrugged. "Beats me."

"John, you need to spy for me, man."

"Come on, Randy! You can't stop Stacy from seeing other guys. You've got no right over her anymore. She deserves to be happy. Don't get in the way of that."

Randy glared at him. "Are you siding with me or not?"

"This isn't about sides, dawg. You haven't seen her for four months. I did. And she's been really shitty. Even broke down to me twice, man."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Do I have to? You guys have long been over. Besides, she's been recovering," John said. "Look, that's not even the point here. Point is you guys are over. She's moving on. You have to move on. She deserves to be happy. You deserve to be happy, too."

Randy sighed. "It's not that easy, John."

"No one said it had to be."

…

Her long hair cascaded down her back in soft waves. She wore a very short, white denim skirt from Guess and a long, pink tube top from Elizabeth Arden. Hanging from her neck were long, white beaded necklaces and on her feet were her white pumps from Jimmy Choo.

Grabbing her phone, she dialed the redhead's number. "Hello, Lita?"

"Hey, Stace. You ready?"

"Yup. I'll just meet you guys there, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you later, Stace."

And with that, she flipped her phone close, grabbed her white purse from Chanel and rode her silver, Mercedes Compressor, driving alone to the said bar.

…

_Don't hold this against me._

_I've already said I'm sorry._

_And I bet you've got every word I said memorized in your head._

_And you'll use every one of them against me._

…

His eyes fell upon the dance floor, eyeing every blonde girl in sight. He took a sip of his drink, dressed hotly in a dark green polo and a pair of dark slacks. Finally, his eyes landed on a tall, slender figure. She looked deadly familiar. Holding the small of her back was Gregory Helms and she looked to be enjoying her time with him. When her face turned and he saw her entrancing smile was when his jaw clenched and his eyes remained firm. He held his glass tight, any tighter and he was sure to break it.

He continued to watch her, admiring her from head to toe. As if feeling someone watching her, her eyes turned and met his. A wave of electricity washed over the two of them. He smirked at her; she glared at him. Taking Greg's hand, she led him to the dance floor. They were dancing so close, Randy almost couldn't contain himself. After remembering his best friend's words, the more he got angered. Downing the rest of his drink, he scanned the crowd and found a scantily-dressed girl batting her eyelashes at him. Without a word said, he walked over to her, took her hand and led her out of the bar and to his hotel room.

Stacy saw all of this of course. Her heart twisted in sorrow and for a moment, she wished Randy took her and brought her back to his hotel room instead. Fighting the tears that were sure to spill, she continued to dance with her partner, pretending he was Randy Orton.

…

_Don't hold this against me._

_I've already said I'm sorry._

_Tell all your friends about me._

_Don't hold this against me._

_I've already said I'm sorry._

…

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man!" John Cena bellowed. "Stacy was crying to Trish all night last night! Dawg, what's up with that!" he asked, eyeing his best friend who leaned back casually into his seat, as if he didn't care.

"I took your advice," Randy Orton answered smugly. "Like you said, both Stacy and I deserve to be happy in our own separate ways. And that's what I did," he smirked.

"So it makes you happy that you hurt her by hooking up with some random slut—"

"Why should it matter for her, John! Huh! I want to be happy! I went to that bar to get a fucking drink! I went there to hook up with someone! I went there to have fun! It's not my fault Stacy was there in the first place to see everything!"

"Oh…so now you're blaming her! Come on, Randy! I know you better than that! I'm your fucking best friend for crying out loud! Dawg, you followed us to that bar and planned for her to see everything! Randy, I never thought I'd say this but you're an asshole!" John exclaimed, punching his best friend on the shoulder.

Randy didn't move. He didn't even wince. Slowly, he got up and quietly left the room, leaving John to watch his retreating back.

As soon as Randy reached the parking lot of the arena and entered his car, he sped away crazily to ponder on everything. He felt like shit. No, he felt worse than shit. He didn't know whether he should give Stacy a call and tell her he was sorry. But what good would that do when they weren't even together anymore? With a sigh, he shook his head. Maybe it really was better off for him to be letting go of Stacy Keibler.

…

_I hope you choke on every word you spoke when you were screaming at me._

_I realize how many times you tried, but that's wishful thinking._

_All I want is an apology for what you did and how you treated me._

_Get me far away, or at least as far as this car will take me._

_Tell all your friends about me._

…

"What's up with these meetings, man?" Randy complained, crossing his arms in a huff. "I hate them," he told JBL who grunted in reply. Smackdown was to air live in a few moments as Teddy Long gave out several reminders before the start of the show.

Lately, Randy had been doing fine getting over his whole ordeal. Late night outs with the boys accompanied by little games of pool and heading to strip joints or bars were definitely some reasons why. But of course, somewhere in the back of his head…and his heart, he knew he could never just get over a certain long-legged blonde.

"Randy! Randy Orton!" Teddy Long suddenly called out to the young Superstar and motioned for him to come.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, curious as to why Smackdown's General Manager needed to talk to him.

"Listen playah, next week, two divas from Raw will be coming over here in exchange for two divas from Smackdown jumping over there. Now I need you to do me a favor—"

"Woah…wait, who are the divas?"

"Hold on, playah. Let me finish. I need you to go pick them up next week from where Raw is to air and bring them here. Understood?"

Randy nodded.

"Raw's gonna be at Sacramento but we're gonna have a meeting in San Francisco. That's about an hour drive. Got that, playah?"

"Yeah, okay. But can't the other guys do it?" the Legend Killer slightly complained.

"Nope. Sorry, playah. You're one of the few who's got nothing booked. Most got autograph signings and tours."

"Fine," Randy sighed. "Who are the divas?"

"Christy Hemme and Stacy Keibler."

…

_Don't hold this against me._

_I've already said I'm sorry._

_Don't hold this against me._

_I've already said I'm sorry._

…

"Hey Randy," John Cena greeted, nodding his head towards the young brunette.

"Hey," he greeted back, giving him a light high-five.

"I think Teddy Long's looking for ways to torture me but I gotta be here right now to pick up two divas. One of them, I'll bet, might not be too happy about it."

John snickered. "Dawg, you don't look too happy about it either. But it's ayt. You got Christy in the car. She'll probably stir things up."

Randy inwardly prayed she would. "I hope."

"Anyways, it's good to see you, Dawg," John said before giving Randy a hug. "But I gotta go get ready for my match. Bischoff's biting my ass again," and with that, he left a laughing Randy, who wasn't so sure he'd still be laughing once he picked up the two future Smackdown divas.

As he continued to walk down the halls, he searched for the women's locker room and finally found it near the arena's entrance. Knocking twice, a certain Canadian diva came and answered the door.

"Oh hey Randy," Trish Stratus greeted with a smile.

"Trish," Randy acknowledged, smiling back his infamous smirk.

"She'll be with you in a while," she said but before she could even close the door, Randy stopped her.

"Woah…what do you mean she? Don't you mean they?"

"Christy's running late but I'm sure she'll be joining you guys. In the meantime, Stacy hasn't eaten dinner yet and I promised I'd go with her but I have to accompany John down to the ring for his match. I was hoping you could take her?" she asked hopefully, biting her lower lip.

Randy gave her an unsure look.

"Look, I know there's still some unresolved issues between you guys but don't you wanna fix them sooner rather than later? Listen, I really gotta go. She knows you're here. Just don't do anything stupid or I'll have John kick your ass unless I can't do it myself," and with that, she gave Randy a light hug before jogging away to find her boyfriend.

Randy sighed, shaking his head. Knocking on the slightly ajar door, he heard a faint, "Come in," as he entered slowly and found Stacy zipping the last of her bags, wearing a pair of faded DKNY jeans and a brown tank top from Juicy Couture. Her feet were cutely painted in off-white as her white Havaiianas flattered them more. She wore no make-up as her hair was tied in a messy bun, adding more effect to her pretty, laid-back look. "Hey, Randy," she greeted softly. "Let me just go get my earrings," she said, jogging to the bathroom and wearing a pair of dangling, bohemian earrings.

He acknowledged her by nodding curtly, eyeing his ex-girlfriend from head to toe. His heart raced as he fought it but his mind kept doing nauseating swirls, it made it so difficult for him to just stand. "What time is Christy coming?" he asked, taking a seat beside her bags.

"I'm not so sure," Stacy replied, coming out of the bathroom. "Maybe in an hour or so. Are we going to be late for the meeting?" she asked.

Randy shook his head. "Teddy moved the meeting tomorrow morning."

"Oh…okay," she nodded, grabbing all her three bags.

"Here, I'll take them," Randy offered, getting all three bags from Stacy as he led her out of the room and brought them to the trunk of his car. "Trish told me you hadn't eaten. If we still have an hour to wait, where do you wanna go?"

"Oh…ummm…" Stacy awkwardly spoke, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I don't really mind not eating. I'm not so hungry anyway," she assured but only received a scoff from Randy.

"Come on," he said, taking her wrist, opening the door of his car and letting her enter. "We'll go eat," and with that, he rode the driver's seat and sped away to a quiet restaurant.

The silence was deafeningly awkward with both Randy and Stacy occasionally looking up from their menus to catch a glimpse of the other, only to fight the urge to say something before continuing to ponder on what they wanted to eat.

"Ummm…I'll just get a salad," Stacy told the waiter softly.

"Add some sweet spare ribs and mashed potatoes with that," Randy interjected, looking up from his menu.

"But Randy, I can't—"

"Trish sounded worried when she told me you hadn't eaten," he pointed out. "I'm just making sure you're eating properly tonight."

Stacy opened her mouth to say something and took a while to find the words. "Are you trying to imply something?" she asked, her voice still soft but her eyes dangerously displayed the exact opposite.

"No. I'm just making sure you're eating right."

"That's the same thing, Randy. What? You think I'm bulimic?" she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and leaning back into her seat.

Randy remained cool, calm and collected as a smirk played on his face. "That's not what I meant, Stace. Why are you being so defensive? Is it true?"

She sighed in defeat, ordering what Randy had just told the waiter. It surprised her how he still knew what she liked and disliked but pushing the thought away, she waited as he ordered before toying with the tip of her wine glass. Randy drummed his fingers on the table, looking around the restaurant in desperate hopes of seeing someone he knew to avoid the uncomfortable silence he was sharing with Stacy. This gave her the opportunity to eye him from head to toe. He was still basically the same Randy she knew; always wearing collared shirts, polos and slacks. This time though, he wore denims and a green collared shirt with a pair of expensive sneakers from Nike. He still carried a calm and confident demeanor, the same behavior that always took Stacy's breath away. Suddenly, his voice broke her thoughts as he asked her, "So…you dating anyone?"

Stacy raised an eyebrow and looked away. "What's it to you?"

He shrugged. "Just curious."

"Well if that's the case, then no. I'm not seeing anyone. Not because no one has been asking me out but because I've decided to take a break first. Besides, I was too much into the la la world that I forgot to keep in touch with the real world. I thought by now, I'd be married but no. That didn't happen now, did it?"

Randy's initial reaction was to be shocked by her words. "You thought you had a future with me?"

"That's what I thought," she shrugged. "But I was wrong."

The rest of the night, Randy remained silent. Stacy's words echoed through his ears repeatedly as he paid for their bill, picked up Christy and drove in silence all the way to San Francisco. If it wasn't for Christy's occasional conversations with Stacy, the night would've been long dead.

Only one question lingered in his head as both divas fell asleep while he drove through the roads of California. Did he make the biggest mistake letting go of the best thing that ever happened in his life?

The answer to that was simple.

And it was no doubt a yes.

…

Please don't forget to send me your comments and suggestions as well as reviewing this chapter! Thanks!


	12. The Transition

Chapter 12: **The Transition **by: Hawthorne Heights

A/N: Thanks for the great feedback, you guys! Again, the sooner I'll be updating this story if you send me more reviews. Thanks and I hope you're enjoying.

My Junior Promenade's this coming Saturday. I can't wait! Please pray that I don't trip over my gown, fall off the stairs and take my date down with me. I really hope it's gonna be a special night.

Oh…on other issues, I just wanna share that I'm related to Batista! As in THE Dave Batista. He's my uncle! Can you believe it! Even I can't. I almost fainted when I found out. He might even visit the country this summer.

And lastly, please do take the time to go to and vote for the dazzling and lovely Stacy Keibler! She's been doing really well and I'm sure it'll mean a lot to her if we, her fans, all supported her. She simply rocks my socks!

And here's chapter twelve.

…

Stacy squealed a loud, "Awww…" once the song was finished. "I can't believe you thought I was bulimic!" she suddenly laughed, smacking Randy.

Randy held his hands in defense. "Hey, if it wasn't for Trish, you would be."

"Would not!" she answered defiantly, sticking her cute nose up in the air. "You're a mean husband," she scoffed jokingly, earning a snicker from the Legend Killer.

"You know you love me, babe," he winked before pinning her on the bed and smoldering her lips and neck with tickling kisses.

…

_So here we are_

_Back to the start again_

_Trying hard to wait till morning_

_Hey rise and shine_

_And open up your eyes_

_To give this world some color_

_Shine on diamond eyes_

_Separate the space_

_Between love and lies_

…

"At least just get along," Christy spoke as she and Stacy made their way to their locker room. "We're the only few ones who came from Raw including Batista and it's not that easy making friends in this company, even though they say we're like one big family."

Stacy nodded in agreement while licking her strawberry ice cream. "I know. I'll try, Christy. But I can't promise you anything. I have been civil with him. I just want him to be civil with me, too."

"But he is! He's never been a jerk to you, Stace!"

"I know…it's just really awkward for me right now," Stacy spoke uneasily.

Christy sighed. "I understand. I'm just really sick of that bitch, Melina, being all tyrannical on us. She thinks she's all that. She doesn't even have the face to pull it off."

Stacy laughed at her comment. "Relax, Christy. She'll get over it."

Christy nodded. "Look, all I'm saying is to give Randy a chance at friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. I just want people to hang around with here backstage."

Stacy raised an eyebrow, as if to say that she was right there. At this point, Christy had to laugh. "I don't mean that I don't like hanging out with you, Stace. Of course I do! But when it's just you and me, you do notice that a lot of people have been picking on us. And don't ask me to name them anymore."

Stacy nodded. "Alright. I'll give him the chance."

"Yey!" Christy squealed, giving the taller diva a hug.

…

"Hey, Dave! Hey, Randy!" the perky redhead greeted a week later once she and her tall, long-legged friend entered the cafeteria.

"Hey," the two men acknowledged, gesturing for the two divas to join them.

"So do any of you girls have a match tonight?" Dave Batista asked, taking a sip of his iced tea.

Christy shook her head. "Only Stacy has a little camera time. Don't you, Stace?"

Stacy, who was staring at nothing in particular, snapped out of her thoughts when Christy nudged her side. "Huh? What?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"What's wrong with you tonight, Stace?" Christy asked, raising an eyebrow.

The taller diva shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine. Just a little sleepy."

Quirking her eyebrows, the redhead smirked. "Don't tell me he kept you up all night last night."

Before Stacy could answer, Randy beat her to it. "Who? Who kept her up last night?" he asked, praying that whatever happened the previous night wasn't what he thought it was.

Christy giggled. "Chris Masters kept calling her last night just 'coz he wanted to talk. Even at one in the morning, when Stacy told him how sleepy she was already, he was being persistent. He kept going, 'Five more minutes! Five more minutes!'" the redhead impersonated, laughing.

Just by the mention of Chris Masters' name, Randy's fists couldn't help but clench from under the table. Sensing this, Batista had to nudge him, reminding him to keep his cool. "Maybe you should head back early to the hotel, Stace," Randy suggested, watching as the diva's eyes went teary from yawning.

She shook her head. "I still need to do my segment," she answered in a tired voice, slouching down on the chair. One of her arms was already placed on the table to support her head, which was falling down gradually.

"I can ask Teddy to replace you with me," Christy offered, suddenly feeling bad for the diva.

"You're my only way back to the hotel," Stacy pointed out but as everyone would've predicted, Randy jumped in and offered her a ride. "I can take you there. I just finished my match and I have nothing else to do tonight," he said, standing up and taking Stacy gently by the arm. "Come on. You need to rest."

Stacy, at first, was hesitant about it. But seeing as how exhausted she felt, she couldn't help but oblige. Her body required a long, much-needed sleep. But before they could go anywhere…

"Dude, you're my ride," Dave suddenly pointed out. "You said you'd wait until I finished my match."

Randy scoffed. "Go hitch with Christy," he said, walking the long-legged diva away to his car.

With a smirk, the Animal couldn't help but glance back at Christy. She had a similar look on her face. "And he says he's over her," they both said together before laughing at the self-proclaimed Legend Killer.

…

_And as days go by, the memories remain_

_I'll wait for you_

_And as days go by, the memories remain_

_I won't let go_

…

"Thanks for the ride and for bringing me up here," Stacy sleepily spoke, opening the door to her shared room with Christy.

"Anytime, Stace," Randy answered with a smile, placing his hands inside his pockets. "Go to sleep. You really need it. And if that Chris Masters calls, tell me and I'll take care of him."

Stacy smiled a bit gratefully, fighting the blush that was coloring her cheeks. "I'll remember that."

"And listen, anytime you need a ride, just give me a call, okay?"

"Okay," Stacy nodded, tucking some hair behind her ear.

For a few seconds, awkward silence filled the air until Randy spoke, "Good night, Stace."

He hesitated on whether to press a kiss on her forehead or not. But seeing as how they only started being friends again, he decided against it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Randy," Stacy smiled, waving a little before closing the door to her room.

…

A week later, Randy whistled as he saw a crewmember hurryingly making his way towards a certain locker room carrying a very huge bouquet of red roses, placed inside a crystal jar. "Who are those for, man?"

The crewmember stopped for a while and took a deep breath, lowering the bouquet from his face to get a better view of Randy. "It's a delivery for Stacy Keibler."

Randy instantly cocked an eyebrow. "From who?"

"Chris Masters."

Randy inwardly sneered. "Hey, tell you what?" he spoke, getting the bouquet from the crewmember. "Why don't I take these for you and deliver them to Stacy myself? You look like you have a lot of work to do."

The crewmember sighed in relief. "Thanks a lot, Randy! You have no idea how much I need to do today!" he said, jogging off with a smile.

"No problem," Randy smiled back, secretly taking the card that said, "To the beautiful Stacy Keibler. From the Masterpiece," and threw it away in the nearest trashcan. Taking a neat, piece of paper, he smirked, scribbling a note that said, "Hey, Stacy. These are for you," before placing it in front of the doorstep of her locker room.

…

"Oh my gosh…" Christy eyed the beautiful bouquet of roses Stacy had received. "Who are they from?" she asked.

"I dunno," Stacy shrugged. "It didn't say."

Christy's grin reached from ear to ear, causing Stacy to smile similarly. "Someone's blushing!" the redhead teased.

"Who's blushing?" came a familiar drawl, forcing the two divas to turn around and face none other than Randy Orton.

"Stacy is," Christy pointed out in a sing-song voice. "Someone just sent her a whole bouquet of red roses!"

Randy grinned, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Stacy eyed him curiously while Christy continued to eagerly nod. "Do you know who they're from, Randy?" the long-legged diva asked, watching as Randy's face turned from cocky to sheepish.

"What! No! How should I know?" he lied, shrugging innocently.

"Right…" Stacy nodded although she was far from believing him. While Christy remained clueless, Randy continued to smile coyly as Stacy gave him a you-gave-me-those-flowers-didn't-you look. For a while, it was like that until finally, Randy broke the silence.

"Anyway, you ladies are looking fine this evening but I have to go. I'll catch you both later," he said, slowly backing away with his hands pressed together and a demure smile displayed vividly on his face. Stacy continued to give him the look while Christy gradually became curious as to why both Randy and Stacy seemed to be acting so odd.

"What was that all about?" she asked Stacy once the Legend Killer was out of sight. Stacy gave him a what-do-you-think look as Christy gasped in excitement. "It's from him, isn't it!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with one hand and lightly shoving the taller diva with the other.

Stacy rolled her eyes playfully but couldn't fight the blush that was staining her cheeks. "I wonder what he's on about," she thought aloud while she and the 2004 Diva Search winner walked their way to their locker room.

"Maybe he's just making up for lost time," Christy pointed out with a shrug.

"Yeah, but why?"

"You know, Stacy…you're probably the only person too blind to see that Randy's still not and will never be over you."

Stacy scoffed. "Whatever. That's bull."

Christy just smiled, shaking her head at the diva. "And Randy's probably the only person too blind to see that Stacy's still not and will never be over him," she thought silently.

…

_These days remain the same_

_Pictures fade away_

_Please don't ever change_

_Please don't change your mind_

_No matter what they say_

_I'll always wait_

…

The following week, Stacy Keibler was making her way towards the vendo machine in the arena to buy a Coke Light. Clad in a pair of brown, striped Bermuda shorts from Zara, a matching brown tank top from Abercrombie and a gold bolero from Dorothy Perkins, she had on a pair of gold flats from Charles Jourdan and her hair was tied up in a half ponytail with lose strands framing her naturally elegant face.

"Hey baby girl," Orlando Jordan suddenly greeted with a wink, sauntering over to the long-legged diva.

Stacy was unsure whether to answer him or not. "Ummm…hey…" she said awkwardly.

"Tell you what, how about tonight, I take you out to a bar then maybe we can go from there. What do you say?" he asked, winking seductively at her while running his finger down her arm.

Stacy gave him a disgusted look, jerking her arm away. "In your dreams," she answered, earning a cold glare from the Superstar.

"You don't answer someone with high class like that!" he said, advancing towards Stacy. Before he could even get near, a young brunette came to the rescue.

"Touch her and I swear I'm gonna end your career right here, right now," he threatened in such a low voice. His hand touched the small of Stacy's back; as if to reassure her that he was gonna take care of everything. Orlando gave Randy Orton a defiant stare before stalking away but not before mumbling a number of incoherent words. "First Chris Masters…now it's Orlando Jordan. Who's next, sweetheart?" Randy asked, giving her a smirk.

"Leave it alone, Randy. It's not like I'm asking for these things to happen," she said, inserting her bill and grabbing the can of Coke.

"Well if you weren't so hot, maybe these things wouldn't," he shrugged as he was dressed in his wrestling trunks and an RKO shirt.

The diva raised an eyebrow. "Are you flirting with me?" she teased, earning a smirk and another shrug. "Besides, don't blame it on me. Most men nowadays are jerks. I need to start making safety precautions."

"Are you trying to imply that I'm one of those jerks?" the Superstar asked, raising an eyebrow while walking with Stacy.

"No, I'm saying I need to raise my guards a tad bit higher to ensure of my well-being."

"Well if you'd just let me, I could do that for you," Randy said, scratching the back of his head as they reached her locker room. Stacy couldn't help but smirk and blush at the same time.

"I'm gonna ask you again, are you flirting with me, Randy?"

Randy sheepishly grinned, avoiding the question. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have a date with Chris Masters."

His face immediately fell, causing her to laugh. "I was kidding, Randy. I have no plans. Why?"

"Well, if you're not gonna be seeing the Masterpiece tonight," he teased, "Do you wanna hang out?"

"Now why does this situation seem familiar?"

Randy sighed. "Listen, Stace. All I'm asking is another chance."

"What about the Undertaker? What are you gonna do about him?"

"Look, he still may be my business. But if you come with me tonight, I'll tell you everything there is that I need to let out. If you still trust me enough, you'd let me."

"Depends. Give me one good reason why, Randy."

"Would you believe I'm still in love with you?"

…

_And as days go by, the memories remain_

_I'll wait for you_

_And as days go by, the memories remain_

_I won't let go_

…

Randy drove quietly with Stacy by his side. The place was all too familiar as he parked the car and opened the door for her. Just like the old times, they were at a huge field that overlooked the city, under the dazzling stars and moon, which beautifully decorated the seemingly never-ending night sky.

"The stars look really beautiful tonight," Stacy spoke softly, letting Randy help her up the hood of his car.

"Yeah," he agreed, taking a seat beside her.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Randy sighed. "Look, Stace. Ummm…I dunno how else to put this. But I…you know I really regret breaking up with you. But you understand why I had to. I know you do. Again, I'm really…I'm really, really sorry. I…I told you I never meant for it to happen. It's just that…I had no choice. I knew…I knew…I can't be there to protect you all the time…"

"Randy, I never asked you to be there for me 24/7," Stacy told him.

"I know, I know. But it wasn't a matter of having to protect you or not. It…it was because I wanted to. Not because I had to…but I wanted to," he explained. "That time, I didn't know the Undertaker. All I knew was what he was capable of doing. And it…it already happened once that he used you…to…to get to me. You know I couldn't let that happen again. Stacy, I…I did what I had to do."

Stacy nodded, understanding every word he uttered as she waited for him to continue.

"I spent four months…thinking about everything and wondered if it was all worth it. Somewhere in the back of my head, I…I knew it wasn't going to be. That letting go of you…was probably the biggest mistake I could've ever done in my life. But I let my pride get in the way. Losing to the Undertaker at Wrestlemania made me realize it was definitely not worth it at all. I couldn't sleep every night…knowing that I let go of the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was…I was slowly killing myself," he told her. "When I found out I was drafted to Smackdown, I was livid. Not only did I leave you in Raw…but I had to continue my worthless feud with the Undertaker. The very reason as to why I lost you," he sighed. "When I found out you were gonna be drafted as well, you can't imagine how ecstatic I was. Christy was nice enough to tell you to give me another shot at being friends."

The long-legged diva smiled a little at this. "I did give you that chance, Randy," she said.

He smiled back, taking her hand. "I know. I really am grateful. But I'm asking you now, Stace. I would do anything for you to just give me another chance. To give us another chance."

"Randy, give me time. I still need to learn to trust you and—"

"If you didn't trust me enough, you wouldn't have gone here with me," he said, smiling as she blushed. "Please, Stace. Just one more chance," he implored.

She smiled, looking deep into his blue eyes. "I'll give you that chance, Randy. So as long as you think of ways to make it all up to me," her smile widened, causing Randy to grin back.

"I could think of ways to do that," he teased.

"Oh really?" Stacy cocked an eyebrow. "How?"

"By doing this," and with that, he pressed his lips softly against hers. His arm slowly made its way around her nape while hers encircled around his shoulders. "I love you, Stace," he breathed out like a prayer, their lips merely touching as he continued to kiss her passionately, letting her know how much he missed her.

The two spent the rest of the night looking up at the stars, trying to guess each and every constellation while drinking jugs of hot cocoa and munching on oatmeal biscuits. Randy knew how much he needed to make up for everything he had made Stacy go through but he sure as hell had all the time in the world to do just that.

…

_These days remain the same_

_Pictures fade away_

_I hope you never fade_

_As you drip through my veins_

_Shine on, shine on diamond eyes_

_Shine on, shine on diamond eyes_

_Shine on, shine on diamond eyes_

_And as days go by, the memories remain_

_I'll wait for you_

_As days go by I swear I'll try _

_I'll wait for you until I die; anything for you_

…

Please don't forget to review!


	13. Beautiful Love

Chapter 13: **Beautiful Love** by: The Afters

A/N: Sorry it took me long to update. I'm still suffering from the prom hangover. It was super fun! I took lots of pictures! Hehe. Anyway, I forgot to mention that I didn't add Cowboy Bob Orton in my story anymore. And there's a little tribute to Eddie Guerrero in this chapter. May he rest in peace as he is already missed by so many. We love you, Eddie!

…

_Far away, I feel your beating heart _

_All alone, beneath the crystal stars _

_Staring into space, what a lonely face _

_I'll try to find my place with you_

…

Randy knocked on Stacy and Christy's hotel room twice. He was clad in a pair of Levi's jeans and a dark blue polo as the redheaded diva perkily answered the door, greeting him with a smile. "Hey, Randy," she said. "Stacy's still in the bathroom," she informed him, inviting him to enter.

"That's okay. I'll wait," Randy answered, smiling.

"So when are you guys sharing a room again?" the redhead asked, sitting on her bed while the Legend Killer sat on Stacy's. He shrugged, placing his hands inside the pockets of his jeans.

"Stacy and I are taking it slow. I mean…we just got back together last night," he explained.

Christy nodded. "That's true. But do you plan to keep her around this time?" she asked, her voice remaining serious.

Before Randy could answer, Stacy came out the bathroom wearing a pair of white, Elizabeth Arden, Bermuda shorts; a red collared shirt from Tom Ford with a matching red and gold Buddha-bead necklace and a pair of white, Pierre Hardy flats. "Hi, Randy," she greeted coyly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hey," he acknowledged, standing up and walking over to her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You ready?" he asked, watching as she grabbed her red Prada purse.

"Yup," she answered, smiling at Christy. "So I'll see you later, Chris," she said, hugging the redhead who hugged her back. As Stacy walked out the room with Randy guiding her, he furtively turned back around and faced Christy.

"Don't be surprised if you receive a wedding invitation one of these days," he smirked.

The 2004 Diva Search winner smirked back. "I'll be waiting."

And with that, Randy closed the door, took Stacy's hand and led her to the elevator.

…

_What a beautiful smile _

_Can I stay for awhile? _

_On this beautiful night _

_We'll make everything right _

_My beautiful love, my beautiful love_

…

Stacy munched on a pack of Peppermint Farm's soft-baked, chocolate chip cookies while drinking a small carton of cold milk. She and Randy just came from the grocery and were now headed towards the mall. "We'll watch a movie, babe?" Randy asked, watching as Stacy nodded her head.

"I was wondering if we could watch Four Brothers?" she suggested with a sheepish green.

Randy cocked an eyebrow. He knew his girlfriend too well. She only went for chick flicks. Stacy was never the type to watch and enjoy action movies…unless she found one of the actors cute. He cleared his throat, "Not that I have anything against that idea but why would you wanna watch Four Brothers?" he asked, waiting for her to answer that someone or someone was cute.

"Because Garrett Hedlund's there. And I like Garrett Hedlund. He's cute," the diva pointed out with a grin.

Randy scoffed playfully. "How can he be any cuter than me?"

Stacy giggled, planting a kiss on Randy's cheek. "No one can get as cute as you, Randy."

The smirk on the Legend Killer's face grew wider, earning a laugh from his girlfriend. "You just might be right there, Stacy," he winked, taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

Upon reaching the mall, the couple bought their tickets and entered the cinema where Four Brothers was shown. Two hours, three tumblers of popcorn and an infinite number of squeals later, Stacy was now bawling her eyes out when Jackie, the youngest brother in the movie and the character that Garrett Hedlund portrayed, died due to being shot by their foe.

"This was a bad idea," Randy muttered in snickers, shaking his head and rubbing Stacy's back, all the while never letting go of her hand. Once the movie was over, Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead. "What do you wanna do now, sweetheart?" he asked. It was a little past six but Stacy already felt her stomach grumbling.

"Can we have dinner now?"

"Sure thing, princess," Randy smiled, letting Stacy pick the restaurant she wanted to eat in.

…

Smackdown aired the following week with Stacy Keibler dressed in a pink, flowery bohemian skirt that reached the knees from Badgley Mischka, a white tank top from FCUK and a pink bolero from Alexander McQueen. She had on a pair of white flats with straps from Valentino as she left her blonde hair down in soft waves.

Upon entering Randy's locker room, she gave him a hug for she knew he was going through a nervous breakdown. It was just announced that he would be facing the Undertaker at No Mercy in a casket match. "You've been through more severe matches than a casket match, Randy. I have faith in you," she told him, holding his hand in reassurance.

Randy sighed, squeezing her tiny hand lightly. "Thanks, Stace. That really means a lot to me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled. "But if he tries anything on you, I won't be."

Stacy eyed him worriedly. "Don't tell me you're gonna break up with me again," she tried to say as a joke but came out more serious than she thought.

Randy was caught off-guard, cupping Stacy's face gently and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "That's never gonna happen again, baby," he assured her. "I promise."

"You promise?" Stacy repeated with her eyebrows still scrunched in an apprehensive expression.

Randy nodded, capturing her lips in another kiss. "I swear on my life, Stace," he whispered.

…

_Larger than the moon, my love for you _

_Worlds collide as heaven pulls us through _

_The secret of the world is written in the stars _

_I'm carrying your heart in mine_

…

The crowd erupted violently as flames burst throughout the casket that Randy had shoved the Undertaker in. His eyes danced like wildfire whilst everyone gasped and stared at the very shocking display. Randy Orton had just beaten the Undertaker fair and square in a casket match, likewise the Legend Killer took it far enough to burn the occupied coffin that caused him to win.

Meanwhile, Stacy couldn't believe her eyes. She knew Randy was furious with the Undertaker for destroying his relationship with her once; especially that he laid a mere finger on her. But never did she expect for him to do such a thing as burn him. She was utterly speechless as she waited for her boyfriend to come back to his locker room.

The wooden door slowly creaked open. One eye peeped inside and found a certain Stacy Keibler, seated elegantly on a leather couch with hands neatly placed on her lap, staring at nothing in particular. This only meant one thing. She was either both scared and nervous or she was disappointed.

Randy Orton, little by little, entered his locker room. Still sweaty and red from his arduous match, his girlfriend looked up and stared him in the eyes. For some reason, he didn't feel any remorse or shame with what he did. Come to think of it, he was even proud. But he didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from his girlfriend so he expected the worst.

As he waited for her to start her lecture on how heartless he was being, he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around him gently, hugging him. He was slightly surprised but he undoubtedly hugged his girl back. He closed his eyes and breathed her scent in as for a moment, they stayed in that position; swaying to the empty music their atmosphere played.

"Stace?" he whispered in a low voice, looking up slightly and found her head resting on the crook of his neck, eyes closed.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head. "No," she told him.

He inwardly sighed in relief as he hugged her tighter, planting a kiss on top of her head.

…

Her flowy, black Burberry dress swayed artistically to the light blow of the wind. Beside her was Randy Orton, dressed in a black pair of Henry Lloyd slacks and a black, Fred Perry polo. It was a quiet, sunny afternoon as superstars from both Smackdown and Raw gathered in the small cemetery to witness and mourn over the loss of a great friend.

Tears streamed silently down Stacy Keibler's pretty face as Randy soothingly rubbed the small of her back. He wore a dark pair of Galliano shades to cover up his red-streaked eyes while watching the gold coffin being lowered six feet under the ground. As Stacy wept, Randy couldn't help but find himself in denial. Just a few days ago, this friend who was now resting in peace was very much alive and even gave him a random piece of advice regarding his relationship with Stacy.

"True love isn't when the heart beats fastest or the strangest, ese," he said. "True love is when the heart beats no more, the love is still there," he smiled. "It can never have a happy ending because true love has no ending," he finished.

Randy heaved a sigh. His chest felt so heavy as he looked around and found most of the Superstars crying for their dear friend. It was all so sudden. No one could've ever expected this to happen. Looking up at the sky, he found it to be clear and full of hope. With a small smile, he whispered, "We'll miss you, Eddie."

…

_What a beautiful smile _

_Can I stay for awhile? _

_On this beautiful night _

_We'll make everything right _

_My beautiful love, my beautiful love_

…

She bit the tip of her nails slightly while watching her boyfriend button up his printed blue polo from Moschino. "Are you sure you guys are doing this, Randy?" she asked him, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Hell yeah, babe," he said, walking over and kissing her forehead. "They can't just attack Smackdown like that! What they did last week, we're doing it this time."

"Randy, they have Kane and Big Show in that team," Stacy pointed out.

"So?"

Stacy sighed in defeat. There was no use trying to talk her boyfriend out of what he and his Smackdown team were about to do. They were going to raid Raw, just as Raw did the previous week when they raided Smackdown. Their team composed of Batista, JBL, Lashley, Mysterio and Randy himself. They were a pretty good team. But Raw had their own set of strong men as well: HBK, Carlito, Chris Masters, Kane and the Big Show. "Just be careful, Randy," she told him. "And please try not to go for Masters."

The Legend Killer smirked. "You read my mind, babe. I was planning on it."

"Randy…" Stacy pleaded him with her eyes.

"Listen, babe…" he smiled, taking a seat beside her and holding her hand. "I won't get into anything with him unless he provokes me. Okay?"

"You promise?" Stacy asked.

Randy pressed a kiss on her forehead before capturing her lips in his. "I promise," he whispered.

…

"What are you doing here?" Todd Grisham asked Batista who had a very huge smirk on his face while HBK stood in the middle of the ring, watching the Animal and his team gather around in the parking area. After a few harsh words were exchanged, the infuriated team Raw made their way towards team Smackdown.

"It's team Smackdown! Team Smackdown is here!" King kept exclaiming as the world watched to see the ten men face each other eye to eye in the parking lot of Raw's arena. Coincidentally, Chris Masters faced none other than Randy Orton.

"Nice to see you again, pretty boy," the Masterpiece smirked, flexing his shoulder muscles. Randy smirked back, cocking an eyebrow in reply. "It's such a shame your team Smackdown's gonna lose," he continued to provoke as Randy kept his calm demeanor.

"I don't know why you're calling me a loser when I'm the one who ended up with the girl," Randy grinned, earning a hard glare from the younger Superstar. With that said, the brawl started with both teams battling it out evenly while Todd Grisham ran inside to get some help.

A few days later, the 2005 Survivor Series aired live in Cincinnati as the main event took place with everyone watching so eagerly. At first, it seemed as if team Smackdown was gonna lose with Lashley to be the first one eliminated. After a long, grueling fight, it was now down to Raw's team captain: Shawn Michaels and the Legend Killer: Randy Orton. Both men put up a great fight but an RKO out of nowhere caused Randy to get the victory.

The crowd erupted in cheers as everyone back in the Smackdown locker rooms ran out to congratulate the third generation superstar. Stacy came out wearing a short, light denim skirt from Matinique and a long, navy tank top from Juicy Couture. She wore a white, puca shell necklace as on her feet were her favorite pair of white Havaiianas and her long hair was down in soft waves.

Her smile beamed wider when she entered the ring and found Randy completely ignoring everyone's praises on him winning the third Survivor Series in a row whilst his baby blue eyes fixed on just her. She slowly walked over to him as everyone moved out of the way to watch them in awe. She wrapped her thin arms around him as his arms encircled her tiny waist. "I'm so proud of you, Randy," she whispered, looking up at him and giving him a kiss.

Randy grinned, scooping her up on his shoulder. Just as everyone continued celebrating, the familiar sound of a bell rung throughout the whole place. The fans' cheering grew louder as another sound of the bell was rung. Randy shockingly stared at the entrance of the ramp, gently putting Stacy down. A casket was slowly carried out by hooded figures that loomed from the shadows and let it stand on its own in the middle of the entrance. Randy's heartbeat quickened thrice the pace as he took Stacy's delicate hand and held on to it tightly. All of a sudden, everyone jumped when a jolt of lightning stridently hit the casket, sending it to flames. The casket's door flew open and out came the Undertaker, stronger than ever and charging towards the ring.

"Shit," Randy muttered, backing away with Stacy still behind him. As the Undertaker neared, Randy quickly and expertly slid himself and his girlfriend out of the ring and harm's way while the Deadman cleaned house and hit every Superstar that came his way. Eyeing Randy who was now in the middle of the ramp, he rolled his eyes backwards and stuck out his sordid tongue.

"This is the beginning of the end, Randy."

…

_Maybe a greater thing will happen _

_Maybe all will see _

_Maybe our love will catch like fire _

_As it burns through me_

…

"This is sick, Batista. He's messing with my head! It's not fair!" Randy spoke to the Animal while pacing his locker room. Dressed in Ben Sherman slacks and a gray Timberland polo, he watched as the door opened and in came Stacy clad in a baby yellow, wrap-around dress from Christian Dior and a beige, long-sleeved bolero from Marc Jacobs. She wore her beige Kenneth Cole pumps as her hair was styled in a Chinese twist.

"Baby, where have you been?" Randy asked, rushing over and closing the door.

"I just grabbed a sandwich from the dining hall," Stacy answered, smiling and acknowledging Batista.

"Next time, you tell me so I can go with you, alright?" the Legend Killer said, concern filling his eyes.

Stacy sighed. "You don't have to be so paranoid, Randy! Don't let Taker get into your head," she told him.

Batista smirked, snickering a bit. "I told you, Randy. Don't let him get to you."

"What if I retire?"

At this comment, the Animal had to laugh. "You're out of your mind. You're not gonna do that."

Again, Randy sighed. "I dunno if you heard it right, Batista but I am having a Hell in a Cell Match with him this coming Sunday at Armageddon!"

"Is that what you're worried about or is it him laying a finger on Stacy?"

"Both!" Randy exclaimed, sitting down in frustration and letting Stacy sit on his lap.

"Randy, all you have to do is focus on your match with him. Stacy will be fine," Batista assured.

"Yup!" Stacy smiled. "You don't have to worry about anything!" she said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

…

Stacy's entrance music played as she strutted down the ramp blowing kisses to the fans. Upon entering the ring her usual way, a canon that shot out shirts was given to her by one of the crewmembers as she started discharging Randy Orton Legend Killer Tour t-shirts.

"Homes…you are so lucky to have her," Rey Mysterio said backstage, patting Randy twice on the back. Batista nodded in agreement.

The Legend Killer did nothing but smirk as he crossed his arms and watched his girlfriend.

As Stacy continued to do her segment, the familiar ring of a bell filled the arena. The lights went dim and the strange, chilling sound of the Undertaker's entrance dominated the whole place. From the ring, Stacy paled, slowly backing away. As she did, she felt a hard, warm figure against her back. Turning around, she almost passed out to see the Deadman eyeing her deviously.

"Holy shit," Randy muttered, immediately dashing towards the ring as Rey Mysterio and Batista worriedly looked on.

The Deadman grabbed a pile of Stacy's hair. "We meet again," he told the diva; a sick smile playing on his face.

"Look, Taker. I know this is about Randy—" Stacy started off but was suddenly stopped when the Undertaker lifted her from the ground and was about to give her the Tombstone Piledriver. But as always, she never felt the move come. Instead, she was simply dropped on the mat as she felt her attacker get hit by the loud, sickening crack of a steel chair. Her visions were a blur but she knew all too well that her savior, as always, came to her rescue.

Randy Orton's eyes blazed like fire as he continuously hit the Undertaker with the steel object until he was busted wide open. True that for the past few weeks, the Undertaker had been playing a lot of mind games with him. He had no idea how he appeared in his bathroom's mirror and suddenly disappeared when he turned around. It was distressing that the Deadman was able to control his silver Porsche Feral when he was about to leave the arena. The scariest incident was when he possessed Josh Matthews while he was interviewing him to give him a message.

But using his girlfriend as a tool to play with him was the worst possible mind game ever. It drove him to the brink of insanity as he continued to pummel the Undertaker with the black, steel chair. He was aggravated and possessed. He needed to end things with the Deadman soon. And he was going to do it on Sunday at Armageddon.

…

_What a beautiful smile _

_Can I stay for awhile? _

_On this beautiful night _

_We'll make everything right _

_My beautiful love, my beautiful love_

…

Armageddon's theme song played as fans throughout erupted in wild cheers. An intimidating, boxed, steel cage was lowered down, enclosing the ring. The giant cell which was said to alter wrestlers' lives the moment they entered was very much feared upon in the WWE. And both the Undertaker and Randy Orton were willing to cross the threshold of the damn thing.

Inside his locker room, Randy paced nervously but with a calm look on his face. Stacy watched him, dressed in a dark pair of Cerruti jeans, a white tube top from Mango and an aqua, sequined cardigan from Paul Smith.

"Randy, you're up in five," a crewmember from outside knocked on their door.

Randy breathed deeply, glancing down at his girlfriend. Slowly, she stood up, taking his hand in hers. "Be careful, Randy," she whispered before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Randy's breathing grew rapid as he slammed Stacy against a wall and continued to kiss her roughly.

"Whatever happens," he whispered in a hoarse voice, pulling away just a little, "Stay inside this room."

"But Randy—" Stacy protested, immediately shutting up when Randy had smashed his lips against hers again.

"Promise me, Stace," he said, cupping her face and sucking on her lower lip.

Stacy sighed, nodding her head and taking both Randy's hands. "I love you, Randy."

With one final kiss, Randy whispered an "I love you, too," before heading out the locker room. Looking to the side, he found his good friend Batista.

"Good luck out there, man," he said, giving Randy a manly handshake.

"Thanks, Dave. You'll watch her for me?"

Dave gave him an assuring smile. "You can trust me."

Randy smiled back, tightening his grip on the Animal's hand before walking over to the ramp where his entrance music started playing. The fans cheered loudly as he slowly made his way to the cell. Eyeing it with a look of determination on his face, he gradually entered and looked around. He knew the match was going to be bloody.

The Undertaker's entrance music soon played as he came out the usual way. Randy raised his head high, staring at him intently. His fists curled into a tight ball, never keeping his eyes off the opponent. Tonight, he would finally end things with the Deadman.

The match was long and grueling with the two getting restless and both busted wide open; Randy, because the Undertaker had slammed him on the cell's wall and the Undertaker, because Randy smashed the steel steps on his forehead. Stacy had to have her eyes closed half of the match to keep from crying as Batista sat beside her, a grim, serious look on his face.

"What's happening now?" Stacy asked, her delicate hands covering her face.

"Taker just gave Randy an Old School," the Animal declared.

Stacy winced, taking a peek at the TV and found Randy laid down on the mat.

The match went on with the Deadman in control, slamming Randy twice against the steel. Out of nowhere, Randy raked his eyes and applied the RKO on him. Grabbing Taker by the hair, he continuously banged his head on the cell before rolling him inside the ring. Taker fought back and gave Randy numerous punches then pummeled him with a hard scoop slam and a Tombstone Piledriver.

"Shit," Batista muttered, watching as the Deadman pinned his friend. The referee counted, "1!"

"No! Get up, Randy!" Stacy suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Batista's shoulder.

"2!"

"Kick out!" the long-legged diva yelled, tightening her grip on the Animal. As if he heard her, Randy Orton, by some miracle, lifted his shoulder up and ended the referee's count. Undertaker was furious and set him up for a Chokeslam. Randy countered this though by elbowing Taker in the head and then giving him an RKO.

"Yes!" Batista exclaimed. "Pin him now!"

Instead of pinning the Deadman though, Randy grabbed his hair and led him out of the cage.

"What the hell is he doing?" Stacy cried out, looking on as Randy slammed Undertaker's head continuously on the cell's side. This got the Deadman furious, suddenly regaining consciousness and giving Randy an aggravated stare. Randy eyed him in shock, running to the other side and climbing up the cell.

"Oh no…no, you're not…" Batista muttered, watching as his friend reached the top. The Undertaker obviously followed as Randy tried to push him down. Finally, when the Deadman reached the top, him and his opponent eyed each other intensely. Randy's worried gaze turned indomitable, raising his head the same time as his eyebrow.

"Your boyfriend's dead," the Animal stated, earning a glare from the diva.

"Don't say that!"

As the fans' cheering grew louder, the Undertaker and Randy both groped each other to prove who the better man was. With an uppercut, Randy sent the Deadman stumbling but he retaliated, giving Randy a hard chop. They continued to give each other punches and blows until finally, they reached the edge with Randy mere inches away from falling.

"Don't step back, Randy," Stacy prayed, watching in fear as the Deadman gave him another chop.

All of a sudden, Randy turned around and gave his opponent an uppercut. With a dropkick, he sent the Undertaker flying and crashing down below on the Spanish announcer's table. Fans went crazy as did Batista and Stacy as Randy looked around, not believing his eyes. Finally looking down, he hesitated on what he was about to do.

"Oh no you're not gonna do it," Batista muttered once again, warning Stacy to cover her eyes. As if on cue, Randy jumped from the top cell and landed on the Undertaker, giving him an elbow drop. The Deadman remained unconscious and Randy was on the brink of passing out. With enough strength, he placed one arm over Taker's body.

"1!" the referee counted.

"2!" the fans yelled.

"3!" Stacy and Batista exclaimed at the same time, jumping up and cheering wildly for Randy.

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!" came the announcer's voice as everywhere, people cheered on. Some even stood up to give Randy an ovation.

Stacy smiled proudly at the TV screen. He had done it. Her boyfriend had done it.

…

_What a beautiful smile _

_Can I stay for awhile? _

_On this beautiful night _

_We'll make everything right _

_My beautiful la la la la love _

_La la la la love _

_My beautiful _

_La la la la love _

_La la la la love _

_My beautiful love_

…

"You did it, Randy!" Stacy exclaimed, jumping up in her boyfriend's arms and hugging him.

Although his body was screaming in pain and despite the fact that his head was still bleeding, Randy forgot about everything at the moment. All that mattered to him was his beautiful love who was more than happy and proud of him. "Tell you what, after I go shower, we'll head out and celebrate," he winked, inhaling the vanilla scent of Stacy's blonde hair.

"Okay!"

Later that night, as the two continuously made love, Randy tiredly allowed Stacy to lie on his bare chest while raking his hand through her silky, blonde hair. He inwardly sighed in relief as he remembered his victory just moments ago. Now that his storyline with the Deadman was over, nothing could come between him and his beautiful love now. Nothing could keep him from making it up to her, for that time he broke her heart. He loved her too much to be doing anything stupid now.


	14. You and Me

Chapter 14: **You and Me **by: Lifehouse

A/N: Haha! The last part of the previous chapter was so cheezy. But anyway, hope you guys are still enjoying the story! Please keep those reviews coming and thanks to all those who reviewed! Here's the fourteenth installment of the Soundtrack.

…

"You remember that Hell in a Cell match, babe?" Randy asked, reminiscing about that time in his life where he really put his body on the line.

"How could I forget? Dave and I couldn't stop jumping up and down when you won!"

Randy raised an eyebrow. "David Batista was jumping up and down?"

Stacy giggled. "Well…it was more of me. But he was really happy for you, I could tell."

Randy nodded, snickering. "For a moment, I thought Dave was getting in touch with his feminine side."

"Oh please…Dave's a great guy."

Again, Randy snickered. "I know."

"So what's the next song?" Stacy asked.

Upon hearing the first few strums of the guitar, Randy couldn't help but grin.

…

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

…

"Let me get this straight…you're substituting Booker T starting next week in the best of seven series match against Benoit and if you win, he gets the title?" Stacy clarified.

Randy shrugged. "That's the plan."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'Why'?" the Legend Killer asked.

They were currently on a getaway trip to Las Casitas in Baja, Mexico, the super luxury spa where they were going to spend the whole week, together with Trish and John Cena.

"What did Booker do for you that you owe him this much to be taking his place for the title?"

"Nothing," Randy pointed out. "But he's gonna owe me one if I win."

Stacy sighed. She didn't really like the idea. But if Randy was up for it, then all she could do was be the supportive girlfriend that she was. And this meant she would have to deal with Booker T's wife, Sharmell, who was very hard to tolerate. Looking back, she found John's BMW E90 3 Roadster on their tail. She waved a little before turning back to Randy.

"How long 'til we get to Mexico?" she asked her boyfriend, dressed in a white wife-beater with a red, YSL polo over. He wore khaki shorts from Timberland and a pair of brown, water buffalo sandals as he eyed the digital clock in his car. It was ten minutes to seven in the morning.

"About three hours," Randy answered.

"Do you mind if I take a nap?"

"No, go ahead. I'll just wake you when we get there."

Stacy smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

And with that, she reclined her seat and dozed off while Randy led the way to Baja.

…

Mexico. Randy Orton had no idea what to expect. But he marveled at the landscape as he and a sleeping Stacy drove south, first on the spacious toll road that hugged the coast between Tijuana and the resort city of Ensenada and then inland toward San Quintin. For a while, the Pacific Ocean had been to his right, glistening in the sunshine for as far as the eye could see. Its beauty lulled the Legend Killer into a zone-like state that lasted through the wide terrain of Ensenada and up until Stacy stirred and woke up.

"Wow," she said, admiring the view. "The ocean looks beautiful."

"Sure does," Randy agreed.

Half an hour later, he turned off the highway onto a two-lane road that appeared to have been blacktopped the day before; the white stripe down the center was freshly painted. There was a speed limit sign in English that said ten miles per hour but no other indication that they were approaching one of the world's most exclusive resorts. A few feet farther along, the landscape opened up and a magnificent golf course came into view, dotted with a few golf carts and golfers enjoying an early morning round. Then the road dipped to the left and tunneled under the course. Stacy realized it was so the golfers could safely cross the road without any danger from passing vehicles.

When they emerged from the tunnel, they passed a driving range where a few more golfers were hitting buckets of balls, then a tidy ocean-side tennis facility where a singles match was in progress, and a low-slung wooden stable where a sleek white Arabian horse was being hot-walked by a young groom.

Finally, they came to a white-gabled, low-slung building with a small copper sign announcing that this was indeed Las Casitas. As Randy stopped the car, a battalion of valets, car parkers and attendants were upon them.

"Welcome to Las Casitas," the eldest of the valets greeted them with a huge smile. At the same time, John's BMW pulled over as he and Trish were given the same treatment. The whole crew wore black pants, long-sleeve, white golf shirts with the words _Las Casitas_ embroidered in red thread, black shoes and white gloves despite the warm, early morning sun. The intended effect was understated elegance.

"Mr. Orton, Ms. Keibler, Mr. Cena, Ms. Stratus," the valet started. "It's a pleasure to have you all with us. Check-in is arranged; your escorts have your keys. Mr. Orton and Ms. Keibler, Ms. Rodriguez will be available to escort you to your casita. Mr. Cena and Ms. Stratus, Mr. Phelps will do the same for you. If you want to look at the premises, just phone the front desk ten minutes before you'd like your tour to begin and then simply wait for your guide to arrive. If there's anything we can do to make your stay with us more pleasant, just ask. Your bags will be in your casitas by the time you arrive. And remember: No tipping. Gratuities, propinas or pourboires are accepted at Las Casitas. It is our pleasure to make sure you have everything you need or desire, twenty-four hours a day."

Randy nodded before turning to John and smirked. John had the same expression on his face while the two divas squealed together in excitement. As the pair separated, one of the valets—dark-skinned, with short dreadlocks; his name tag said Trevor—bowed slightly to Randy and Stacy. "I'll bring you to Casita Las Brisas." His voice had the lilt of a Caribbean island. "That's where you'll be staying."

The two followed Trevor through the main building where a white-jacketed waiter handed them flutes of chilled champagne with floating raspberries. Both took it gratefully. One sip told them that this was no ordinary champagne.

"Louis Roederer Cristal 1995," Trevor commented. "Shipped by refrigerated container from France to San Diego, then by refrigerated truck to us. It's a little obsessive, yes. But our sommelier demands it that way."

"It's wonderful," Stacy declared as she took a serious swallow.

"Very good," Trevor told her as he continued them on their way. "It's all we pour at Las Casitas. Have as many as you like."

Five minutes of walk took them through a lush garden. Trevor pointed out hedgehog cactus, poppies, and Indian paintbrush flowers, all native to Baja. A few moments later, they were in front of Randy and Stacy's casita.

They both took in the immaculate exterior: front porch with a slate floor and two white rocking chairs, big picture windows and a gently sloping roof to shield the rockers from afternoon showers. Stacy pictured herself curled up on one of those chairs, reading a book, listening to the birds and the distant ocean.

When they stepped inside, they both silently gasped. The interior was as breathtaking as the exterior was inviting. There was a large living room with pale wood furnishings accented in sunny yellow. A ceiling fan turned slowly in the center of the room. The sliding glass doors at the rear opened to a magnificent view of the sapphire ocean, seemingly close enough to touch. There was a sitting room with a stocked library, a bedroom with a massive white iron bed fluffy with white and yellow pillows, and a huge bathroom with a two-showerhead wash, a jetted Jacuzzi tub and a bidet. The thermostat red sixty-seven degrees, the humidity less than twenty-five percent. Yet the long-legged diva couldn't hear an air-conditioner or a dehumidifier at work. She did hear beautiful classical music coming from the hidden speakers.

Trevor led them to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, fully stocked with the foods Randy requested. "This is lovely," Stacy said.

Trevor smiled. "Internet access is available between 10am to 10pm. That's when we have access to the satellite. In the living room cabinet is a TV, VCR/DVD and a CD player. We've brought in a selection of movies and music. If there is something you like that isn't there, let us know. Outside, you'll find a hot tub and a small cooling pool."

Stacy smiled. "Thank you."

Trevor gave a slight nod. "Your private maid and butler are available twenty-four hours a day. Simply press the yellow button on your phone and explain your needs. Shall I have your maid unpack your suitcases?"

Stacy shook her head. "No, it's okay. We'll do it ourselves."

"Alright. Well, if there's anything you need, just give a ring," Trevor repeated before nodding his head curtly and leaving.

"Randy, this is fantastic!" Stacy exclaimed. "We get to stay here for a week?"

Randy smirked. "That's right, babe. So what do you wanna do first?"

"Can we go to the beach?" she exclaimed, eyeing the ocean from the sliding glass doors.

"Your wish is my command," Randy winked, watching as she hurriedly grabbed her clothes and ran inside the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she came out wearing a black, haltered, draw-string bikini top and a baby pink sarong. Under it, she wore a white boy-cut, bikini bottom with black prints like that of a Dalmatian. Randy was already in a pair of yellow and turquoise, Billabong board shorts and his brown water buffalo sandals.

He walked over to Stacy and pressed a kiss to her lips before taking hold of her hand and walking all the way to the beach. They first made a stop at the Surf Shack, a bar right by the beach where the couple had Margaritas.

"John!" Randy called out once he saw him nearing with Trish.

"Yo, dawg," John greeted. "What you doing today?"

"We're taking a dip!" Stacy answered with a grin. "Water looks tempting."

"You guys wanna join us surf later?" Trish asked, taking a seat beside Stacy.

"We'd love to!" Stacy squealed with a grin.

As the couples ordered more mango shakes, coconut drinks and Margaritas, they finally made their way towards the place where they could rent surfboards. Stacy chose a long, white one with pink stars and a pink backtail. Trish got a bright yellow one with streaks of red and orange while John and Randy respectively chose a sky blue one with soft, tangerine streaks and a white one with tints of red and blue.

"Randy…I dunno how to surf," Stacy spoke, eyeing the waves that crashed down on the shore.

"It's okay, babe," he assured. "I'll teach you."

Randy and John started out by letting Stacy and Trish balance themselves on their boards while it was settled on the white sand. When they got the hang out of it, they walked over to the water. "So you first paddle and then when you see the perfect wave come, turn around, slowly stand up and balance yourself then you just go with the flow," Randy instructed. "You might fall the first few times but that's what surfing is all about. You gotta get up and try again. You'll perfect it in no time," he told his girlfriend.

Stacy nodded, watching as both Randy and John paddled away. "Let's go, ladies!" John had called out as Trish paddled her way towards Stacy.

"I dunno how I'm gonna do this, Stace," Trish snickered.

"Same here," the long-legged diva answered. "But look, here comes a good one," she pointed out.

A nice, fair-sized wave was indeed coming their way as the two divas started to paddle towards it. Once they were close enough, both slowly tried standing up. Trish was the first to lose her balance, crashing into the water but Stacy was able to last a little bit longer.

"Woohoo! You go, babe!" Randy cheered.

A grin played on Stacy's face as she spread her arms out to control her balance. As she did, she suddenly slipped off her board, causing her to tumble down into the cool depths of the water. Trish laughed while paddling her way towards John as Randy clapped his hands.

"She's good for a first timer," John said, reaching out for his girlfriend's hand.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Randy answered proudly.

It took a few seconds until Trish realized something was wrong. "Is it me or is Stacy taking too long to get back up?" she asked, eyeing the floating surfboard of Stacy. Hearing this was enough for Randy to almost have a heart attack.

"Shit!" Randy exclaimed, diving into the blue waters and swimming towards where Stacy had fallen. John did the same while Trish made sure all the boards were safe from being waved away. Randy quickly swam further and found Stacy struggling with her foot caught in between two rocks. Immediately, Randy swam over and gently took her foot. John also came and helped out, taking the two rocks that got the diva stuck while Randy pulled her up for air.

"Are you okay, babe?" he exclaimed, almost out of breath while hugging his girlfriend close.

Stacy coughed a few times before giggling. "Did you see me surf?" she asked him, watching as he sighed in relief.

"Shit, Stace. You don't know how scared I was," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead before pressing another one to her lips. "But yeah, you were great," he smiled, hugging her tight.

Stacy playfully rolled her eyes. "My foot just got stuck. Besides, I knew you were going to save me," she winked. "Can we go for another try?"

Randy snickered. "Whatever the princess wants."

Later that day, the couples separated as John and Trish took off to try their hot tub while Randy and Stacy rented a small yacht and went boating. It was a little past six and the sun was beginning to set, painting the horizon with tints of orange, yellow, pink and purple. Stars were starting to emit while the crescent form of the moon was slowly illuminating the beautiful, evening sky.

"This is the best vacation ever," Stacy said, leaning over the yacht's front railings while Randy stood behind her, arms wrapped around her slender figure and head rested on her right shoulder.

"I love you," Randy whispered, placing trails of kisses from the side of her head all the way down to her neck until it reached her shoulders.

"I love you, too," Stacy whispered back with a smile, leaning against Randy's warm body.

…

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

…

"I rented us four Jet skis, Randy," John Cena said the following day, sitting down beside Randy in one of the beachside restaurants where the two divas were currently having a yummy breakfast of pink salmon with bagels and cream cheese. While the two superstars were dressed in board shorts and a comfy shirt, the divas were in their bikinis with a sarong over. Stacy was wearing a white, haltered, draw-string bikini with a matching white, bikini bottom and a blue, floral sarong over while Trish was in a peach bikini full of white polka dots and a matching, plain sarong.

"We get to ride the Jet skis?" Stacy asked with a huge beam on her face.

"Yup!" Randy winked, leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"What was that for?" the long-legged diva giggled.

Randy shrugged. "You're just too cute." And with that, he gave her another kiss, this time, letting it last longer.

After breakfast and riding the Jet skis for about an hour with all four playing around, chasing and racing each other, they separated once again. John and Trish booked a body massage in the luxurious spa while Randy and Stacy enjoyed a dip in their hot tub.

…

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

…

The scorching, hot, Mexican sun smiled down upon Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler as the Legend Killer opened one eye and watched his sleeping beauty. His arm draped around her side in a protective way while her head rested an inch away from his on a soft pillow. She wore nothing but a thin tank top and a matching pair of panties while he was in a pair of boxer shorts, both feeling humid due to the weather. The ceiling fan was slowly turning as a classical piece of Beethoven dubbed as Symphony No. 5 played from the hidden speakers of the room.

Slowly, Stacy stirred and gradually opened her eyes while immediately, Randy shut his eye close and pretended to sleep. Stifling a yawn, Stacy smiled at Randy's sleeping form. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips but was suddenly surprised when he kissed back.

"Morning, princess," Randy grinned, causing Stacy to blush and duck her head.

"Morning, Randy."

He smiled, leaning in to kiss her again. "What are we doing today?" she asked, sitting up and stretching her arms. Randy took this chance to tickle her sides, causing her to giggle before being pinned back down on the bed.

"It's a surprise," he grinned like a little boy.

Stacy laughed at him, "Okay," before getting up. Randy did the same, running after her as she entered the bathroom.

"Randy, get out. I'm taking a batch," she told him.

"Don't see why I can't join you," he winked, slowly pulling his boxers down.

…

"Randy, where are we going?" Stacy asked, letting Randy hold her hand as he led her through a sandy area.

"You'll see," he winked, giving her a peck on the cheek.

She wore an orange bikini with a knitted, beige poncho over. Her hair was left down in a grudge look as on her feet were a pair of Havaiianas. Randy, meanwhile, wore a red pair of Billabong shorts and a plain, white Adidas shirt while on his feet were his brown sandals. He kept furtively glancing at Stacy as the excitement was very evident in her eyes.

Finally, they reached a part in the seashore where there was a small boat waiting for them. Right across, about half a mile away, a tiny island full of bushes and coconut trees was seen amidst the little waves that crashed against the white sand. It was a private island that belonged to Las Casitas, available for reservation any time of the day.

It was a little past twelve as Randy carried Stacy in his arms and gently placed her inside the boat. Pushing it further away, he then got in and paddled all the way to the little island.

When they arrived, Randy helped her out of the boat and led her towards one side of the island where they found a short, Japanese picnic table on top of a large, cushy mat with throw pillows as chairs. On the table were delicious meals of salad topped with Thousand Island dressing, cheese croutons with delicious bowls of pumpkin soup and Portobello mushroom ravioli in creamy, garlic, carbonara sauce.

"Wow…" Stacy stared in awe, seeing steam still emitting from the soup, indicating that the food was still warm. "This is absolutely breathtaking," she said, her eyes wide in enthusiasm. Randy grinned, leading her to the table. After enjoying the hearty meal, he stood up and offered Stacy his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"May I have this dance?"

"But there's no music," she pointed out.

As if on cue, a violin version of the song, "I'll Be", by Edwin McCain started playing. Stacy blushed for the millionth time, taking Randy's hand and allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist as she leaned against his chest with arms wrapped around his neck. They swayed gracefully to the beautiful sound of the music as Randy breathed in Stacy's scent.

"This is where I wanna be forever," she whispered, looking up and meeting his eyes.

Randy leaned down and captured her lips in his. "I promise you…this is where you'll be forever."

As soon as the music ended, they started strolling by the beach, hand in hand, until Stacy stopped to gasp at what she was seeing.

Two horses stood about twenty feet away. The white one, a palomino, had a long, braided mane with honey-colored eyes that sparkled every time it blinked. The other horse was a black stallion with a dark mane that covered a white, star-shaped spot on its forehead.

The couple walked towards the animals as Stacy instantaneously allowed the white horse to nuzzle its head against her hand.

"Can we ride them?" Stacy asked with such exhilaration in her voice.

"Of course, babe," Randy said, helping his girlfriend up the white horse before strapping her feet securely on the safety footrest. He then got on his own horse and strapped himself in. Together, they grazed along the side of the beach with each four-legged creature barely touching the salty water of the Pacific Ocean.

All of a sudden, Stacy giggled, giving her horse a light kick and letting it run away.

"Stacy!" Randy called out, running after her. They laughed at each while playing around with both horses even enjoying themselves. Finally, when they were tired, the two decided to rest under the shade of a large, coconut tree.

"This really is the best vacation I've ever had," Stacy told Randy as she leaned against his chest.

"Hell yeah," Randy answered, giving her hand a kiss.

…

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

…

"If you could just get your wife out of the way, maybe I could've won that match for you," Randy told Booker T while he was in his locker room.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you would have been tapping out there!" Sharmell retorted, staring at Randy defiantly.

Randy just narrowed his eyes at her while Booker T kept her quiet. Stacy stood quietly by a corner, watching the whole scene play.

"Listen, Randy," Booker spoke, "You've got one more match next week. We're still on the lead, three and two. You just gotta win that match," he said, patting him in the back.

"Yeah, and when I win it for you," Randy smirked. "When I hand that title to you on a silver platter," he looked over to Stacy and smiled before turning to Booker and his wife, "You're gonna owe me one."

Booker just eyed him curiously before nodding his head. "Yeah, okay," he said.

Sharmell just stared loathly at him before looking over to Stacy. "You tell him," she said, pointing at Randy, "that he better win his match for my man."

"Hey, leave her out of this," Randy glared. "As far as I can remember, I'm doing your man a favor."

Just as Sharmell was about to answer back, Booker T stopped her. "Sharmell, that's enough. Leave Randy to do his own thing and don't get her pretty girlfriend involved. She didn't do nothing to you."

"Pretty girlfriend? So you'd rather defend her than your wife?"

"That's it. We're leaving," Randy said, taking Stacy's hand and opening the door for her. "I'll see you next week, T."

And with that, he walked out of the locker room with his girlfriend.

"She's so annoying," Randy spoke once they reached their locker room.

Stacy just giggled, sitting down sideways on Randy's lap. "This is what you get for agreeing to that stipulation."

Randy sighed, shaking his head before stroking her leg.

"By the way, I have to leave next week."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"My mom signed me up and I got invited to join this contest, Dancing with the Stars. I get to be paired up with a professional dancer and every week, we dance a different dance. It's up to the audience and the fans to decide and vote who they want to stay and who they want to go," she explained.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Randy suddenly stood up.

Stacy shrugged innocently. "I only got the call last night."

"How long are you gonna be away?"

"Season starts in two weeks so I start practicing with my partner next week. I guess I'm gonna be away for as long as I'll last in that show."

Randy fell silent, staring at his girlfriend with a serious look. Finally, he took her in his arms and embraced her tightly. "Sorry if I freaked out but I'm gonna miss you."

"It's okay. I'm gonna miss you, too, Randy."

He sighed. "So when does this start? In two weeks?"

"Yeah. You'll vote for me, right?" she asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Of course I will," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

They stayed in that position for a while until Randy suddenly realized something and looked up. "Wait…your partner's gonna be a guy?"

Stacy giggled at him. "Of course. Who else would my partner be?"

…

"Last call for all passengers of Flight 182, Delta Airlines, heading for Los Angeles, California," the speaker blasted throughout the John F. Kennedy airport.

"So I'll see you in two weeks, Randy," Stacy said, taking her handcarry bag from her boyfriend.

Randy just gave her a puppy-dog look while pouting his lips and batting his eyelashes.

"Don't give me that look, Randy," Stacy tried to smile but ended up teary-eyed. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Don't be silly. You can't. You've got a big storyline going on for you."

Randy sighed. "Will you be okay?"

Stacy nodded. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Call me when you get there."

"Okay."

For a few seconds, they stayed silent in each others arms until Randy broke it off. "Stace, you'll miss your flight."

"I'll miss you, Randy."

"I'll miss you, too."

And with that, Randy leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss before watching her walk towards the boarding area. Waving a goodbye, he placed his hands inside his pockets and sighed. He really was going to miss her.

…

"Waiter, can I get another beer?" John ordered, watching as Randy sulked in his seat.

It had only been four days since she left and already, he was as depressed as hell. The last time she called was that afternoon and she seemed to be doing well with her dancing practice. He also was able to have a short talk with her partner, Tony, who happened to be a pretty nice guy.

"Dawg, I'm telling yah. She'll win it. Whole company's voting for her non-stop. Your girl's a fan favorite, too. She's got all the WWE fans on her side!"

"Yeah, well what if I don't her to win?" Randy retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"You have got to be the most selfish and unsupportive boyfriend to ever grace the planet."

"I just miss her."

"Dawg, you still gotta vote for her."

"I know, I know," Randy said. "I'd probably be the one to vote her the most," he said sadly.

"Don't be too sad, Randy. She won't be gone forever."

Randy sighed. "Yeah."

…

_Two weeks later…_

Stacy was busy watching an old movie, "Breakfast at Tiffany's", starring Audrey Hepburn when suddenly, someone knocked on her hotel door.

"Leave me alone, Drew! I know I'm gonna beat you next week!" she teased, standing up and checking her appearance on the full-length mirror.

Her blonde hair was a mess and she only wore a pair of aqua-colored, Roxy shorts and a loose, white shirt. Raking her hand through her soft hair, she walked over to the door and answered it.

"Randy!" she exclaimed, instantly jumping into his arms and smoldering his face with kisses. "I thought you said you were coming tomorrow?" she asked as he carried her inside the room before dropping his bag.

"Yeah, but I wanted to surprise you," he grinned, placing her gently on the bed. "You lost weight," he pointed out, taking a seat beside her.

"I know. Training's been difficult. I dance with Tony five hours a day. My legs are killing me!" she told him.

Randy nodded, rubbing her back. "Did you get to meet George Hamilton?"

"Oh yeah, I did. He's really cool. And Drew Lachey is really funny. But when it comes to competing, he can be scary."

Randy smiled. "So did you miss me?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I saw your dance last week. You were really good," Randy commented, kissing her forehead.

"Really? I thought my dress was uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I thought it was too revealing for a dance," he pointed out, earning a wack from Stacy,

"I had no choice to wear that!" she giggled, glancing at the TV. "So how long are you staying?" she asked.

Randy sighed. "Just this weekend. I have to fly back to Georgia."

Stacy pouted. "Can't you watch one of my performances?"

"You know I'd love to, babe. But I can't. Vince's orders."

Stacy heaved a disappointed sigh.

"Tell you what? Why don't you go dress up and I'll take you shopping around L.A.? Sound good?" Randy proposed with a grin.

Stacy shrugged, smiling a little. "I guess so."

Randy snickered, shaking his head. "Come here," he said before pulling her in for a kiss.

…

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

…

_One month later…_

"No, I wanna go home!" Stacy cried over the phone. "I don't wanna dance anymore! I wanna be with you!" she said hysterically.

Randy panicked, clinging the cellphone to his ear. "Baby, calm down! But you're doing so well! You can't just give up, princess!"

"But I wanna be with you, Randy! I don't wanna be here anymore! I wanna be with you!" she kept repeating.

Randy thought fast, looking around the arena. He was supposed to attend a press conference any minute now. He knew he would be dead meat if he didn't show up.

"Baby, can you wait for a few hours?" he requested, running towards his locker room to grab his bag. Putting the phone down, he bumped into Batista. "You're taking my place in the press conference," he pointed out, placing his cellphone inside the pocket of his slacks.

"Why? What happened?" the Animal asked curiously.

"Stacy's throwing a tantrum. I'm gonna catch the next plane to Vegas," Randy explained, checking his bag if his passport was inside.

Batista nodded, waving him goodbye as Randy drove as fast as he could all the way to the airport.

…

A non-stop knocking from Stacy's hotel room door caused her to jolt up from the bed. It was two in the morning as she groggily got up in her pink pajamas. Opening the door, there stood an exhausted Randy Orton with weary eyes and trying to stifle a yawn.

Stacy sobbed, breaking down and hugging him.

"Ssshhh…babe, it's okay. I'm here," Randy whispered in a soothing voice, bringing her inside the room.

"You didn't have to come, Randy," she said in between tears.

"Ssshhh…I wanted to," he said, placing trails of kisses down her neck.

"Are you gonna stay?"

Randy nodded, silencing her with his lips before pulling her shirt off. "For as long as you want, baby."

…

"She must really be homesick," Batista said while he and Randy were having lunch at Outback.

"Yeah, she almost broke down again when I left," Randy told him, taking a bite off his cheeseburger.

"When you visiting her again? Next week?"

Randy shrugged. "I can't. Vince will chew my head off."

"What about next, next week?"

"Can't either. It's No Way Out."

Batista shook his head. "Poor Stacy."

Randy sighed. "I know. I miss her like hell."

"Awww…poor Randy," Batista teased. "When will you see her again?"

Randy sighed heavily. "I don't know."

…

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

…

Stacy stood nervously on the stage beside Drew Lachey. It was the very last episode of Dancing with the Stars as she and Drew were the last two who made it in the show. Biting her lip, she wondered if Randy was going to be there to either congratulate or to comfort her. It had been forever since they last saw each other and she was more than inching to get on the plane that minute and fly to wherever Randy was.

"And the winner of the 2006 Dancing with the Stars is…" the host announced while Stacy and Drew smiled nervously at each other. "Stacy Keibler!"

Shock overcame Stacy as she covered her mouth with her hands. Drew laughed at her reaction, giving her a congratulations hug. The audience cheered wildly as all three judges gave her a hug as well. Stacy became teary as her partner gave her the final hug.

"Now Stace," the host spoke. "Someone from the audience came here to surprise you," he said. "Take it as congratulations gift."

From the crowd, a familiar brunette in gray Calvin Klein slacks and a black Ben Sherman polo stood out and was walking towards the stage. He was holding a bouquet of red roses with a huge smile on his face. Stacy, in her black, Escada dress, got even tearier while waiting for her boyfriend to approach her.

"Congratulations, baby," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before handing her the bouquet.

"You came," Stacy beamed, hugging him tight.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Stace," he whispered back, suddenly stepping away and offered his hand to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked, a huge grin present on his handsome face.

The audience went crazy as everyone else on stage watched the two in awe. Randy placed one hand on Stacy's waist while the other held her hand as she leaned close against his chest and had one arm on his shoulder.

As they danced, the song "You and Me" by Lifehouse started playing while a few squeals and "Awww's" were heard from the crowd.

Randy looked down on his beautiful girlfriend. "I love you, Stace."

Stacy smiled and looked up at him. "I love you, too, Randy."

…

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

…

Please don't forget to review my story and vote Stacy in Dancing with the Stars!


	15. May Angels Lead You In

Chapter 15: **May Angels Lead You In** by: Jimmy Eat World

A/N: drum roll Hear ye! Hear ye! I bring you…the final installment of The Soundtrack! And can I just share how happy I am right now? I just watched Raw Is War live here in Manila and it was wickedly awesome. I loved every match and I screamed my heart out for every wrestler who came. I can say that it was the best night of my life ever. I mean…I've been waiting for this my whole life. Wrestling is my life.

The highlight of my night was definitely when Cena saw my huge ass sign (since I was the only one in our side who had a sign for him), smiled and gave me this "_I see you_" gesture. I could've fainted then and there. He was just sizzling hot. I'm still hung over from everything. I really do hope they come back soon.

By the way, I'm sorry it took me forever to write this chapter. I wanted to make it the best so yeah. Hope you guys loved this story! Don't forget to send in your comments and reviews! Thanks!

…

_One year later_…

"Dawg, it's unbelievable. You guys have been together for almost a year!" John exclaimed.

He and Randy were currently waiting for their girlfriends to finish shopping as they sat in a local diner, drinking cups of white chocolate mocha espresso. "I know," Randy smiled, shaking his head. "It really is unbelievable."

"Hell yeah. This is a first for you, man," John teased.

"And this will be the last," the Legend Killer grinned.

"What does that mean?" John asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Randy shrugged, a sly smile displaying on his face. John decided to drop the topic as he asked, "What are you gonna do for her on your anniversary? Sure, you thought of something, right?"

"Of course," Randy smirked. "I booked something. It's gonna be a surprise. We're gonna be leaving for a week."

The Doctor nodded, very impressed. "So where you taking her?"

"The place where I know she's always dreamt about going to her whole life."

John smirked back at Randy. "Which is?"

Leaning in, Randy whispered his answer as the two of them smirked at each other.

"I like your plan, dawg."

…

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance_

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

_May angels lead you in_

…

"Randy, where are we going?" Stacy asked, zipping the last of her bags.

"It's a surprise," he winked, grinning at her. Stacy just eyed him curiously as he loaded their bags in his new silver Lexus convertible before opening the passenger seat's door for her. "You're in for the biggest surprise of your life," he said, pressing a kiss to her lips as Stacy hopped in.

"Really now?" Stacy smiled deviously.

"Really," he raised his eyebrows twice before winking and driving off towards the airport.

Upon reaching LAX, the couple checked-in their luggage and entered the lounge of Lufthansa Airlines where an old lady dressed in a baby pink, Versace lawyer suit rested on a massage chair by the window while drinking a strawberry smoothie. Across her, on a sofa watching TV, two women in similar business suits spoke French about a current issue regarding what they saw in CNN. From a far, a group of men talked about football while enjoying drinks of brandy as beside them, on another table, an old couple held hands while sweet talking each other.

"Randy, I feel so under-dressed," Stacy whispered, eyeing her attire. She was in a denim pair of Escada jeans, a white, long-sleeved, turtle-neck top from Moschino and a beige, faux fur trench coat from Marc Jacobs. She wore black, leather boots with pointed heels from Nine West and she carried along a beige purse from Ferregamo.

"Under-dressed?" Randy raised an eyebrow, completely confounded that his girlfriend thought she was under-dressed. "You look fine, babe," he whispered back with a wink as he was clad in a gray pair of Perry Ellis slacks, a white polo from Matinique and had a black Fred Segal coat over.

"Randy, seriously. Where are we going?" Stacy asked.

Before he could answer, the speakers inside the lounge spoke ahead. "Passengers on Flight 286 of Lufthansa Airlines flying for Paris, France, please board the plane now."

Stacy's jaw literally dropped as she stared at Randy, wide-eyed. "Paris?" she repeated, watching as his grin grew bigger and bigger by the second. "Oh my god…" Stacy uttered, wrapping her arms around him. "You have no idea how much I wanna pass out right now," she told him, her smile never leaving her face.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go."

Taking her hand, they boarded the first-class section of the plane and made their way towards Western Europe.

…

Stacy Keibler stared in awe at the marvelous view right outside the balcony of their suite. The sun was out in a jovial glow while amidst it all stood the Eiffel tower just a mile away from their hotel. Below, a couple of stores and restaurants were seen along the occupied brick roads of Paris as every corner, French women walked in stylish clothes and business suits, all busy talking on the cellphone while men sat in local cafes and restaurants, reading newspapers or enjoying cups of hot chocolate and buttered croissants.

"This is beautiful," Stacy whispered. "Just like how I'd imagined it to be."

Randy smiled, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He was only in a pair of boxer shorts while Stacy wore her usual tank top with matching panties. "You know what today is, babe?" he said, kissing her bare shoulders.

Stacy smiled, turning around to face her boyfriend. "Our first anniversary?"

Randy grinned, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. "Remember that dress I bought you last week?" he asked after pulling away.

Stacy nodded. "What about it?"

"I want you to wear it tonight when we head out to dinner, okay?"

Stacy beamed. "Okay!" she said, before Randy started tickling her to the ground.

…

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

_So what would you think of me now_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

_May angels lead you in_

…

Sweat trickled down Randy's forehead as he waited for his girlfriend to finish dressing up inside their beautiful, marbled bathroom. He wore a black, Armani Exchange suit with a red Ralph Lauren polo under while on his feet was his expensive pair of black, Valentino, leather shoes.

Hearing the doorknob move, he waited as Stacy emerged wearing a red, Vera Wang dress that fell symmetrically down in a short train. It had a low v-neck cut in the front as the back was left extremely bare. Her hair was in a French twist, leaving a few strands to frame her face perfectly while she wore a red pair of Manolos and carried a matching red Louis Vuitton purse.

Randy was absolutely tantalized by her beauty as he stood up from the bed, walked over and captured her lips in a short but zealous kiss. "You look beautiful," he whispered like a prayer as Stacy smiled and thanked him coyly. "I have something for you," he said, holding out a single, red rose. Stacy took it gratefully before letting him take her hand. Together, they walked out of their suite, down to the lobby, into a black limousine and drove off.

"Before you find out where I'm taking you, you have to wear this," Randy said, carefully placing a blindfold over Stacy's eyes.

Stacy giggled. "Randy, you're being silly," she said to him but willingly obliged.

Randy smiled at how cute she was being. "I just want you to be surprised."

"Like you haven't surprised me enough," the diva answered with a smile.

Finally, when they reached their destination, Randy took Stacy's hand and carefully led her out of the car. The long-legged diva felt the brisk of the cold wind along with the scent of Randy's Cool Waters perfume. Slowly, he guided her towards a lift, which brought them all the way up to the top where a candlelight dinner for two was set right in the center.

"We're here," Randy said, taking Stacy's blindfold off.

Stacy was completely stunned when she realized she was standing right atop the Eiffel tower, overlooking the whole of the beautiful city of Paris. Scattered everywhere were petals of red and white roses as on the table for two was a very delicious meal, care of the Café Ritz.

"Randy, any more surprises and you're gonna give me a heart attack," Stacy said teasingly before allowing him to pull a chair for her.

After their meal and a delicious dessert of mango jubilee topped with vanilla ice cream and cherries, Randy wiped the corner of his lips with a napkin before taking Stacy's hand. "Stace, I have one more surprise for you."

"Not again," Stacy grinned, letting Randy stand her up. Suddenly, she jumped up when a mob of loud, blazing fireworks exploded, filling the sky with beautiful lights and decorations. Then, when Stacy thought it was over, another crack exploded, spelling the words, "Will you marry me?"

Stacy gasped, shifting her gaze from the sky to Randy's baby blue eyes. "Stace, as I stand here tonight with the world as my witness, I pledge to you my undying and everlasting love. I will stand beside you as your partner. I will stand before you as your protector and I will stand behind you as your solace." Kneeling on one knee, Randy took out a small, velvet box. Upon opening it, he exposed an expensive, platinum Tacori ring adorned with a brilliant, 2-karat, heart-shaped diamond. "Please spend and end your life with me."

Stacy's eyes became a little glossy of tears before answering Randy's question. "Yes!"

Immediately, Randy grinned, scooping Stacy in his arms. "I love you more than life, babe."

"I love you, too, Randy," Stacy whispered, ending the perfect moment with a kiss.

…

"You're finally getting married!" Trish squealed over the phone the next day. Randy was still asleep while Stacy was busy gushing about the previous night. Her best friend, of course, was more than happy to accept the long-legged diva's call, despite the expense and the time difference it cost.

"And I want you to be my maid of honor, okay?" Stacy grinned like a little girl.

"Of course!" the Canadian diva exclaimed.

"Good. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll call you again when I can. I love you, Trish!"

"I love you, too, Stace. You don't know how happy I am for you."

"Thanks, Trish," Stacy smiled. "Bye," she said before putting the phone down.

Not long, Randy started stirring, slowly opening his eyes to see his fiancé watching a French flick on TV. "Hey babe," he greeted in a sleepy tone, wrapping one arm around her and dipping her for a kiss.

"Hey, Randy," the diva answered, pecking his cheek. "What are we doing today?"

Randy checked the time before rubbing the sleep off his eyes. "We're flying to Italy," he said with a grin.

"We are?"

"Pack your bags, babe. We're leaving in an hour," he winked.

"Randy, how much more surprises do you have in store for me?" Stacy asked with a huge beam.

"Let's see…first we're going to Venice, spend a night or two there. We can ride the gondolas and just tour the city or you can go shopping if you want. Then we take the train to Milan where we spend another night or so before flying back to where Smackdown will air next week in Greensboro."

Stacy squealed, pinching both Randy's cheeks. "I love you!" she said before running off to the bathroom to get ready.

…

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in_

…

The week ended as the newly engaged couple headed back, meeting the rest of the Smackdown superstars in Greensboro, North Carolina. Apparently, Trish had already spread the news to everyone, leaving them to answer to all those who congratulated them. Questions regarding the wedding arose and Stacy was beginning to feel stressed about the whole ordeal.

Once, while she was at Florida doing a photo shoot with the rest of the divas, Randy was out in Las Vegas, having another one of his boys' night outs with John, Batista, Rey, Chris Jericho and Josh Matthews.

"Yeah," Randy laughed. "It's on February," he said, walking with Batista and John towards the bar. They were currently waiting for Rey, Chris and Josh to arrive as the other three ordered their drinks.

"Who's your best man going to be?" Batista asked, placing his Coach sunglasses inside the breast pocket of his polo.

"That would be me," John grinned, placing an arm around Randy.

Batista snickered, shaking his head. "What about Stacy? Who's her maid of honor?"

Randy shrugged. "Who else? Trish. She's the closest Stacy has to a sister."

Just as the rest of them arrived, Randy's phone started ringing. "Hello?" he answered after flipping his phone open. "Trish?"

All eyes were on him, especially John, as they heard Trish babble on and on about something concerning Stacy. Randy sighed, shaking his head. "Alright. Let me talk to her."

A few seconds passed as a new voice took the call. "Randy?" came Stacy's soft, melancholic tone.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Randy asked, putting his Budweiser down.

"Randy, I never realized there's so much to do! I can't contact Oscar regarding my dress 'coz his secretary said he's out of the country! I still haven't found the right pair of shoes and the invitations aren't done yet! I'm not even sure if I invited everyone I want to invite! I can't decide on the decorations and I keep arguing that I want white roses but the flower guy insists that I use tulips! I haven't done anything about the reception yet and Randy—everything is just so frustrating!" she cried.

Randy bit his lips to keep from snickering. Lately, Stacy had been throwing random tantrums out of nowhere, it was getting very unpredictable. He figured tonight's tantrum was caused by the diva shoot, care of Torrie, Trish and Lita, who were constantly asking her about the wedding and were more than excited to help plan it out.

"Baby, the wedding's not until February! We have six months!" he reminded her. "Just calm down. I'm here to help you," he said in a soothing voice.

Stacy sighed. "I miss you."

The Legend Killer couldn't help but smile. "Do you want me to fly there right now?"

"No, it's okay. That would be such a hassle and—"

"Nothing's a hassle if it's for you, babe."

From the other line, Stacy couldn't help but turn red. "Sorry, Randy. I'm just stressed about our wedding."

"Come on, baby. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"I'll try."

"You know I love you, right?"

Stacy smiled. "I love you, too, Randy."

"What's my baby doing right now?"

"Nothing much. Trish and I are watching a movie. Torrie and Lita went out to buy pizza. What about you?"

"I'm here at Ponti with John, Dave, Josh, Chris and Rey."

"Oh… so when am I gonna see you again?"

Randy inwardly shrugged. "I can come there tomorrow, if you want."

Hearing this, Stacy had to smile. "Really? Can we go shopping?"

"Sure, babe. If that's what you want."

"Awesome! Trish wants John to come, too."

Randy snickered. "Well then… I'll bring him along."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow, Randy!"

"Alright. I love you, babe."

"I love you, too."

"Sweet dreams, okay?"

Stacy giggled. "You, too, Randy."

And with that, Randy flipped his phone close and sighed. "Love is in the air," John said in a sing-song voice while Batista and the rest shook their heads and snickered. "You've got it bad for her, man."

"Which is hard to believe if this was the Randy Orton we were talking about before he met Stacy," John teased.

Randy smirked, turning to his best friend. "We're going to Florida tomorrow."

John's grin reached from ear to ear. "Now we're talking."

"Looks like Randy's not the only one who's got it bad," Batista teased, making John grin widely.

…

"We're abstaining from sex," Stacy proudly announced as she and her friends looked through shoes and bags from Nine West.

"Are you serious?" Torrie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Stacy nodded. "We're preserving it for our honeymoon," she grinned a little.

"You do realize that it's still in five months," Lita pointed out.

"So?"

The two divas shrugged. "You think Randy's gonna last that?"

"Of course he will," Stacy said chirpily. "If he loves me, he'll be able to."

"Stacy, the difference between you and Randy is that he's a guy and he has 'needs'. I have no doubt you'll last it but will he?"

Stacy gave her two friends a disappointed look. "Don't underestimate him, you guys. I'm sure he will."

The blonde and the redhead both shrugged. "If you say so."

…

"She won't even let me get to second base!" Randy complained to John for the umpteenth time. "She thinks abstaining from sex until our honeymoon's gonna make it really special! I don't see the difference!"

John had to laugh. "She does have a point, Randy."

"But John! NO SEX FOR FIVE MONTHS!" he bellowed, clearly startling the rest of the customers in the diner they were in.

"Keep it down, dawg! You're embarrassing me! So what? It's just five months—"

"Try not having sex with Trish for five months. Are you gonna last that?"

John pressed his lips together and gave Randy a sheepish smile. "You have a point there."

"See!"

"Well if you love her, you're gonna do this for her. Right?"

Randy sighed. "Exactly. And that's what sucks."

John's eyes widened in fear. "Are you saying Stacy sucks!"

"No, dufus!" Randy slapped the back of John's head. "I'm saying the situation sucks!"

John snickered at his best friend. "Too bad for you, dawg."

…

"RANDALL KEITH ORTON!" came Stacy's angry voice as Randy quickly came out of the bathroom wearing only a white towel. His hair was dripping wet and his body was still drenched in soap suds.

"Yeah, babe?" he answered in a petrified tone.

"WHAT ARE THESE DOING UNDER OUR BED!" the long-legged diva bellowed, holding a couple of Playboy magazines and a Stuff magazine that wasn't even her on the cover.

"Oh…ummm…those? They're not mine! Uhhh…they're Jericho's! Yeah!" he tried to lie.

"Don't try prevaricating, Randy! I know it's yours. What are you doing with them?" Stacy asked sternly.

"I was just looking through them—"

"You idiot!" Stacy snapped, hitting his shoulder with a rolled-up magazine. "I can't believe you! What next? Am I gonna find out later on that you're sleeping with one of those hookers we see in cheap bars! Is that how it's gonna be, Randy? I had so much faith in you! How could you?"

This time, Stacy's voice was beginning to crack while tears filled her eyes. "I've been stressing over our wedding for the last two months and all you can do is hang out with John or Dave or Rey or Chris and go to stupid bars while I stay up late at night making phone calls and arrangements for the damn thing we've both been dreaming of happening!"

Randy was about to say something but Stacy cut him off. "Don't. I don't wanna hear it," she said. Wiping the tears in her eyes, she grabbed her hoodie jacket and wore it over her tank top and boxer shorts.

"Baby, where are you going?" Randy tried stopping her.

Stacy rolled her eyes and lightly pushed him away, "Somewhere. Away from you," and with that, she slammed the door shut, making her way towards John and Trish's room.

…

_Knock! Knock!_

"Go get the door, John!" Trish ordered, changing the channel of the TV.

John smirked at her before standing up. "Yes, your highness."

Upon opening the door, a tear-stricken Stacy emerged. Her blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail as her arms were wrapped around herself. "What happened to you, baby girl?" John asked, allowing the diva to enter.

"Randy's such a jerk," she said, wiping another tear that fell down her face.

Hearing this, John wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Why? What did he do? Do you want me to hunt him down and beat his ass for you?"

Stacy giggled a little before being welcomed by Trish. "What happened?" her best friend asked.

"A while ago, I accidentally dropped the remote control and it fell under our bed. When I bent down to get it, I found a bunch of Playboy magazines and a Stuff magazine that wasn't even me on the cover!" she wailed to Trish.

John turned beet red while Trish gave her best friend a hug. "I think I know where those magazines came from," he said with a coy grin.

"Who?" Trish asked.

"Me," he replied sheepishly.

"JONATHAN FELIX CENA! How could you?"

"I had it way before I even had you!" John explained.

"Yeah, but you still have them until now?"

"I didn't—"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Trish roared. "Come on, Stacy. Let's go," she told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of their hotel room. "You can spend the night alone, Cena!" she yelled, slamming the door shut before heading towards Torrie's room.

…

"Dude, we're so screwed," John pointed out the next day as he and Randy sat inside Coffee Bean while drinking frappucinos.

Randy simply glared at him before carrying on in calling Stacy's cellphone. "Shit," he muttered after Stacy dropped the call for the hundredth time. "This is your entire fault, John," Randy told him.

"My fault? You asked for those magazines, dawg! Why is it my fault?"

"You should've have given those to me in the first place!"

"What was I to do? I tried warning you but you sounded so desperate!"

Randy exhaled a sigh. "Stacy's probably gonna call off the wedding now," he uttered quietly.

"Dawg, don't think that. Just look for ways to apologize."

"Wanna give me ideas?" Randy asked sarcastically, glaring at his best friend for the millionth time.

John shrugged. "I'm still trying to think of a way to apologize to Trish," he answered sheepishly.

Randy rolled his eyes, throwing his frappucino cup at the nearest trash can. "If I end up not marrying her, John, I swear I'm gonna kill you."

…

"Stacy, that's enough," Trish scolded, grabbing the shot glass from a very inebriated Stacy Keibler.

"No, Trish! I'm totally fine! Give me my drink back!"

"Stacy, you've had six shots of tequila! You have to stop!"

The two divas were currently at a bar in Tijuana where the long-legged blonde had decided to get herself totally wasted to forget about her whole ordeal with her fiancé. Dressed in an extremely short, Moschino denim skirt and a long, brown, halter top with beads and sequins lining the v-neck neckline from Anne Klein, she downed her seventh shot of tequila before grinning widely at her best friend.

"I feel like I'm floating," she said in a slurred accent.

Trish rolled her eyes, dressed in a pair of Esprit low-rider jeans and a symmetrical tank top from Mango. "Stay here," she yelled against the roaring sound of the hip-hop music. "I'm gonna get you a bottle of water to sober you up. Don't go anywhere," she repeated, walking away towards the bar.

Five minutes later, Trish returned, only to find an empty seat where Stacy was in previously. "No effin' way," she muttered, frantically looking around for her best friend.

"Excuse me?" Trish asked one of the Mexican men originally seated next to Stacy. "Have you seen my friend? She's about this tall, has long legs, and was wearing a brown top and skirt?" she said, showing approximately how tall Stacy was.

The man scratched his head curiously before finally realizing who Trish was describing. "Stacy? Stacy Keibler?" he asked in a native Mexican accent.

"Yeah! Stacy Keibler!" Trish nodded eagerly. "If anything happens to her, Randy is going to kill me," she thought to herself.

"Lo siento, senorita. She left a few minutes ago—stumbling out of the bar."

"Oh my god…was she with anyone?" Trish exclaimed.

"No, I didn't see, senorita."

Trish raked one hand through her hair in frustration.

"Do you want me to call police, senorita?"

Trish shook her head and smiled gratefully at the native. "No, it's okay. I'll take care of this," and with that, she dashed out of the bar in search of Stacy.

…

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big_

_God wouldn't let it live_

_May angels lead you in_

…

_Ring! Ring!_

"John! It's Trish!" Randy exclaimed, checking his ringing phone.

"What? Dawg, answer it!"

Immediately, Randy flipped his Samsung open. "Hello?"

"Randy!" Trish cried out in a desperate voice.

"Trish!"

"Randy, where are you?"

"I'm still here in San Diego. John's with me. We're on our way back to the hotel. Why? What's wrong? Where are you guys?"

"How long will it take you from San Diego to Tijuana?"

"Ummm… I dunno. About an hour if it's not traffic. Trish, what's going on?"

Trish inhaled, preparing to launch her story on how she and Stacy went on a getaway trip to Mexico and decided to head to a local bar in the middle of the night. To finish it off, she explained how Stacy got lost and was now currently nowhere to be found.

"WHAT!" Randy exclaimed, pulling the brakes to a sudden halt, causing John to stumble forward.

"Dawg, what the fuck?"

"I'm on my way there, Trish. Try looking through every bar and every alleyway. Check the motels, too. I'm gonna try to call for back-up. Trish, be careful."

And with that, he flipped his phone close and headed towards the highway while explaining everything to John. "I had a feeling something like this was gonna happen! This is all my fault, John!"

"No, dawg," John shook his head, "It's my fault, too. Even Trish was mad at me, remember?"

Randy sighed, stepping on the gas and reaching more than a hundred miles per hour. It was nearly one in the morning and fortunately, the highway was clear of other cars. Randy had all the freedom to speed as fast as he could.

…

"Randy! John! Oh my god!" Trish exclaimed, running towards the two Superstars and giving both of them a hug. She looked to be so frustrated and was already shedding tears as she told them she looked everywhere but found no Stacy.

By this time, the pernicious city of Tijuana was full of night-trippers, hookers, drunkards and hobos; all out to gamble, play and drink the night away. Randy, dressed in a white, Greyhound polo with four of its buttons open, a pair of Ralph Lauren jeans and his favorite, leather Hugo Boss shoes, thought of places where he could find his fiancé. Scantily-clad women wearing heavy make-up eyed him and John lustfully while batting their long, fake eyelashes at them flirtatiously as Trish inwardly glared at these hookers for staring at her boyfriend in such way. John was simply dressed in a pair of Adidas skater shorts, a white shirt from Billabong, a beige, Quiksilver cap worn backwards on his head and a pair of Nike sneakers.

Placing a protective arm around his girlfriend, he leaned in to whisper, "Baby girl, don't this remind you of the OC? We've got Marissa Cooper a.k.a. Stacy Keibler on the loose and you're her best friend, Summer Roberts while I," he grinned, "get to be the Seth Cohen to Randy's Chino boy, Ryan Atwood," he winked. "And what a coincidence! We're right here in TJ, Mexico!"

Trish gave him a cold glare, swatting his arm away. "First of all, Mr. I-think-I'm-cool-enough-to-be-Seth Cohen, I am still mad at you. Second, you're already on my nerves so quit making it even worse. Third, my best friend is still missing and it's partly because of you and Mr. Chino-boy over there and lastly, since when did you start watching Orange County?"

John shrugged, giving his girlfriend a sheepish smile before replacing his arm around her shoulders as men were starting to flash her oeillades, which he did not like one bit.

Randy inwardly groaned. It had been thirty minutes of searching almost the whole of TJ and still, Stacy was nowhere to be seen. Questions arose as he asked himself if maybe she was abducted or worse, raped. Murder was out of the question for he refused to believe his fiancé was capable of suffering such fate.

"Randy, what about there?" Trish suggested, pointing towards a dim-lighted pub with a few Mexicans smoking weed outside.

Upon entering, the smell of stale alcohol and second-hand smoke filled the air as seated by the bar was a frustrated Stacy Keibler, head on her hands, with five men gathered around her, poking her and pestering her while she yelled for them to leave her alone. The men all had wicked smiles on their faces, taking in the pleasure of having their hands on the long-legged blonde. Instantly, Randy's blood simmered, stalking over towards them.

"Hey! Get your fucking hands off my fiancé!" he yelled, closing his fists and gently supporting Stacy in his arms.

One of the men who was clearly drunk, stopped Randy from doing such as he exclaimed, "Hey! We were having fun with her!"

"Randy?" Stacy called out in a soft whisper before passing out. Placing her in Trish's arms, he turned around to face all five men.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," he explained. "I only came here to take what's mine—"

Before he could finish his sentence, one of the drunkards had already thrown a fist which he skillfully dodged, thanks to how many years of training. Instead, he was able to knee the guy in the stomach before throwing him to the ground as the rest of the men made their way towards the Legend Killer.

"Shit," John muttered, joining in to help his friend.

Seeing as both men were professionals, it was too easy for them to get all four knocked out. But John's eyes widened in fear when he saw one of them shakily pull out a gun and set off the trigger. "Randy! Watch out!" he yelled but was too late. His best friend had gotten shot square in his right shoulder, opposite the one he injured before, as he fell flat on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Trish screamed, quickly but gently placing Stacy down before dialing 911.

All five men were shocked to say the least as five minutes later, a group of cops came to arrest them, followed by an ambulance which brought all four WWE superstars to the nearest local hospital.

…

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in_

…

"How is he, doc?" John asked, his voice full of concern.

It was already half past five in the morning and both him and his girlfriend were as tired as hell. Randy, as well as Stacy, had to be rushed to the hospital for the former had been shot while the latter had been heavily drugged.

"He'll be fine," the doctor assured with a small smile. "We easily got the bullet out; thankfully it wasn't as deep as I had expected it to be. He underwent a quick surgery and is now resting in room 319. You can go visit him if you want. He can leave in a week after a few sessions of intensive therapy."

John nodded. "What about Stacy?"

"She had an overdose of ecstasy in her system and it's not good that it was consumed along with tequila. Those two are never combined. We're trying to draw out everything using a filtered tube which we had to insert through her mouth. If she wakes up, she might not be able to talk for a couple of days seeing as her throat and vocal chords will be affected."

"What do you mean 'if she wakes up'?" Trish asked. "You mean to say there's a chance she might not?"

"It's too early to tell. Let's just hope the drug hasn't damaged anything else."

Trish stared widely at the doctor before he left to check on the long-legged diva. She then looked at John with tears filling her eyes. "She better come out of this alive, John," was the last thing she said before breaking down.

…

His blue eyes opened to a room full of white. For a moment, he thought he was in some Utopian dream until he realized he heard a television on and a faint but distinct sound of his best friend's voice was heard from a corner. "John?" he called out in a raspy voice.

Immediately, the Champ jogged his way towards him and greeted him with a smile. "Dawg! You're up!"

Randy winced a little, checking to see his bandaged shoulder. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of days. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," Randy admitted. "How's Stacy?"

"Oh…well…" John uttered, taking a step sideways to gesture towards the bed right next to Randy's. There, lying down, was Stacy Keibler herself. A tube was attached to her mouth while on her right hand was a dextrose which gave her all the water and nutrients she needed while she was out.

"What happened?" Randy asked, eyes wide in shock as he stared at his girl. John explained to him everything that the doctor said as Randy couldn't believe his ears. "Will she be okay? Did she wake up already? How is she? How the hell did her drink get spiked?"

"Calm down, dawg. She'll be ayt. She's been out a couple of days just like you but has been showing signs that she's improving. Just this morning, she moved her head. Doc said that was good. And dawg, we were in TJ. Just about anyone could've spiked her drink."

Randy sighed. "Did I really get shot?" he asked himself more than his best friend.

John couldn't help but grin. "You did. And I'm happy you're alive man," he said before giving the Legend Killer a light hug.

"I'm happy I'm alive, too, man. Where's Trish?"

"She left to grab a few clothes and some pizza. Lita, Torrie and all the guys are on their way as well."

Randy nodded, his eyes never leaving his girlfriend. "You sure she'll be okay, John?"

"Positive, dawg. Trust me."

…

Randy was peacefully sleeping while John and Trish sat in one corner of the hospital room watching TV. Hearing Stacy give a sudden movement, Trish stood up.

"Oh my god, John. She's waking up!" she said in a hushed voice.

Slowly, Stacy's eyes stirred until finally opening. She adjusted to the bright color of the room as well as the lights that were slightly blinding her. Her throat felt raspy and it was giving her a great deal of pain. Earlier on, the doctors had already removed the tube attached to her mouth, leaving it parched and desiccated.

"Randy?" she called out in a hoarse whisper.

"Stacy! You're awake!" Trish squealed, running over to her best friend and giving her a hug.

"Where am I?" Stacy asked, sitting up from her uncomfortable position. Seeing the bed right next to hers and realizing who was sleeping on it caused her eyes to widen. "What happened to Randy?" she exclaimed.

Trish explained to the long-legged diva everything it is she needed to explain. "Is he okay?" Stacy asked out with a pout, not believing that her boyfriend—no—fiancé actually got shot.

Trish smiled, giving Stacy's hand a reassuring squeeze. "He's fine, sweetie. He's just sleeping. He woke up a few hours ago. He was really scared when he saw you."

A blush crept up Stacy's cheeks as she tried to hide her smile. Looking over to Randy, she found him suddenly waking up. The moment he did, his eyes immediately grazed over to Stacy.

"Morning, Casanova," Stacy greeted with a huge grin.

"Stace! Oh my god!" Randy said, wanting that instant to go over and hug her.

"How's your shoulder?" Stacy asked, eyeing Randy's bandaged shoulder with a wince.

"It's in good condition, don't worry. Doctor said I only need a few sessions of therapy. What about you?" his voice softened a little. "Are you okay? I heard about what happened. You almost died, Stace." Randy trailed off.

Before the diva could answer, Trish interrupted their conversation. "John and I are gonna head out and buy some snacks from the vendo machine. You two should…continue your talk," she smiled. "Just…call us if you need us," she winked, literally dragging John out of the cozy hospital room before he could protest.

Stacy smiled gratefully before turning to look at Randy. She found the situation quite funny. Both of them were lying on hospital beds, five feet apart from each other and both dying to be in each other's arms. "I'm…I'm sorry, Randy. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to—"

"Don't apologize, Stace." Randy sighed, shaking his head. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have had those magazines in the first place. If it wasn't for those damn things, you wouldn't have taken off like that. I'm really sorry."

Stacy bit her lower lip as her heart melted. "No, Randy. I overreacted and—"

"Stace, no. Listen. You had every right to react the way you did. I disappointed you and I know I really hurt you. Just the thought of that makes me contemplate that maybe I did deserve getting this shot," he gestured towards his shoulder.

Stacy shook her head, "No, Randy—" but again, he cut her off.

"Stacy, you mean the world to me. I was stupid to ask those magazines from John. I should've known better. I feel like shit for not wanting to comply with this idea of yours of abstaining from sex until our honeymoon. Come to think if it, you're right. We really should so that we could make that night as special as it's supposed to be. I'm sorry I didn't prove it enough that I can comply with it. I made you think I couldn't when in all honesty, I'd wait forever just for you. And there's only one reason to that: I love you. I'm sorry if I made you doubt how much I do."

A few tears welled up Stacy's hazel eyes, glossing them a little as she gave him her hundred watts smile. "I love you, Randy. And I'd do anything just to kiss you right now."

Randy smiled, suddenly getting up from his bed. He had all the strength in the world to take just five steps to give what his girl wanted. Climbing in bed beside her, he made sure her dextrose didn't get in the way and that her delicate hand was safe from getting hurt. Once they were comfortable and Stacy leaned close to Randy, she looked up at him. Slowly, he lowered his head and gave Stacy the most amazing kiss.

…

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in_

…

The scenic rays of the late afternoon sun shone down upon Los Angeles as a pearl-gray Corvette drove through its busy streets, heading for Sunset Boulevard. Traffic was magically minimal as the car zoomed through Beverly Hills, West Hollywood, Hollywood and Los Feliz and then turned north into hilly Griffith Park, leaving the city behind. The chauffeur followed the road to the Griffith Observatory until finally, the storied tridomed building and planetarium came into view. Turning onto a narrow driveway and reaching its end was a valet parking stand where beautiful people were being helped out of beautiful cars.

As the chauffeur came to a full stop, he immediately went down the car and opened the door for his passenger. Randy Orton emerged dressed in the most expensive Armani tuxedo complete with leather Ferregamo shoes. His intoxicating scent took everyone's breath away, besides his strikingly good looks and such charming demeanor. He seemed to be wearing a cool and calm façade masquerading what he really felt inside.

He was drop-dead nervous.

Upon stepping down the car, his best friend immediately came out to greet him. "Dawg," he greeted, a cheeky grin on his face.

Randy simply gave a curt nod, obviously revealing that he was as anxious as everyone hadn't expected. Giving John a hug, the two of them entered the observatory's main rotunda. It was already crowded with the rich and famous, all of who seemed to know each other. The interior was spectacular. The massive globe was still in the center of the room but was swathed in red and gold velvet. Above it, a huge brass bell swung gently at the end of an iron cable. Dangling from the bell was a gold angel, shooting an arrow through a red heart. Randy gazed up and smiled at the famed ceiling murals, the planets depicted as mythological gods and goddesses. He grinned towards John as he discreetly pointed upward at a mighty Zeus, whose face had been replaced by a likeness of his own. Nearby, Aphrodite had a similar visage of Stacy Keibler. "That was my idea," he slightly boasted while John couldn't help but snicker.

They continued to walk until they reached the place where the ceremony was to be held. All around, seated on gold pews, were Randy and Stacy's family and friends. People were slowly filling in the grand area which was adorned in nothing but gold. In front was a gold altar made of oak as beside it were gold Greek posts like that in Hercules. Gold, satin cloth hung from the ceilings in a wave-like manner as decorations while beside each pew were large, gold pots of white roses. In the center, of course, was the aisle garnished not in red but a gold, Egyptian carpet. It was exquisitely beautiful. Randy couldn't help but grin to himself. His bride did an amazing job.

Randy mingled with his and Stacy's friends and relatives for a while before walking to the front and stood beside John near the altar.

"You ready for this, dawg?" his best friend asked him.

Randy sighed, loosening his white collar a bit. "I've been waiting for this since day one, John. Hell yeah I'm ready."

John smiled, placing an arm around Randy. "I'm proud of you, Randy."

Randy only smiled back as the sound of the bell rung, clearly announcing that his bride had arrived. A beautiful, classical violin piece played throughout the whole place as the flower girls first marched, accompanied by the ring and bible bearers. Again, the theme was gold as both flower girls, the daughters of Shawn Michaels and Steve Austin, were dressed in gold, Versace, gowns while ambling slowly down the aisle with huge grins bedecking their cute, little faces. The sons of Shane McMahon and Chris Jericho meanwhile, dubbed as the ring and bible bearers, were donned in miniature, Ferregamo suits.

Closely behind the little ones were the two bride's maids and the two groom's men whom Stacy was more than happy to choose. Arm in arm together were Lita and Matt Hardy in a strapless, Dolce Y Gabbana dress with sequences around the neckline and a dark gray Moschino suit. Behind them were Torrie Wilson, clad in a simple, linen, Elizabeth Arden evening dress and Batista, looking very handsome in a Ben Sherman tux.

Up next were the veil, cord and candle sponsors. Candice, in a symmetrical, satin, Galliano dress and Hunter, in a Fred Segal tux held the veil while Stephanie, dressed in a gold, Gucci creation with a strategically placed brooch and Chris Jericho, sauntering in a preppy, Henry Lloyd suit were assigned the cord. Then it was Ashley, dolled in a silk, Vera Wang frock and Rey Mysterio, in a VanHeusen tux who finished the last of the sponsors.

Trailing after them were the five godmothers and fathers of the wedding and it was no surprise that the fifth and final couple was Vince and Linda McMahon. Finally, the second to the last person sauntered down the aisle. Trish Stratus, the bride's maid of honor, was donned in a haltered, Marc Jacobs, a-line dress—her pearly whites exposed through her captivating smile. John's heart melted as he watched his girlfriend in awe, all the way until she reached her place near the altar. He winked at her and she smiled at him before turning their heads to await the bride.

The wedding march finally played and all the more that Randy got anxious. Hundreds of ooohs and ahhhs were heard from each one as Stacy Keibler slowly made her entrance and faced the massive amount of people she invited to her wedding. She looked beautiful—not even the goddesses could compete with the splendor she had.

Randy felt like he was punched right in the stomach as his beautiful Stacy took his breath away. She was donned in a strapless, white, satin dress, designed exclusively for her by Oscar de la Renta. It had an elegant, simple neckline that was modest in the front but dipped down to just above her butt in the back. With it, she wore her perfect pearl necklace and the diamond stud earrings Randy had given her on her birthday. Her blonde hair was up in a beautiful twist, perfectly framing her naturally exquisite face. She held a bouquet of white roses as her white, Charles David pumps hit the floor gracefully in every step she took.

Stacy Keibler felt like a princess the moment she entered the room. People stared at her stack-jawed as if she was the most beautiful thing on earth. Of course, to Randy, she was. An elegant smile was plastered on her face as she took the final steps before reaching Randy.

He couldn't help but grin at her as he offered his arm and she took it. Patting him on the back twice, John then looked at Stacy and winked at her before standing beside Randy on the altar while Trish did the same, positioning herself beside Stacy.

The ceremony was long but amazingly beautiful. As Randy slipped the platinum Tacori band with a diamond stud on Stacy's finger and she did the same, slipping a matching ring sans the diamond on his, they couldn't help but smile widely at each other. Randy wanted to kiss her that instant but was able to restrain himself until the priest finally uttered that he may kiss the bride.

Lifting the veil off of Stacy's face, he placed both arms on her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. Dipping her gently, he pulled her in for the most passionate kiss they ever shared.

"I love you, Stacy."

"I love you, too, Randy."

…

"Awww… thinking back on our wedding makes me wanna cry!" Stacy declared, hugging Randy in her thin arms.

"You were the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes upon," he winked. "Of course, you still are."

Stacy smiled, lowering her head and giving him a kiss. "Well…now that you've given me your anniversary gift, can I give you mine?"

"Sure thing, babe," Randy smiled.

"Remember when you said we'll just have to find out who the better cook is when we have children so that they can judge?" Stacy mentioned. Randy nodded his head, his smile never leaving his face. "Well you better get your cooking skills in gear," she winked, placing another kiss on his lips.

Randy's eyes widened, his smile turning into a grin. "You're—?"

Stacy nodded. "I'm pregnant, Randy."

And with that, he pulled her in to share a very passionate kiss.

END


End file.
